Answer
by sunwraith
Summary: Going to a monster academy? Check. Learning how to live with humans? Check. Having crazy adventures? Check. Meeting a person who looks just like the first love of my father's life? Ch-wait what? Monster!Naruto. NarutoxHarem...well eventually but not yet
1. Prologue

This is another of Challenger's challenges. Naruto in here wasn't born in the leaf, but in the Rosario+Vampire world. He is a monster just like everyone else. Other than that the rest will be revealed as I write the story. So I hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR ROSARIO+VAMPIRE.**

Dark rain clouds filled the night sky, covering the brilliant moon by their presence. Droplets of water fell upon the darkened soil of a forest nearby a European style castle. Flash of lightning danced across the sky, making the trees cast their monstrous shadows throughout the landscape. The animals hid in their respective homes to avoid the very upset weather. Though one being was briskly walking through the forest, as if the rain didn't exist. The figure stood at a solid six feet and had on a brown hooded duster, with the hood covering its head. Black leather boots trudged through the wet ground, as it made its journey away from the castle. Tis features were concealed by the duster making it almost undistinguishable to anyone who could see it.

"Wait!" a feminine voice called out. The figure stiffened for a moment and turned around. Behind it was a very beautiful woman. Standing at a good five feet eight inches, the woman had a long rose colored hair which was put up in a ponytail. Her eyes were a mesmerizing shade of emerald, that shined even in this dark storm. Her pale skin contrasted with what she was wearing, a black dress with white frills all over it. On her feet were black high heels, which she was still able to run in. Overall she was one of the most beautiful people anyone could have ever met, and if one were to guess she her age would be about her mid twenties. The black clothes and her hair, clung to her body due to the rain pelting her body, accenting her curvy and beautiful body. The figure stopped staring and began to pick up its pace deeper into the forest. "Wait please!" it heard the female shout. Before the figure can run, it felt a small hand clutch its arm. This caused the figure to jerk, resulting on the hood falling.

With the hood gone it revealed a handsome man, around the same age as the woman. Spiked blond locks began to flatten onto his head as the water hit him as well. Lightly tanned skinned began to get wet as the water splashed onto his figure, and cerulean eyes stared at emerald eyes. The girl had to look up since the figure stood a good two inches than her. The man turned around before speaking. "Let me go," the man whispered, his voice smooth as silk, but if one were to listen carefully you could hear that it held a trace of pain and guilt in it.

"No..." the woman told him as she hugged him from the back.

"I said let me go," the man repeated. His body was shaking, as felt the woman shake her head negatively.

"No," she replied in a whisper. The man could hear her hiccup and a sob escaped the confines of her mouth.

"Akasha, I need you to let go," the man told the rose haired woman named Akasha.

"I...I can't let you go. P-please stay with me. Please Minato," Akasha cried into his back. The man known as Minato, had his eyes closed letting his tears mix in with the rain.

"You know I can't do that Akasha," Minato told her without even looking at her. "I can't stay with you..."

"Why!" she shouted. Turning him around, Akasha stared directly into his eyes and saw the remorse in them. "Why can't you stay with me?" she asked clutching the front of his duster. "Tell me Minato...why?"

"I-I-I just can't," the man stuttered. "Things aren't supposed to be going this way. Our meeting, everything that occurred between you and I, everything was a mistake."

"Wh-what do yo mean?" she asked him confused. "Do you mean all the things we shared together meant nothing to you? Our time in the academy? Our dates, our adventures? Everything meant nothing to you?" Akasha's tears began to increase. Minato flinched at the saddened face of the woman in front of him. Slowly he brought up his arms and hugged her.

"I never said that Akasha," Minato whispered into her ear. "I never said I didn't enjoy what we went through. It's just that...it's hard to understand."

"Then explain it to me!" Akasha shouted pushing him away, so she can see his face. "Explain to me why we can't be together!"

"Because that is not our destiny..." Minato told her, his face darkening.

"Destiny? What does destiny have to do with this!"

"Everything that has gone on between us, even you defeating Alucard was part of your destiny. My race can see the destinies of people from time to time, and I saw that this wasn't ours."

"Are you saying that you can't be with me because destiny is saying you can't?" Akasha asked incredulously. Minato nodded before looking away. "Well, screw destiny then! Come with me Minato. Let's forget the world and everything in it. Come with me and let's make a family together. Just you and me. Please Minato..." she begged him, still clutching onto his arms, even though he was still embracing her. Minato looked into her eyes, his blue ones softening before he placed his lips onto hers. Akasha closed her eyes and kissed back gently increasing her grip onto him, as if she were to let go or open her eyes he would be gone. When the kiss was over Minato rested his forehead on hers and he looked into her eyes. Minato closed his eyes before putting his head into the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry...Akasha," he apologized barely above a whisper. Before she knew what was happening, Akasha's eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious. Gently placing her into his arms and carrying her bridal style Minato turned around. "You can come out now, Issa." Minato heard someone chuckle before walking out of the shadow of a tree. Just like Minato, he was covered in a brown duster hiding any distinguishing features. All Minato could see was glowing crimson orbs, and tresses of ebony hair.

"So you've known I was there eh, Minato?" the figure chuckled.

"Well, a vampire such as yourself can hid your youki (demon energy) rather well, but that still doesn't hide the smell of blood on you," Minato said as he brushed away stray hairs from Akasha's face. Walking towards the vampire he placed her into his arms. "Take her inside already, the inscription I made on her clothes will lose their powers soon, making her vulnerable to this weather." He saw Issa nod his head. Minato turned around and began to walk away.

"What shall I say to her when she awakens?" Issa asked.

"Tell her that I'm trying to find a way to break the chains of destiny," Minato said without turning around. The vampire watched him as he began to disappear into the storm. As Issa was walking away, he heard Minato's voice calling out to him. "Take care of her you old bat," Minato's voice held an air of amusement when the last two words were heard.

"That I shall you lizard. That I shall."

-Scene change-

_My father once told me that, destiny has control of everything we do. From what we eat to who we meet. It has every single step planned out for us and that we are prone to follow it until the road closes for us. It was funny how pops is trying to find away to break away from these shackles that hold us to our purpose. Sometimes I see him looking out the window of our home, a far off look in his face. I asked him what he was thinking about and all he would do was smile at me and ruffle my hair saying that he was thinking about the only two women he ever loved, mom and some woman I have never met. _

_He still blames himself for not being able to be there when mom was killed. They attacked us when he was out at work, those monsters with crimson eyes and fire all around them. All I can remember was them shouting at my mother being a traitor to her kind for marrying dad. She protected me as she fought off those beasts, but she was mortally wounded shielding me from one of their tails. When dad arrived, the house was burning and mom had died. He said if he could have been the earlier mom would still be here. He also told me about this beautiful woman he met before mom, saying how she was just like mom. Well, minus the continuous use of titanium frying pans to smack us on the back of the head when we make some joke about her. He said he loved her, but couldn't be with her because he had a purpose to fulfill. Sadly that purpose wasn't so noble as he thought...making him lose the first love of his life. That is why he is so focused on changing destiny. So he can have control over what he does and not some spiritual figure head that may not even exist._

_I whole heartedly agreed with him and now at the tender age of fifteen I might be able to do something about it. If destiny has its machines making us do what they want, well I say fuck destiny. We should be able to take things into our hands and do what we want. As I have to keep reminding dad, being what we are things will just be destroyed if they are in our path. If this shackle known as destiny is keeping me from what I want, well it'll just have freeze over and be shattered no?_

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, 15 years old. I Like frozen sweets, spicy foods, ramen, my friends and family. I dislikes ignorant bastards, jerkasses and traitors. My hobbies include fighting, drawing and well cooking. My dream is to be free of what ever course has set out for me, and make my own path. If anything gets in my way, it will be lost in the storm I leave in my wake._

End Prologue.

**AN: **Short yeah I know. It is just a prologue of course. What do you think? Review please...


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the review guys. Here's the next chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO+VAMPIRE.**

"I don't see why I have to go to this fucking school," a blond said aloud as he sat within the confines of an old school bus. His head was resting against the window next to his seat while his feet propped up on the entire seat, while he staring out at the scenery fly by. Well, there wasn't much of scenery seeing as he was in a tunnel. The blond the looked around the bus and saw no one else in it, save the bus driver. "This uniform blows too..." the blond boy scowled. "I mean, why the hell did they choose green of all things to be the blazer color?" The blonde looked at his current attire and the scowled deepened. He was wearing a green blazer with a white shirt underneath, along with a red tie and olive green pants. "Seriously there isn't a speck orange on this thing!"

"Kukuku," the bus driver laughed as he listened to the only other person on the bus. The blond looked at him and took in his appearance as well. He was deathly pale, almost a sickly grey. He was wearing a blue bus driver uniform, had a mustache and a cigarette in his mouth. The blond also took note of how the driver's eyes were covered by the hat's shadow, but they glowed an eerie white when he looked at them. "You talk just like your mother, yet it comes out with your father's voice you know that?" the bus driver laughed.

"You know mom and dad?" the blond asked with a quirked eye brow.

"Yeah they were good people. Helped boss establish the school after all."

"Heh," the blond smirked. "It's just like them to do that, always helping people." There was an amiable silence between the two as they rode through the tunnel. After a couple of minutes the bus driver spoke again.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your mom kid. Boss would have helped if he had known, we all would have."

"Think nothing of it," the blond replied as he waved it off. "What happened, happened. We can't change the past, but we can use it to change the future."

"Now you sound just like your father, kukuku," the bus driver laughed. "I can't tell who influenced you more your mom or your dad. But who would have guessed that one of the biggest pranksters in the world and one of the most knowledgeable people in the world, would have a delinquent like you as a son eh?"

"What! It was either this or an equivalent amount of years doing fucking community service!" the blond boy shouted indignantly.

"What did you do anyway?"

"I used my abilities to save a bus full of children from falling off a bridge. Then the freaking council shouted at me for nearly exposing us to the rest of the world. So they decided to punish me by making me choose this or community service. Though I may have already gotten my education from that odd ninja school dad sent me to somewhere hidden in the mountains, I chose this place for one reason and one reason alone."

"Oh and what would that be?" the bus driver inquired.

"The girls in short skirts," the blond smirked.

"Kukuku!" the driver laughed. "Now I hear that godfather of your's in you. How is that old kappa doing? Is he still trying to get with that yuma-uba?"

"Yeah the old pervert is still being beaten up by baa-chan. It's always funny to see them go at it." The two stopped their conversation when they reached the end of the tunnel. The blond looked around and noticed that the sky was gloomy, as dark clouds hovered over head. The some of the trees looked dead and the ones that did have leaves were far away. A graveyard was seen filling out the area. Looking on further the blond saw a humongous gothic themed buildings, with high rises, stained glass windows and other things that reminded the blond of the Notre Dame cathedral in France. "This place looks like it came out of a horror movie."

"Heh well that's Yokai Academy for you kid. It supposed to be a scary place."

"Oh please, baa-chan throws scarier tantrums than most scary movies," the blond retorted as the came to a stop.

"Well, it was nice speaking to you kid," the bus driver told him.

"I have a name you know. Its Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, get it memorized," Naruto stated with a smirk.

"Just as arrogant as your mom as well kid," the bus driver laughed as he drove back into the tunnel. Naruto smiled as he turned around. As he took his first step onto the campus grounds he stopped and went rigid. He started sniff the air and felt something oddly familiar to him. The scent was hazy and the aura of the thing felt different. Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"There is no fucking way _she_ would be in place like this. She would even say it's below her standard to come to a place like this. That's just hopeful thinking on my part," Naruto sighed as he started his trek to the school. "Besides I doubt she would even remember me. I haven't even seen her in years. So there is no chance that _she_ would be here." Naruto then heard the bell ring, his eyes widening. "Crap! I already missed the first day and now I'm going to miss the second one!" Naruto fixed the strap of his bag on his shoulder, and went into a sprint from the bus stop all the way to the entrance of the academy.

(Headmaster's office)

A man garbed in something akin to priest white robes and had a large cross on his chest, was smirking at the panting blond teen in front of him. His eyes glowed in the same eerie light as the bus driver as he watched the blond finally regain his breath. "Did you know that running half a mile from the bus stop, then running up a mile's worth of stairs to get here was a bad idea?" Naruto asked as he sat down in one of the big comfy chairs lounging about the room.

"Well, I would have given you an excuse even if you walked late into class. You knew that right?" the headmaster chuckled, as Naruto groaned.

"You mean I didn't have to rush all the way over here!"

"No not really."

"Figures. So I take it you knew my old man and mom too huh?" Naruto asked as he fixed himself.

"Oh yes. I knew both of your parents. Before their marriage, during and well..."

"I know. But once again don't worry about it. Mom wouldn't like it if kept dwelling on her death." The headmaster nodded and crossed his fingers in front of his face.

"Well I will give you your schedule. Hopefully you will be able to enjoy your time here and not cause any trouble. But knowing that your mother's blood runs through you, I'm guessing that won't happen will it?" He then handed Naruto a piece of paper.

"Got that right pops!" Naruto exclaimed as he got up. The blond was about to walk away but stopped when he grabbed the door. "Hey headmaster," Naruto called not turning around.

"Yes what is it Naruto-san?"

"What is the chance of having a vampire going to this school?" Naruto asked silently.

"Let me answer that question with a question of my own. What were the chances of someone of your species arriving at my school?" the headmaster asked with a smirk. Naruto was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you for answering my question." Naruto excused himself and walked out of the room. The headmaster watched him as he departed. The headmaster then turned to look out his window.

"You know you didn't have to come all the way just to see if your son came here or not, Minato-kun."

From out of the shadows a taller blond man appeared, who looked just like Naruto. Though his face was more lean and angular. Also instead of a school uniform, he wore a business suit that was cobalt. "I just had to make sure he wasn't going to do anything his mother would do on the first day of school that's all." There was a loud explosion outside and they looked out the window to see what happened. The ground was scathed with the words, 'Hello Yokai Academy! The Maelstrom has arrived!'. The headmaster chuckled and Minato laughed out loud. "He'll never change. Well seeing as I couldn't stop him from doing that, I'll be on my way." Minato then walked into the shadows and disappeared. "Oh and take care of him okay? Even with his training with Raizo, he will get himself into trouble. Ninja training isn't everything you know."

"Ninja training huh?" the headmaster chuckled. He saw the policy Student Police Committee looking into it. Particularly a blond dirty blond looking at the destruction of school property. "I wonder how the Student Police Committee will handle this storm?"

(In the hallway)

Naruto was walking around the school with a piece of paper in his hand. "Where the hell is this room..." he mumbled. "This place is so damned confusing." He ran a hand through his hair as he walked around. Since he wasn't looking around he bumped into some and the two fell to the floor. Naruto fell onto his back, and who ever he had had probably fallen on their behind.

"Hey watch it!" a girl's voice said shouted at him. Naruto groaned as he slowly propped himself on his elbows. He then stared at the person who he had bumped into. It was a girl with light blue hair done in a bun, and had a purple ribbon on it. She was wearing a yellow sweater vest instead of a blouse with a large red bow instead of a tie, over her shirt but kept the lower half of her clothing stayed the same. The thing that got his attention was the size of her breasts.

'_They must be F-no...they're probably G-cup!'_ Naruto thought as he stared at her breasts before shaking his head. "Uh, sorry about that," Naruto apologized as he got up. He then offered his hand to her. The girl looked at his hand before taking it. He pulled her up and she dusted herself off. "I'm sorry by the way. I'm new here and well I was kinda lost..." he laughed sheepishly. The girl crossed her arms under her chest, and it only made it be more pronounced to Naruto. He could feel his pants started to tighten near his crotch.

"Oh I'm sorry about bumping into you then!" the girl beamed. She then latched onto his arm pressing it in between her breasts. Naruto blushed as she did this.

"By the way I'm Kurumu Kurono," she greeted him and rubbed his arm into his breasts.

"I'm Naruto," he replied.

"You know I can try to show you around," the girl told him.

"Really?" Naruto asked looking directly into her eyes. When he did he felt an odd impulse to be near the girl. His mind then registered something when she mumbled out a few words. _'Shit! She's a succubus!' _Naruto used some of the abilities he gained from his mom's side of the family, to shake off the charm. He then slipped his arm away from her breasts.

"Is something wrong?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Well I may not seem like it, but I don't like it when people try to control me," Naruto replied with closed eyes. When he opened them he glared at the girl with two slitted glacial blue eyes, in contrast to its usual cerulean.

"You broke out of my charm?" the girl gasped. Naruto walked up to her and cupped her chin between his thumb and pointer finger. His eyes still were still in his glacial state as he stared her down, killing intent focusing on just on her. She began to tremble as she felt his glare strengthen on her.

"As I was saying, I don't like it when people try to control me," Naruto whispered into her ear, a deadly tone coated his voice. "Try that again and I may just have to _punish_ you for doing so." He put a sensual tone on the word punish and felt the girl shiver, whether it be from arousal or fear he didn't know. Naruto then let go of her chin and walked off.

When the girl snapped out of the frightened, yet slightly aroused daze. Her face was contorted with fury when she just processed what had happened. "Why that arrogant jackass! How dare he do that to me! I'm Kurumu Kurono!" She stomped her foot as she watched him walk off. "Fine! Who said I wanted you in my all boys harem anyway!" she shouted after him. Whether he heard it or not, he didn't show it as he didn't even turn around. "Whatever, I have to focus on taking down that Moka. I'll handle him once she is out of the way."

(Classroom)

Five minutes after his run in with Kurumu Naruto finally found his classroom. With a sigh he knocked on the door and he heard a call of come in. Naruto opened the door and walked inside. No one looked at all interesting, not even the teacher as he got to the front of the class to explain his situation. "Sorry for the interruption, but the headmaster sent me here for my class," Naruto told her as he offered her a note. From he glanced around the room once again not finding anything of interests until his eyes were met with a pointy black witch hat.

"I see well go sit in the seat next to Sendo-san. Sendo-san please raise your hand so Namikaze-san can see you," the teacher told. Naruto waited to see if anyone raised their hand but raised a brow when no one did. Then he tiptoed so he can see over everyone and then saw the owner of the witch hat raising her hand. Naruto walked over to the empty desk in the corner next to the...little girl? This Sendo person was a short girl with chin length raven hair. She wore her uniform the same as everyone else, except hers had some extra things...such as a cape and witch's hat.

"Sendo-san?" Naruto asked unsurely. The girl nodded.

"That's me, Namikaze-san," the girl replied. Naruto nodded and sat down in his desk. During the lesson about how to 'fit in' in human society Naruto had gotten bored. He already knew how to live in human society, he's been doing that all his life. He then looked over to the girl sitting next to him. She seemed so engrossed in the lesson and was writing down everything that was being said. Naruto tore a piece of paper wrote something on it and threw it onto the desk of the girl who was copying the lesson.

(With the little girl)

While she was writing down notes, the little girl saw a piece of folded paper fall on top of her paper. Looking around to see who could have thrown it, hoping that it was not another threat from the meaner people of the class. When she turned her head towards the new kid he smiled at her and motioned for her to read the letter. The little girl was perplexed but opened it after writing down the next set of notes written on the board. When she opened the paper it wrote:

_**You got a first name Sendo-san?-N**_

The little girl thought for a moment before writing down her response.

_**Why do you want to know? - S**_

Then she threw it back. It only took a minute for him to reply, probably so that the teacher wouldn't see them.

_**I don't like this whole formal thing we do. It's rather annoying. So what's your first name? I mean you know mine already-N**_

_**It's Yukari-S**_

_**Is it fine if I call you that?-N**_

_**Sure...?-S**_

_**Thanks Yukari. Can you show me around this place? I know it's only the second day and all but I need a friend here- N**_

Yukari's eyes widened as she stared at the note. This new kid, this Naruto, wanted her to be his friend. She looked at him and he had an expectant look on his face, waiting for her answer. Yukari's gaze traveled back to the paper in front of her and she was contemplating on what to do. She badly hoped that this wasn't some sick prank the mean people had conjured up. Being only 11 and a witch didn't really help out her status amongst some of her peers, and she so deeply wanted a friend during her time in this school. Yukari quickly wrote down her reply and tossed the paper back.

_**Okay Namikaze-san-Y **_

Yukari watched him as a smile appeared on his face when saw the reply. He wrote something down, before looking up to the board to see the teacher not looking at them, before throwing the paper again. Yukari opened it and smiled. All it said was thank you on it. The two then went back to what they were doing, before Naruto threw the piece of paper. Naruto looking out the window and Yukari copying notes.

(Time skip)

"That was so boring!" Naruto exclaimed as he stretched his arms after class. "I could have more fun watching mold grow." Next to him Yukari was giggling.

"Well Namikaze-san, school is supposed to be boring for you, but the rest of us need to study so we can fit in the human world," Yukari told him.

"Ugh please don't call me 'Namikaze-san' Yukari. My dad would be Namikaze-san not me. Just call me Naruto," the blond replied.

"Eh! But we're not even close..." Yukari told him.

"Well you agreed to be my friend right?" Yukari nodded. "And I agreed to be your friend right?" Yukari nodded again. "Well then thats close enough for me!" Naruto exclaimed. "So what do you say Yukari? Can you call me Naruto while we are friends?" Yukari thought about it for a moment then nodded.

"Okay Naruto."

"Hey new kid!" the two heard a deep voice call out. They looked over and saw a platinum blond teen with a dark skin walking over to them. He didn't wear his blazer and had an armband around his left bicep. "I'm the class representative.

"You need something?" Naruto asked evenly. He didn't like the feeling he got from this guy, and next to him Yukari was trembling.

"Yeah why are you hanging out with a girl like her?" the person sneered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's a witch. A border being. Why would you hang out with her?" Yukari was waiting for his answer, just as the class representative was as well. Naruto then looked at the class representative and gave him the finger.

"Only I can choose who I who I can hang out with, and last time I checked, you ain't me mother fucker," Naruto replied with a smirk. Naruto then turned to Yukari. "Let's go yeah Yukari?" Naruto then walked away, with Yukari by his side. He stopped at the door and glared at the class representative over his shoulder. "Oh and don't come near Yukari again you lowly lizard." The class rep growled as he stared at Naruto.

(In the hallway)

"Sorry you had to see that," Naruto told the witch next to him as they walked the halls. "I really don't like it when people are mean to each other like that."

"It's okay Naruto. I would like to thank you though. That was the first time someone has stood up for me during the whole two days here. The class rep was pretty mean to me anyways."

"How'd you respond to that?"

"Prank him..." Yukari told him embarrassed. Naruto chuckled at the answer.

"Heh, I would have done that too. But you shouldn't do that."

"Huh? Why not? They deserve it if they are mean to me!" Yukari pouted as she puffed up her cheeks. Naruto chuckled a bit more.

"That pout of yours is so cute Yukari," Naruto told the girl. Yukari blushed at the compliment. When they turned the corner they ran into a large crowd of people, well a large group of male students.

"Huh what's happening here?" Yukari asked one of the people at the scene. The student turned around and looked at her.

"The two hottest girls in school are arguing over a guy!" the boy exclaimed happily. "Oh I wish they would rip off their..."

"Oi that's a little girl you're talking to," Naruto interrupted. Yukari kicked him in the shin and he grabbed it. "Ow!"

"I'm old enough to understand what he's saying!" she pouted at him. "But can you put me on your shoulders? I want to see them fighting." Naruto sighed but agreed nonetheless. He grabbed her by the waist and placed her on his left shoulder.

"What do you see?" he asked her.

"I see this big blue haired cow, going against this pink haired goddess," Yukari said with a content sigh. Naruto raised his brow when she let the sigh out.

'_Is it just me or is this little girl a lesbian. Sadly I'm not into loli-lesbian action,'_ Naruto said to himself.

"Ooookay then," Naruto said. "Are they actually fighting?"

"No but it seems like the blue haired cow and the boy they were fighting over for, made the goddess cry." Naruto also noticed the growl in her voice. Naruto shook his head at her antics. When the entire thing was over, Naruto had walked away after putting Yukari back on to her feet. "Who would go with a cow anyways? Is there something wrong with that boy?"

"Was it really a cow?" Naruto asked incredulously. "I mean I wouldn't be surprised if there was a cow monster here and all that, but really?"

"Yeah she had these big breasts and everything!" Yukari shouted.

"That doesn't make her a cow," Naruto sighed. "That just makes her big breasted." Yukari pouted and looked away.

"Hey I'm going to go back to my dorm okay. I'm going to try and make some potions to see what works on that goddess." Naruto sweat dropped as she left him in the hallway.

"I don't think I'm going to get that girl at all," Naruto sighed. As he walked around he got a scent caught in his nose. The same scent he smelled when he got off the bus. "It can't be can it..." Naruto said to himself. He followed his his nose and came to the front of the building and saw a girl. She had long bubble gum pink hair, that went to her butt. Her figure was one anyone would die for, a nice pair of breasts, shapely hips and long creamy legs. Her emerald eyes were beautiful, but the tears just marred that beauty. She also had an ornate cross around her neck.

'_So the scent was coming from her. Well damn, and here I got my hopes up for nothing,'_ Naruto thought as he frowned. _'Though she must be that pink haired goddess Yukari was talking about. Thank god she ain't a loli, and I can totally see Yukari going lesbian for her. I mean she's fucking gorgeous. But sadly she still doesn't compare at all to _her_...'_ Naruto sighed once again, memories of a girl from his childhood invading his mind. Naruto was about to go when he saw the girl stood up and bolt out of the area. "I think I'm going to get to see a cat fight if I follow her," Naruto perversely as he walked into some shadows and his form completely vanished.

(Timeskip)

Naruto was hiding in the shadows of the tree line a couple of meters away from the scene he was watching. The 'blue haired cow', as Yukari kindly put it, was actually Kurumu and they were in deed trying to fight the pink haired girl to the death. Kurumu had out bat like wings, her ears had gotten pointy and she had obtained a devil's tail. The pink haired girl had asked the boy to do something, pull of the rosario on her neck but he somehow couldn't.

To Naruto this was a rather embarrassing fight. There wasn't much action and the succubus could have beaten them easily. "I might as well get out of here. It wasn't as good as I thought." However as he turned around, Naruto felt a huge amount of Youki being release. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched in wonder just what was happening down there. He saw the pink haired girl slowly change.

Her pink hair had turned into a steely silver. Her breasts, hips and waist had all become fuller. Eyes that were once emerald green, had now became a ruby read. And the power, the pure unadulterated power that was rolling off of her. Gone was the cute school girl, in here place was now this dominating sex goddess. Though that didn't even register into Naruto's mind. No, the very first thing that appeared in Naruto's mind was one thought and one thought alone. _'She's here...She's actually here. Moka'_ Naruto thought. He ignored the fight, that he knew would be one sided and left.

As he was walking down the road all he can think about was the vampire girl he had seen. _'I can't believe it. She's actually here. I mean...I would have never thought that Moka would come to this school. This is a surprise.'_ A smile stretched across his face remembering the power he felt. _'It seems like she's gotten stronger too. It would be a shame if she had gotten weaker. Though why was she fighting for that one guy...'_ Naruto frowned at the thought. _'Well shit. looks like she found a love interest after all these years huh? Tch. Well maybe she'll remember me if I introduce myself. It would be nice to have my friend back.'_

"Namikaze," a deep male voice called out to him, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. Naruto stopped and looked up the road and saw a boy with slicked back black hair, and an all black uniform, with an armband saying 'Student Police Committee.'

"You need something?" Naruto asked, his frown deepening.

"Yes. I' am here to get you, so you may receive punishment for destroying school grounds," the boy replied in a monotone voice.

"Oh? Last time I checked an illusion doesn't really count as destroying school property now does it? No matter how real it is, an illusion is just that. An illusion. It should also wear out in five minutes."

"Fine. That just changes the punishment. You are to come with me for vandalizing school property."

"What are you going to do if I don't agree with you?" The boy scowled and then let out a roar. His clothes tore, except his pants though they did rip, and he grew in height and mass. The boy now stood over Naruto a good five feet, putting him at ten feet tall. His body had gone from flesh to stone in a matter of seconds. His muscles grew in mass and his face became that like a statue.

"I was told to bring you in by force," the monster now roared.

"A golem huh? One of my surrogate brothers is part golem too. Tell you what. I'm actually in a good mood right now." Naruto rolled his shoulder and hopped back and forth between each leg, before putting his hands in front of him ready to fight. "If you get out of my sight in the next three-seconds, you _won't _turn into dust. One..."

"You dare challenge me! One of the Student Police!" the beast bellowed.

"Two..." The beast let out one more roar before charging the blond. The golem reared his fist back and threw it, using all his weight to increase the force of the attack. Just when it was about to hit Naruto's frame he said the last number. "Three..." In an instant, Naruto was standing behind the golem not staring at him. After a couple of seconds, the golem fell to the floor, shouting bloody murder, as multiple gashes appeared on his stone body.

"Gah! What did you do to me!" He screamed in again in agony, as more cuts appeared. He rolled on the floor, leading to dirty and dust getting into the cuts.

"I just cut you that's all. Besides you're too slow to even comprehend what I would have said if I did try to explain," Naruto replied. He turned around and walked over to the downed monster. The golem looked at the perpetrator and noticed that his left and right hands had transformed. They no longer had skin, in it's place were sapphire scales. His finger nails had turned into pearl white claws, that had blood on them. Naruto then grabbed the golem by the neck, choking him as he brought the boy up to his eye level. Naruto's eyes had gone into their glacial slits again. "Listen here, and listen well. If you try to come after me...I will fucking put you in your place. Got it?" The golem then spat in his face making Naruto frown. "Here I was trying to be civilized too," the blond sighed. The golem felt the temperature drop dramatically and fast. After that, all he saw was white.

(Time skip)

It had been a couple of hours since the fight between Naruto and the golem. Kuyou, the head of the Student Policy Committee, was frowning as he looked over the report. The golem, one of the strongest and toughest people on the squad physically, was beaten in a matter of seconds. Not only that he was frozen solid too. That wasn't that only odd thing. The ice wouldn't melt at all, making him step in and had to use his flames to free his subordinate. His eyes then traveled over to the folder next to the report. It had only two things written on it, a name and a notice.

"Naruto Namikaze... Just what are you?" The folder, had a picture of the blond and everything, from his height all the way to his heritage, the only thing written was "Confidencial"

-END OF CHAPTER-

AN: read and review. Sorry if the chap seemed kinda crappy to you guys and all that.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! This chapter will reveal Naruto's true form!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO+VAMPIRE!**

"_What the fuck are you shit heads doing?" a very young, around 10 year old,_ _Naruto boomed as he marched into a room, opening the double doors with a resounding slam. A single mahogany table in the middle and the only source of light was the lamp hovering above it occupied the room. Though the room seemed empty, Naruto knew that the so called Council of Monster Awareness (CMA) that regulated monster activity with the human world was in the room. "What are you fuckers trying to do?"_

"_You insolent child you will be quiet in the presence of your elders," an elderly voice said from within the darkness._

"_Like I give a rat's ass about respect for you idiots. I came here to demand why you are trying to destroy that village of Yuki-onna in the mountains of the East!" Naruto demanded slamming his palms onto the table. "They haven't done anything and yet you shitheads are going to eradicate a single village of peaceful monsters!"_

"_You will be quiet Namikaze. These matters aren't for you young one!" another elderly voice stated._

"_This matter concerns my father and his domain! I will not have you fuckers do whatever you want while he is away! As proxy head of the house, I demand to know. WHAT. IS. GOING. ON!" A blizzard was furiously whipping within the room freezing the table and shattering the light._

"_Calm yourself Namikaze," a female elder voice said. "We shall explain."_

"_You better."_

"_A couple of months, a young Yuki-onna near your age did something."_

"_What is it she did?"_

"_She exposed herself as a monster to a human boy."_

"_That's it? That's why you are sending a platoon of fire revenants there to destroy the city. Because a little girl didn't know better?" Naruto's eyes had became slitted. As his voice raised, the temperature had lowered in a similar matter. It was now about-28 degrees Fahrenheit. Naruto could hear some of the council shivering, but didn't care. "This council is out of your fucking minds. You WILL bring that platoon back NOW!" Naruto roared._

"_I'm sorry we can't. You know how revenants are. Once they get their orders they will keep fighting until they have it done," the first elderly voice stated, though the voice was quaking and Naruto knew it wasn't from the cold. "Now if you would, leave this chamber at once." Naruto clenched and unclenched his hands as he stared into the dark abyss within the room._

"_This isn't over you fucks. I'll handle this myself if I need to." Naruto then stalked off._

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he woke up from his dream. He was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. "Damn, why was that memory a dream?" Naruto asked himself. "That was five years ago yet I can still remember it." Naruto sighed as he got up from bed. Looking at the clock on his drawer and saw that it was 6 in the morning, on his digital clock. "Too late to go back to sleep now." Getting some clothes, Naruto decided to go get ready for the day and a bite to eat.

After a quick shower, Naruto found himself walking down the quiet path from the dorm rooms to the cafeteria, where they were hopefully serving breakfast. "Hmm...Do they sell ramen for breakfast here? Being here for two weeks has helped me understand the place more, but I never saw them giving out ramen in the cafeteria save for the weekends," the blond said aloud. Still walking forward eagerly wanting his food he lost himself deep in thought again. _'The entire two weeks I've been here I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Moka. Her "other" form has been lounging around that boy. Tsukune I think his name was, as well as that Kurumu girl. Then the teachers just keep piling on the work in our classes. I wonder if I'll be able to talk to her soon. Though I don't mind, I got to know Yukari better.'_

Naruto was snapped out of his musings when he felt a presence nearby. Looking around Naruto saw that there was nothing around him. Only dead trees and tombstones were able to be seen. Naruto then sniffed the air, but the only scents he could smell was water with a hint of something else in it and the stench of mold. "Must have been my imagination..." Naruto muttered as he resumed his walk towards the cafeteria.

The boy never noticed someone walk out from behind a tree, with ocean blue eyes staring at his back.

-In the classroom-

Naruto released a yawn as he sat in his human life studies class. Even though Yukari had asked him to at least stay awake for the class he couldn't help it, it was just so boring for him. Slowly Naruto felt his eyes slowly coming to a close. Not a minute later he was off to dream land.

"_Hello," a voice answered._

"_It's me," Naruto said into his phone as he walked down the corridors of the CMA building._

"_What do you need Naruto?" the voice asked in monotone._

"_I need you're help doing something."_

"_Is it another one of your pranking quests? If it is I have to decline."_

"_It's not one of those this time. It's a serious matter," Naruto answered with a deathly serious voice. The other end of the line was silent for a moment before speaking up._

"_I am listening Naruto."_

"_Thanks Gaara you're a lifesaver."_

"_You are my surrogate brother after all, but please hurry on. Father wants me to get to my class," Gaara said from the other end of the line._

"_You might have to skip on your class today for my help Gaara. Those CMA bastards have done something, something terrible."_

"_What did they do?"_

"_They sent a platoon of monsters to wipe out an entire village," Naruto replied. Silence once again._

"_Are you certain about this? It might be a village of criminals."_

"_No, I am sure they're going out of bounds here." Naruto paused when he got outside of the building. Looking around he made sure no one was around, and produced two sapphire wings from his back. They were leather and almost akin to those of bats, save for the scales and a spike at the top of the wings. Spreading them, they spanned two feet each, and he jumped into the air a flew off. "Sorry I'm flying at the moment, but as I was saying, things are going down. That village of Yuki-onna is innocent of crimes from what I know, and they're going to destroy it!"_

"_What did they do to garner such attention?"_

"_A girl around our age revealed herself to a human," Naruto sighed as he flew through a cloud. "She probably didn't know any better."_

"_Well, from what I know of those monsters is that they need to mate early, because they only have a short period of time to do so."_

"_Ugh...Don't say mate when talking about stuff like that man it's just rather disgusting..." Naruto shuddered. "Besides you make it sound like they're lab rats or something."_

"_I do not mean it that way but onto the point. What do you need help in?"_

"_We are going to take down that platoon..." Naruto stated with a clear and serious voice. "If you can get that hot headed teme to help out."_

"_He might be busy."_

"_Well, tell him to make time! The platoon ranges from 16 to 50 in a group, so we're going to need all the help we can get!"_

"_I will see what I can do," Gaara stated._

"_Good see you in an hour."_

"_Until then," Gaara then hung up the phone._

Naruto woke up when someone tapped his shoulder. Naruto stretched his arms and yawned. Looking around he saw Yukari standing over him. "Is something wrong Yukari?" he asked.

"Class ended about five minutes ago. You're lucky it's lunch or you'd been late," Yukari told him. Naruto nodded and stifled another yawn. "Are you okay Naruto? You seem to be sleeping in class a lot lately."

"I'm fine. It's just I'm having dreams of my past again. A fairly bad incident too," Naruto replied.

"Oh?"

"I'll tell you about it later okay, but for now I need some ramen." Naruto stretched his tired arms as he got up, while Yukari rolled her eyes playfully at his comment.

"You're always going on about ramen Naruto. You know they won't serve that daily right?"

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying no?" Naruto smirked as he walked out of the classroom. When he was walking down the hallways, Naruto got a prickly feeling on the back of his neck. Someone was watching him again. Looking around he saw nothing, no one was nearby. When he sniffed the air again, all he got was the faint scent of water with that odd thing in it. Naruto frowned and tried to find the person looking at him. Looking behind curtains, potted plants and the broom closet yet he found nothing. "I must be loosing it. Maybe it's ramen withdrawal. Heh, all the better reason to get some."

As he left, he again never noticed the person with blue eyes slowly inch up from outside the window.

-Within the cafeteria-

Naruto was eating his sixth bowl of ramen, completely ignoring the looks the rest of the people were giving him as he practically inhaled the ramen. As he kept eating, Naruto could still feel the gaze of whoever was staring at him, which was rather unnerving. That entire morning this person just wouldn't stop looking at him. With a sigh he put his chopsticks down and put his head into his hand.

"May I sit with you?" a calm voice asked. Looking up Naruto saw an older male with brown hair, hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. He was dressed in the same way as the person who had attacked him the day before, being dressed in black, save for his pants which were the same as Naruto's.

"May I help you?" Naruto asked as with his eyes narrowing.

"I was just asking if I could sit with you. May I?" The person motioned to the seat across from him.

"Sure why not," Naruto shrugged. The man thanked him and sat down. "Are you part of the student policy committee by any chance?"

"Oh heavens no. I wouldn't be caught dead with people like them trust me," the man replied.

"I really can't do that without knowing your name can't I?" Naruto smirked. The man chuckled and adjusted his glasses.

"I'm sorry about that. My name is Hokuto Kaneshiro," Hokuto introduced himself as he extended his arm. Naruto took his hand and shook it.

"Name's..."

"Naruto Namikaze, yes I know who you are," Hokuto interrupted. When Naruto raised a brow to him Hokuto chuckled again. "Sorry even though I am not part of the Police Committee, I know how they work." Before the conversation could continue, Hokuto produced a a chess board and placed it on the table. "Care to play?"

"I don't see why not," Naruto said confused. "I'm not good or anything but sure." The two then set up the pieces, Naruto black and Hokuto white. As Hokuto made the first move, Naruto asked, "So how'd you know about the Police Committee?" Naruto moved his own piece.

"I have a system."

"What kind of system?"

"I'd rather not explain, but let me say that I'm rather popular around school. Even this early on I was suggested to be the president of the committee who will set up the festival at the end of this term."

"So why are you talking to a freshman like me?" Naruto asked, moving a knight to take Hokuto's bishop.

"I'd like to get acquainted with new people," Hokuto replied as he took that knight with his queen. "Besides I'm rather interested in how you beat a golem rather fast."

"Oh? It was rather easy," Naruto replied as he took a rook with his knight. "Check. But why do you need to know about it?"

"Just to quell my curiosity that's all."

"I see. Check. But do you need something from me?"

"Again I'm just here to get acquainted with you." Naruto nodded and moved a piece again.

"Checkmate."

"And here I thought you weren't good at chess," Hokuto chuckled. Naruto smirked at him.

"I'm not really good. I was just lucky is all." Naruto then stared him directly in the eye. Sniffing the air Naruto smelled something different. It wasn't the water he usually smelled that entire day it was something different, it was something...human. His eyes narrowed at the person in front of him. "You're a monster right?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Naruto started to stiff the air, and smelled the human scent around him. It didn't really originate from the person in front of him. Sniffing the air he couldn't track down where the smell came from. "What's wrong Namikaze-san?"

"Nothing...I just smelled something funny in the air that's all."

"Well, it wasn't me," Hokuto chuckled. Naruto rolled his eyes at the lame attempt at a joke. The blond sighed and stood up.

"It was nice meeting you Hokuto. Odd way to greet someone, asking them to a game of chess and all but that's cool." Naruto picked up his bag, and threw away his trash. "See you around!" shouted Naruto as he walked away. Hokuto smirked as he watched the blond walk away. He looked down at the chess board, and saw something that escaped him the first time. Throughout the entire battle of the minds, each of them did moves that the other didn't expect and Hokuto had a challenge. The thing he noticed though was though out the entire match, Naruto had never touched his rooks and king. They all stayed in the same spot the entire time. His white king was flanked by Naruto's rook to the left and the queen to the right, taking away his escape to the sides. A well placed knight was directly put in a place to stop him escaping to the front. But what got his king in checkmate was a solitary pawn, with a bishop to protect it. This had entrapped his king into a bind, and he used almost every single type of piece too.

"Interesting boy..." Hokuto chuckled as he took the black king and crushed it in between his fingers.

-During Gym Class-

Naruto wasn't really up for going to gym today. Even though it was his favorite class, other than home economics but he won't say that to other people. So here he was, laying on top of the school roof starring out into the dark clouded sky. He felt his eyes grow heavy again, but this time he didn't try to fight it. He wanted to know why he was reliving this certain memory. Putting his hands behind his head, he drifted off to sleep.

_With a heavy thud, Naruto landed in front of a large tree. Folding his wings, Naruto made it look like he was wearing a cape, over his black shirt and jeans, the spike part held it together like a medallion. Far off in the distance, there was a large house. The blond darted his eyes from left to right looking for someone. "I see you're early for once dobe," an arrogant voice jeered. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned around. Behind him was a raven haired boy with smirk on his face. The boy was wearing the exact same thing as Naruto, except he had coat. He was leaning against a tree nearby._

"_So you answered our call for once eh teme?" Naruto asked._

"_Sleepy head said it was urgent. Now what is it you want? Itachi and I are going to Thailand for a while, so we better hurry."_

"_We're waiting for Gaara though."_

"_I am here," Gaara interrupted as he walked up from the hill. He just like what he and Sasuke were wearing, though he like Sasuke was wearing a coat as well. The two boy also had a cape like thing on their back, Gaara's an emerald green and Sasuke's a dark yellow._

"_So we're going to stop a bunch of monsters from killing a bunch of other monsters?" Sasuke asked almost impatiently. Naruto nodded. "Let's get going. I want to be home soon." Naruto sighed and nodded again. Naruto turned into their glacial blue slitted form. Naruto stretched his wings and the Sasuke rolled his eyes. The ebony haired boy's eyes became a goldenrod color with slitted eyes. Gaara matching them with forest green in color. They then jumped into the air and flew onwards towards the mountains._

"_How long will it be until we reach our destination?" Gaara asked._

"_Thirty minutes. But since the platoon left at 8 in the morning and they started from the CMA," Naruto answered._

"_They'll arrive there any moment now," Sasuke replied. When Naruto heard this his eyes widened._

"_SHIT! We need to fly faster. NOW!" He flapped his wings and gave off a sonic boom. The two others followed his example and sped forward as well. When the two caught up with Naruto Gaara decided to speak._

"_For ten year olds, do you not think we are doing things out of our age? We should ask our parents for help."_

"_We can't. My dad is in a meeting with the vampires along with both of your fathers. So it's up to us."_

"_I could've asked Itachi for help you know," Sasuke replied._

"_I would've asked you to ask him, but I didn't want to intrude on him. He's busy, I mean he is busy dating that neko ain't he?" Sasuke groaned but they kept flying forward. After ten minutes at speed flying they had appeared in a snowy mountain range. "Try to look for those fuckers! If what Gaara says is right, they should be a lot closer to the village no more than ever!"_

_As soon as Naruto said that Gaara spoke. "I see them. Two miles at 2 o'clock. The village is in the same direction but 4 miles outwards."_

"_Good we made in time," Naruto sighed. After that the three had landed in front of the platoon, 50 strong. The monsters were odd beings made of fire. They had no flesh and bone what so ever. They were made of flames entirely. The thing that made their bodies were made of a chest plate in rust red hue. Their arms were gauntlets, and their heads were made of a demonic looking helmet. All of them had a double edged sword in their left and a shield in their right._

"_So this is what we have to destroy?" Gaara asked._

"_Do they have any families?" Sasuke asked._

"_No. They were made from a forge to be an army that is ready to fight at a moments notice. Some monsters used alchemy and dark magic to make them," Naruto explained. His eyes narrowed as they kept walking forward. _

_From next to him Sasuke smirked and cracked his knuckles. "How should we beat them?"_

"_We erase them from existence!" Naruto roared as a frightening blizzard kicked where they were standing. Gaara slammed his foot into the ground, and on either side of the platoon, giant walls were erected. With roar from Sasuke the skies began to darken and lighting streaked the skies. There was a boom of thunder loud enough that it rocked the entire valley._

The thunderous boom within his own dream was what woke Naruto up. He wasn't sweating as much as this morning, and there was less sweat from the first time too. "Why the hell am I having these dreams?" Naruto asked himself aloud. Looking on the watch on his wrist, Naruto saw that he only had a few minutes left before classes were over for the day. Gym being his last class for that particular day, he was relieved he took that nap. When he started walking down the stairs, he noticed something was off. The person who was watching him after all the dreams wasn't there. Odd.

Deciding he didn't want to spend the entire time walking down the stairs, Naruto hops over the railing and falls five stories. His feet touch down onto the floor, not so much as making a noise. No thud, no crack, not even a squeak was made as the blond landed. "Heh, ninja training works wonders." Shoving his hands into his pockets Naruto begins his walk towards the library to get a book for class, before heading back towards the dorm.

Though as he passed by the broom closet next to the gym he heard crying coming from it. He stopped in his walk and carefully approached the door. Pressing his ear against the wooden object, Naruto clearly heard a girl crying. "Hello? Hey are you alright in there?" Naruto asked. When Naruto didn't hear a response, and just more crying, he sighed. "Hey look I'm not here to hurt you or anything, but open up. I don't think you should be crying inside a broom closet. So please open up. I'll bring you to the councilor or something." Naruto nearly stumbled inside when the girl opened the door and hugged him, sending them sprawling to the floor.

The scent that filled Naruto was the same scent as that of the person following him. He finally realized what the scent was. It wasn't water that he was smelling, but crisp snow with a hint of lavender in it. Naruto was about to put his nose into the girl's hair to bask in the smell, but then remembered that she was crying. Looking down he saw mass of purple hair. Looking even further down he saw that she was wearing a modified version of the school uniform. She had on a white sweater that showed off her shoulders and the straps of a sleeveless black shirt underneath. She wore the same skirt as all the girls did, but had some belt tied to something underneath it, her legs had long striped stalkings that switched from a dark purple to a light purple.

After doing his evaluation Naruto spoke up again, "Hey are you alright?" he asked softly this time. He felt the girl crying slowly shake her head into his chest. "Do you want to go to the infirmary or something?" He felt the girl nod. "Can you stand by yourself?" Instead of a nod she shook her head no again. Naruto sighed. Carefully he wrapped his arms around the girls shoulder and stood up with her still in his arms. Slowly, as not to frighten her, he placed his hands underneath her knees and carried her bridal style all the way to the infirmary. During the trip there he noticed that his charge had fallen asleep, in his hands and was cuddling into his chest. Naruto sighed again.

When they reached the clinic Naruto saw a nurse. "Um excuse," he spoke unsurely. The nurse turned around and was an ugly old crone. _'Probably a witch'_ Naruto thought sarcastically. "Can you look over this girl and see if anything is wrong with her?" The nurse nodded, but told Naruto to leave the room after placing the girl onto the bed. Naruto nodded and was putting the girl onto the bed. Just as he was about to pull away, the girl's arms shot out and tangled themselves around Naruto's neck before bringing his face down into her chest. He frantically waved his arms and feet trying to break free. When he did, the girl tried to catch him again but he was out of reach by then. Looking at the nurse who was laughing at him, he glared at her before walking out of the room.

It would be five minutes before Naruto entered again. The nurse said that the girl had bruises on her writs and on her stomach. She also had a few cuts on her body. When Naruto asked why the nurse answered that she didn't know, and that he should ask the girl. Stepping back inside, he noticed that the girl was sleeping calmly. He took in the look of her face and found it rather cute. With an exasperated sigh he placed a chair next to the bed and stood guard by her, just in case the person who had hurt her would have came back to hurt the girl. Yet he never knew when he fell asleep.

_Another flaming monster was taken down by Naruto, as he drove his clawed hand through the armor and froze it to the core. There were a good nine left after twenty minutes of fighting. The three boys sported cuts, bruises and burns. Well, Naruto didn't have any burns, but that just him. They were all out of breath but they needed to go on, they needed to protect the village just beyond that hill. "So three each?" Naruto asked. Both Gaara and Sasuke nodded._

_Gaara was first to rush in to a group of three fire monsters. Two brought their swords down onto him, but he blocked it with his forearms. Unlike Naruto's clawed arm, it wasn't scaled. His arms looked like bricks were put together to make his forearms, but they were clawed. Pushing the two off just in time to block a third attack. Gaara took his free hand as it transformed from a claw into an earthen spear and drove it through the beast's chest. Gaara ducked an attack aimed at his head, before shifting his foot in a small circular motion. A pillar of earth shot out of the frozen floor impaling the beast. Turning to the last one, he broke off the spike and threw it straight through the monster._

_Sasuke was handling his fight the same way as Gaara, just tearing through his opponents though he had more finesse about it. As one monster brought his sword into a stab, the boy merely sidestepped it, and did a kick knocking off the helmet, before driving a golden scaled claw through the body of the monster. The second one didn't fare much better as a clawed foot was wretched through its body. Taking the sword it dropped, he threw it at the last one, before sending a jolt of electricity from his clawed hands and destroyed the monster._

_Naruto didn't waste time trying to beat them down. Being in his element, Naruto used the already freezing cold to booster his own abilities and froze each of them into ice before smashing them. "Ha, it's over," Naruto sighed as he fell to the floor exhausted. The two others nodded as they took their place next to him. Then when they heard a grumbling Naruto groaned. "You have got to be kidding me!" _

_The armors all started to burst into flames and come together. When they were done, a giant towering inferno was made before taking shape of humanoid. It was on fire and began to walk towards the village. Before anyone could react it brought down a fist onto the three kids. When it lifted its fist, there was a dome of earth covering them. It slowly broke down, showing with Gaara with his hands in the air._

"_Gaara, Sasuke go warn the village and get ready to prepare to evacuate if needed," Naruto ordered as he stood up._

"_What about you?" Sasuke asked._

"_I'm going to snap this fucking twig in half," Naruto replied. His face starting to change, blue scales were appearing left and right and his eyes became narrowed._

"_If you're dad hears you cussing out loud," Sasuke smirked before he and Gaara ran off to warn the village. Naruto kept going on with his transformation. His body became longer and bigger. From his back, the pair of wings appeared again, and a large tail was formed. After a couple of seconds, Naruto was gone and a large sapphire colored ice dragon stood in his place. He was only fourth the size of the giant human bonfire, about ten feet tall. The sapphire scales reflected what little sunlight that hit it, and his eyes were now completely a glacial blue. His head had two sets of horns, one going outwards towards the back and the other set curled around it, making it look like crown. Pure white spikes trailed from the horns down all the way to his tail, where four spikes were. Pearl white talons were on his claws, and his teeth mouth was open showing off an array of sharp teeth. With a roar Naruto took off into the air._

Naruto was woken from the dream, when he felt a hand on his knee. Following the hand, Naruto saw that it was from the girl in the bed. She was up and was looking at him with blue eyes. She had somehow gotten a lollipop and had it in her mouth. "Hey you doing better?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I'm fine thanks to you," Naruto noticed that she had a soft voice, but it sounded almost velvety in his ears. Naruto nodded.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze by the way," Naruto offered his hand to the girl.

"I'm Mizore Shirayuki," Mizore shook his hand. When Naruto shook her hand, he noticed something.

"You're hand is a tad colder than most people. You're a yuki-onna aren't you?" Mizore smiled at him before tucking her hair behind an ear and nodded."Heh, that would explain the lollipop." They sat there silent for a moment, before Naruto chose to talk. "I know this maybe personal but what happened to you? I couldn't really ask questions since you fell asleep as I brought you here, and I didn't know that you had bruises either."

"I would rather not say," Mizore answered but didn't look at him. Naruto sighed but knew not to push it. Last time he did just that, his baa-chan punched him through five walls of their house.

"Fine. But hey if you ever need help just ask me 'kay?" Naruto offered with a small smile. Mizore turned back and nodded again.

"Thanks for offering. I also want to thank you for helping me again."

"It's no big really," Naruto smiled scratching the back of his head, sheepishly.

"I really owe you for helping me not once but twice."

"Twice?"

"Twice. Today was the second time, the first time was when you saved my village." Naruto's eyes widened when she said that.

"Wait you mean you were part of the yuki-onna village me and my friends protected all those years back?" Mizore nodded.

"You can say I was the cause of it all. But I meant what I said, I need to thank you for helping out my village."

"How do you know it was me?"

"Well..."

_-flashback-_

_A young 10 year old Mizore was running deep into the forest surrounding her village. Tears stained her eyes as she ran. The leader of their group had said that something bad was going to happen and it was all her fault for showing a human her true form. She left the room crying and has been running since then. Her small kimono was ruffled as she ran. She stopped running however when she saw something. It was a large earthen wall that wasn't there the day before. As she approached it, Mizore jumped up scared as she saw a giant flaming tower appear. It then slowly morphed into the shape of a human._

_She watched on, in both awe and fear, as the monstrosity raise its fist and bring it down onto something within the walls. There was a slight tremor knocking her off her feet. "KYAA!" she screamed. Seconds later the monster pulled back and stared at the spot Mizore guessed it hit. A second later, two figures jumped out from behind the wall and made a break for her village. The walls in front of her then crumbled and she stared mesmerized at what was inside. It was the most majestic looking beast she had ever seen. It was a dragon from what people, both human and monster alike, called a myth._

_With a powerful roar the dragon took flight and stared to battle the giant beast. Taking that as her sign to hide, Mizore ran behind a tree and watch the battle between the two monsters. _'I always thought dragons were just in stories. But they were...are real!'_ Mizore thought. The giant flaming human tried to punch the dragon, but it swerved to the left, and cut the arm of with its wings. The beast gave out a pained screech, as the arm fell off. It then tried to swat the dragon, but dragon used it's tail to deflect the attack. Flying up to the face, the dragon used its powerful talons and put multiple cuts onto the being's face. _

_The flaming man staggered and used its remaining arm to cover its face. The dragon flew off in a circle and used its wings to cut off the foot of the monster. This caused the thing to fall to the ground. As it hit the ground, the dragon flew higher and opened its mouth. Mizore could see a bright light coming from with in it. A moment later a blast of crystal-like energy came out the dragon's mouth hitting the monster. Mizore noted that it looked like diamonds pelting the monster. The monster began to thrash around as it was became frozen. The flames had all but died when the ice completely covered it. A great roar from the dragon, the ice was shattered into dust sized pieces that was scattered into the wind._

_Soon the dragon landed, and began to shrink before finally revealing a small boy, about her age. He had sun kissed blond hair, was slightly tanned and had whisker like marks on his cheeks. She took a step to approach the boy, but then the two others showed up, all the same age as her. They spoke a few words before all taking flight and leaving._

_-flash back end-_

"After that I told my mom and other people, but they didn't seem to believe me," Mizore explained.

"It would make sense though. People think we dragon's aren't real at all. But honestly how'd you know it was me when we got to school?" Naruto asked.

"Your whisker marks," Mizore replied pointing at them. "I always remembered them for some reason." Naruto shook his head and chuckled.

"Its getting kinda late. Want to get dinner with me at the cafeteria?" Naruto asked. Mizore smiled and accepted his offer.

(Time skip -2 hours-)

Naruto laid in his bed, remembering that Mizore agreed to come ask him if she ever needed help. Raising his right arm, he stared at it. His blue eyes went from cerulean, to glacial, to a furious red before settling on a light purple. Not many people could see what he was staring at, save for his dad and very few others. This was because like his father, he could see destiny sometimes. Due to his interpretation of what destiny is, Naruto sees a shackle attached to his right wrist. A single small chain protruding from it symbolizing his own destiny. Attached to the shackle themselves were numerous multicolored strings, all having names of people on it.

But tonight was different, a new string had appeared. Well, not appeared but became visible. His father said all the strings are connected to one another but won't become visible to him unless he meets that person. He also said that those connected to the chain and not the shackle are those who would affect his life the most. He watched as a light purple string, covered in ice attached itself onto the chain. He then looked at the other names attached to it, There were his mother and father, Gaara and Sasuke, Moka and now Mizore. Shaking his head Naruto gave out a yawn before going to sleep, not noticing a red string being placed onto his pinky and stretching far away from him, onto another person's finger.

(Chapter End)

AN: So what you guys think? Read and review yeah? Oh and the CMA or of my own concept so yeah.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Okay I have to thank my cousin for posting this up for me...even though he hates reading and writing, and all thing literature in general. Hope you guys like the chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO VAMPIRE**

Naruto was rather irritated that morning of school. He spoke to Mizore so they can hang out before school, but she said that she was going to stay in her dorm because she wasn't feeling well. He then went to ask Yukari if she would like to hang out with him as well, but sadly she was invited to the principal's office for some sort of award, keeping her busy for most of that day. So this left Naruto, who was now sitting down in his homeroom class bored out of his wits. Meaning that Naruto was currently asleep in class. The blond haired boy was woken up when a large book slammed down onto his desk, causing him to stand up and shout in panic. "I didn't take those pictures I swear! Ero-kappa made me do it! Don't hurt me baa-chan!" he shouted. The class bursted into laughter when he finished. Quickly scanned the room and saw that he wasn't at home, he wasn't in trouble with his surrogate grandmother, and that he was currently the laughing stock of the class. The blond was blushing due to his embarrassment.

"Well Namikaze-san," the teacher said laughing as well. "I was about to punish you, but seeing as you've embarrassed yourself enough, you're off the hook. Now please take a seat and stay awake." Naruto grumbled something and took his seat. He glared at the boys who were still laughing, and they stopped when they felt the air around them suddenly get colder. When the girls kept laughing at him, he didn't glare for he didn't think it was right. So from beneath his palm he smirked in their direction, and the girls suddenly found themselves feeling a bit warmer. "Will the person messing with the temperature stop that."

Naruto nearly snorted, but just did as what was said. "Now class as you I'm here to tell you some important news. We are going to be cutting class short today..." Cheers from all the students interrupted the teacher, "...for a school activity," the teacher finished. The students then groaned. "As you can see we are trying to fit into human society so we can cohabit Earth with them. To simulate that the school has required you to join a club. It can be any club you want, just be sure not to cause too much trouble. Am I clear?" Everyone nodded, except for Naruto who had been staring out the window. "Good you can now go check out what clubs to join."

(In the hallways)

Naruto was casually walking the hallways alone, trying to find a club that would suit his desires. He passed by a few that were rather normal like regular sports clubs such as baseball and basketball club. Then there were clubs such as the acupuncture club and the mummy club, who used a real mummy, were rather odd. "Join the swimming club!" a few girls in swimsuits shouted. Naruto looked at them up and down, most of them were wearing really nice bikinis that showed off their great bodies. He smirked at the thought of joining.

"Maybe I should join...Nah!" Naruto decided not to. "I can do more with my time then just play in water. Besides, the people will just leave the moment I step in. Too cold to handle." So Naruto continued on his trek to find a suitable club.

"Come join the karate club!" a voice shouted out. Naruto looked around the corner and found people in Karate Gi's fighting one another. When one was savagely thrown to the floor Naruto raised a brow, but people cheered as the boy took a bow. "So who wants to take a shot?" Nobody raised their hand. "Oh come on really now?"

"I'll do it," Naruto said bravely. There were a few murmurs as he walked up but nonetheless everyone clapped. In a far corner of the hallway, Naruto saw two people wearing student police uniform. "They're still out to get me..." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" asked a hazel haired teen. He too was wearing a Gi, and was obviously older than Naruto. The blond took a wild guess and thought he was the captain of the club. "I mean you are a bit...scrawny."

"Of course I'm sure." Naruto smirked as his opponent, a small buff kid, scoffed when he saw Naruto. Taking of his blazer he set it on the ground, while rolling up the sleeve of his shirt and loosening his tie. This gained some squeals from girls when they saw his muscles on his arms. Naruto put his right leg back, and put his left one forward. He then made his hands into fists, before getting into a ready position. Naruto started to bounce from his left to right leg on a set rhythm, before stopping and cracking his neck. "Okay I'm ready."

"Okay," the captain said. Looking at his own club member the captain brought his hand down. "Begin!" The first one to move was Naruto's opponent as he moved forward cautiously. When he was within an arms distance away, the boy swung his right fist. Naruto in turn shot out his own fist. Not only did it parry the his opponent's attack, Naruto made contact with the boy's face. The other boy staggered from the blow, and took a few steps back to get some distance between them so that he can recover.

"What's wrong?" Naruto taunted. The boy growled as he stared at Naruto. The opponent then came in with a kick for his next attack. In response, Naruto tilted backwards on his right leg while outstretching his left. This had him ducking under the kick. As Naruto got up, he placed his right hand onto the leg that was still in midair and pushed it forward. This had the boy spinning to the right. So Naruto followed up by doing an uppercut to the boys chest, making the boy move back more. The boy the growled and went for a grapple. Naruto smirked, as he made a claw with his hand and grabbed his opponent's neck. This stopped the boy from moving any more forward, Naruto pushed of slightly, bringing his elbow onto the same spot he did the uppercut. He then did a strong foot stomp onto the opponent's left foot, making him fall down. Naruto then ended his combo with a swift kick to the gut, sending the boy to the floor.

"Winner! Mr..." the captain waited for Naruto to offer his name.

"Eh I don't think you want my name. Besides I don't think I'm going to join this club."

"Huh? Why not? You surely have the talent. Not only that, you seem to have prior training in the field. Why do say you are not joining?" the captain his voice hysterical at the fact a prospect was not interested.

"If you guys do this every day I'd get bored of it. Sure a spar is fun and all but I don't like doing that all the time. Besides my sensei old made me take martial arts seeing as I wasn't allowed to use bladed weaponry." All the people watching paled when they heard that. Noticing the sudden drop in temperature Naruto sweat dropped. "No no no no no! You have me all wrong! I wasn't being trained to be a killer...well technically I was being trained to be an assassin...but that's not the point!" Naruto tried to defend himself. This just had the crowd talking more. "Oh come on! It's not like your parents ever sent you to some odd school to learn something you more or less like don't want to." When no one responded Naruto laughed nervously. "Oh right hehehe, we're all in a school just like that..."

"Are you sure you won't like to join the karate club?" the captain pleaded.

"Nope sorry. But if you ever need a backup just call me 'kay." After that Naruto took his blazer and then stalked off back into the halls trying to find a club for himself.

(An hour later)

"Why can't I find a club that suits my likes!" Naruto was nearly pulling out his hair when he shouted this out.

"Maybe I can help you," replied a feminine voice. Looking above towards where the voice came from, he was met with an odd looked like a normal human. Blond hair, red rimmed glasses with a red tube top, brown miniskirt, heels and a white coat. The only thing that made her known as a monster was the fact that a pair of cat ears and a cat tail were sprouted.

"Uh...you know your transformation has come undone right?" Naruto told her unsurely. When the woman looked at her form she laughed nervously.

"You are lucky you are not my student or I would have scratched out your face," the catgirl replied. Naruto gulped knowing that he just insulted a teacher.

"Ehehehe." Scratching the back of his head, Naruto looked away. "Now what was it you were saying about helping me with a club..."

"Shizuka-sensei."

"Right Neko-sensei." Naruto had to jump back from the scratch he was about to receive when he said her nickname.

"Why don't you join the newspaper club nya?" the teacher offered after regaining her composure.

"Newspaper club? You mean like write articles, give it out to people, spy on others to obtain info?" The catgirl in front of him nodded. Naruto thought for a moment before shrugging. "Why not? It could help me with my sneaking skills." At that the odd sensei in front of him brought him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh thank you so much!" Shizuka squealed.

"C-c-can't b-breathe!" Naruto wheezed. Shizuka let go of him and started to purr. Naruto was breathing in and taking in as much hair as he could when her released.

"Sorry about that, nya." Naruto nodded seeing as he still couldn't breath."Why don't you go meet the other person in the club so far. He will be your senpai after all." Naruto nodded again.

"Where do I find him?"

"Ginei-kun should be near the athletics department of our school at the moment. Said something about taking pictures."

"Right thanks." The blond then began to walk off, muttering about how this may be a bad choice.

(Outside of the girls locker room near the gym)

Right now girls were changing clothes to go show off to the boys just what the swimming club could do. "Hehehe," a perverted giggle came out, but no girl seemed to hear it, since it was coming from the outside. That is where a tall boy was crouching with a digital camera in hand. He wore the same uniform as everyone else but seemed more casual about it. The top button was undone and his tie was missing. He had brown hair that was held back by a red hair band. The boy was perversely giggling as he kept snapping pictures of the girls changing.

"So any great looking girls in there?" a voice said from next to him.

"Yeah there are," the boy replied. "Tamao, the leader of the swim team," the boy paused in order to point out a girl with chestnut hair and an orange bikini, "she is pretty good looking. But all of these girls are fine too."

"I have to agree with you on that," the voice replied. "But I have to say, that Moka out does them all no?"

"Hell ye-AH!" the boy shouted finally noticing that he had company. He looked Naruto was also peaking alongside him. "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago," Naruto replied as he kept looking at the girls. "Don't worry though I won't rat you out. We fellow perverts need to stick together!" Naruto proclaimed in a hushed voice so that the girls wouldn't here him. The brown haired teen seemed gobsmacked before patting Naruto on the back and laughing.

"You got that right! Names Ginei."

"Ah! You're Ginei-senpai!" Naruto bowed.

"Huh?"

"My name is Naruto Namikaze! I'm part of the newspaper club. Please take care of me!" Naruto bowed again, but he was smirking. "Though I would have never thought you would be a pervert. You would do my godfather proud..." Naruto sniffled, and wiped away tears of joy. "I mean to find another person like such as yourself here..."

"Wait...so you mean to tell me that you could tell I was a pervert from the get go?"

"Yup! Staying with a super pervert from time to time is a curse. I can find out who perverts are easily, but then well...Let's say I got influenced by him easily." Ginei nodded before motioning that the two of them should take a walk, away from the girls who were changing.

"Why did you want to join the newspaper club?" Ginei asked.

"Honestly, all the other clubs seemed boring to me. I can do most of those things on a day to day basis. But I have never been a reporter before and it seems fun," Naruto replied. "I also have a second motive though."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"I'll be straight here with you Ginei-senpai," Naruto said as he stopped in his tracks and stared his new found senior in the eye. "There are people here who seem to want me dead, as well as a rather...intriguing person has come to meet me within the past few weeks. Now as I have to say I need to gather info, and I see this as a great place to do just that."

"So you are saying you are going to use the newspaper club for your own devices?"

"More or less," Naruto said with a shrug. "I will help you out though. Being a reporter sounds fun." Ginei looked at Naruto for a moment before grabbing him by the shoulder.

"I swear if you somehow manage to hurt any of the other members that join this club because of those motives I will hunt you down, hear me?"

"Are you threatening me?" A smile crossed Naruto's face as grabbed Ginei by the hands. Ginei let out a shout of pain before Naruto let go. Staring at his wrists, he felt that his left one got burned while the other was frozen. "Don't worry about the other members," Naruto said getting the boy's attention. "If trouble comes after me, I'll quit and I know they will follow after that. Bystanders shouldn't get affected by what I do after all." Naruto then looked at his senpai who was nursing his "wounds." "Don't worry about those." Ginei looked up at Naruto. "I just heated your bones in the left and chilled the ones in the right. The stinging should go away soon."

"Just what are you?" Gin asked as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Monster I mean."

"Me? Well I'll show you something most people won't be able to see, unless they want to go to the infirmary bloodied and bruised." Naruto blinked and Gin gasped at what he saw. Naruto's right eye was blood red and slitted, while the left was slitted as well but was glacial blue. He blinked again and was gone.

"You're some type of hybrid aren't you?" Ginei asked.

"Yup! Mom was a kitsune! Dad was...well what he is, is to remain secrets, we'll keep it at that." A few moments passed, as the tension began to lift. "Sooooo...want to watch the swim team at the pool?"

"Race you," Ginei replied. Before Naruto could even answer the boy was gone with a flash of speed.

"O-Oy! You left me!" Naruto shouted as he ran after his senior.

(At the edge of the pool)

"Hmm..." Naruto hummed, his eyes narrowed. He and Ginei were hiding in the bushes and were taking snapshots of the girls.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Ginei asked.

"Isn't that the boy who's hung around Moka all this time?" Naruto pointed at a raven haired boy who was in trunks and swimming with the captain of the swim club.

"Hmm you're right." Ginei then started to sniff the air and frowned. "They're in trouble."

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked.

"You're part kitsune, take a whiff." Naruto did as he was told and smelled the air. He took notice of the water, the people around him, but then when he smelled the swim club his eyes widened.

"Mermaids..."

"That's right. This is bad for the people in the pool." Ginei heard Naruto growl next to him. Turning to the blond he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Damn my conscience." Naruto got up and ran away from the pool. He sniffed the air and found the familiar scent of Moka. Following his nose he found the girl rosette moping around on the stairs...again. With a sigh Naruto walked up to the girl. "Hey you!" he shouted. This Moka shot her head up and looked up.

"D-do I know you?" the vampire asked.

"No, I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting before." Naruto felt sick to his stomach when he said that. _Stupid etiquette lessons...bleh!_ "I know you are Moka Akashiya, though. Nice to meet you." Naruto offered his hand to her. Moka in turn shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you um..."

"My name is of no importance right now. I just came to say that your friend is in trouble, Tsukune I think his name was. He's being attacked at the pool right now."

"Oh no!" Moka gasped. Bowing before him, Naruto got to see a fair amount of jiggle from her breasts, but ignored it. "Thank you for telling me! I hope to meet you again!" Moka then took off in a sprint. Naruto released a sigh as she ran away.

"Damn...I'm helping that brat get closer to her."

"I'd say," he heard Ginei say. Looking behind him he saw the boy walking out from behind a pillar. "You after Moka too?"

"Not really..." Naruto replied looking in the same direction the rosette left in. "I just knew her before this. I want to see if she remembers me is all."

"Oh? You used to know the beauty queen of the school?" Ginei asked as he stood next to the blond.

"Well...not that one exactly." When Ginei raised a brow, Naruto snickered. "Long story." Ginei accepted it well enough.

"You'll have to tell me about it one day."

"Of course Ginei-senpai." The two stopped talking when they felt a dark aura was released. "Hmm...Maybe it's time to reintroduce myself. Take care of yourself senpai."

"Okay then Naruto. See you in the club tomorrow!" Ginei then again disappeared using some very fast speed.

"Wonder what type of monster he is?" Naruto mumbled as he looked over where Ginei used to be. With a shake of his head, Naruto put his hands into his pockets headed towards the pool in a leisurely fashion. When he arrived he saw Inner-Moka slap Tsukune and flinched. '_Damn...even I felt that' _Naruto thought as he approached the group.

"You! What are you doing here?" Kurumu shouted at him, also pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"I have a name you know, love," Naruto replied in a horrible impersonation of James bond. Kurumu blanched as she heard it. "It is said as Na-Ru-To. Now you say it."

"I'm not a little kid you know!" Kurumu shouted at him.

"And I'm not deaf! Don't shout at me!"

"Oh yeah? I'll shout when I want to!"

"Look. Why don't we start over?" Naruto asked. "Let's put all the yelling and the attempted mind control behind us." Naruto smiled and put out his hand. "Nice to meet you." Kurumu stared at it for a moment before huffing and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kurumu Kurono ."

"Hello Kurumu, I'm Naruto Namikaze."

"Moka? What's wrong?" Naruto heard Tsukune ask. Looking towards the other two, Naruto and Kurumu noticed that Moka had gone rigid. The silver haired vampire turned around, and her red eyes met with Naruto's blue. Slowly Moka took a step forward, and then another. By the time she was close to Naruto her eyes narrowed. She sent up a kick towards his head, that surprised everyone. The thing that surprised everyone more was Naruto's arm blocking the attack.

"Nice to see you too Moka."

"Naruto Namikaze..." Inner-Moka grounded out. As she retracted her leg and went for a punch. Naruto caught it easily.

"What's wrong Moka~chan?" Naruto asked with a sing song voice. His face was then met with a slap, one that made everyone around them flinch from the sound of the impact. Naruto however just stood there, staring the girl directly in the eye. "That still hurts you know, Moka."

"Naruto..." Inner-Moka said again. The next thing people saw was Moka slightly embrace Naruto. "Onii-sama..."

"WHAT!" Kurumu and Tsukune shouted at the same time. "Onii-sama!" Moka let go and turned to Naruto.

"You have to explain everything...now." She glared at him.

"You know your threats don't scare me Moka-chan. You may be stronger physically when in that state, but you forget, I'm more skilled than you are." Naruto then turned around and began to walk away. "We need to find time to catch up Moka-chan. 5 years has been far too long." Those were his parting words as he somehow disappeared within the shadow of a tree.

"H-how did he do that?" Tsukune asked unsurely, before Inner-Moka put on the rosario

(In the hall ways)

Naruto appeared out of a shadow within the school. Learning to walk from shadow to shadow was part of the ninja training he had received up in the mountains, that along with his martial arts...and a few things he hated such as meditation and etiquette. Naruto shuddered remembering how he failed those two classes miserably. It was just against part of his nature to be so...polite and quiet for a time like that. He was part kitsune for heaven's sake, pranking was in his nature!

Though one of his sensei at the ninja school helped him with the ramen addiction he had, and found a...not so nice placebo, frozen sweets. Naruto was now sadly an addict of both ramen and frozen treats. So he had decided to go to the cafeteria to see if he can get himself some ice cream or ramen. As he entered he passed by a dirty blond who was wearing a student police uniform. They both reached the end of the hall way before turning to each other. Naruto could feel killing intent coming from the boy as he was being stared down. To make it even Naruto surged some of his own. If one were to watch, they would have said that electricity could be seen in between them. They both stopped trying to murder each other with their eyes a moment later.

"Not bad for a delinquent," the dirty blond complimented. "Not only standing up against that sort of killing intent, but sending some back."

"I'd say the same to you cop," Naruto retorted.

"Stay out of trouble or I will be going after you personally."

"Don't I get a name for my so called judge jury and executioner?"

"Kuyou. Though I have an offer for you," Kuyou stated as he walked closer to Naruto. "Why don't you join me and my cause?"

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"Join the Student Police Committee." Kuyou began to walk stalk around Naruto, looking at him as if he were some type of specimen. "I've seen what you could do physically. You were able to take down a golem as if it were nothing, and the fact you could put up illusions is pretty good too. Join me and together we can rid this school of these..._filth_ that don't belong here." Kuyou was by now staring out a window at the setting sun that was just below dark clouds. Behind him Naruto was contemplating what he just said. Kuyou then turned around and offered his hand to Naruto. "What do you say?"

Naruto reached out for it and grabbed his arm. Kuyou smirked, until that was Naruto pulled him close. "I wouldn't join you or your cronies if my life depended on it." Naruto let go and then began to walk towards the double doors that lead to the cafeteria.

"You're making a mistake. You don't want me as an enemy."

"I'd say the same to you cop," Naruto repeated the very first words he said to Kuyou since their meeting. The blond then walked through the doors of the cafeteria, a frown on his face. He already felt the hallway's temperature shooting up as he let. _'I just made on hell of an opponent.'_

(Timeskip, Mizore's Room)

"You feeling better Mizore?" Naruto asked as he was sitting next to the yuki-onna. The purple haired girl nodded and smiled tenderly at him.

"I'm doing a lot better now, thank you," Mizore told him. "So how was school today?"

"Pretty hectic. People were joining clubs cuz we had to. I ended up joining the newspaper club."

"That sounds nice. Do you think you'll make friends there?"

"Of course! You should join with me me as well when you get better." Mizore nodded. "So how was your day?"

"I spent most of it in here."

"I forgot to ask, but are you ever going to tell me what is wrong?" Mizore chose that time to look away.

"I'd still rather not talk about it," the girl said sadly.

"Mizore-chan," he said taking hold of her hand. "I'm your friend, and I'm worried about you. You can tell me anything. I wouldn't laugh or judge you in anyway. So please tell me what is wrong so I can help." Mizore still refused to look at him. With a heavy heart, Naruto dropped the subject. "SOO...find any boys that caught your eye yet?" When Naruto saw a rose colored hue on her pale cheeks his jaw dropped. "You have haven't you!"

"Y-yes..." Mizore replied sheepishly.

"Who's the lucky guy? Maybe I can help you get together!" Naruto exclaimed willing to help his friend in her love life.

"You would laugh at my choice though..."

"No, I wouldn't. Now come on tell me..."

"Tsukune Aono." Naruto stopped in his tracks for a moment. The name registered and his eyelids closed.

"Did you say Tsukune?" Mizore nodded. "Well damn, isn't he always around Moka? I mean that would be some pretty hard competition for you Mizore-chan." Mizore glared at him when he said that.

"Are you saying I don't have a chance Naruto?"

"No, no. I'm just saying its hard competition. Who ever said you didn't have a chance? I'll still help you though. You are still one of my friends here after all. Though Moka is my friend too...but you technically asked first in my opinion."

"So you are going to try and help me with my situation?"

"Of course Mizore-chan," Naruto answered with a genuine smile. The long haired girl gave him a light hug. After saying goodbyes Naruto walked out the door and remembered one thing he said during his walk home. "When the hell did I start adding 'chan' to Mizore's name?"

"Who's this Mizore?" Ginei's voice asked.

"GAH!" Naruto shouted as turned around. He saw his senpai leaning against a tree. "How do you do that? Even with my ninja training I couldn't sense."

"Heh, you're just too slow Naruto." The boy then put an arm around his shoulder and asked. "Now tell me who is this Mizore chick? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Naruto blushed at what he suggested.

"N-no. We're just friends." Ginei smiled when he heard that.

"So you don't mind if I ask her to be my girlfriend?" The older boy felt the air suddenly get colder. Looking towards Naruto he smirked, seeing as the blond was grinding his teeth.

"She likes somebody at the moment?"

"Oh who can that be?" With a defeated sigh Naruto responded.

"Tsukune Aono."

"What!" Ginei all but screamed. "Not him again! He's already got two of the hottest girls in our school fighting for him! Now your friend likes him too?" Naruto nodded in defeat. "What the hell does he have that we don't? I mean we are both good looking, smart and charismatic guys! Tell me one thing he is that awe aren't?"

"He's not a pervert like the both of us..." The two hanged their heads in shame and sighed. "That won't make me change though! Took me years to appreciate a girl's body and I'm not changing my mind now!"

"That's right! Who said we can't be a pervert and still get the girl?"

"Yeah!"

"Perverts unite!" Ginei exclaimed with his fist pumped into the. Naruto followed suit. What they didn't know was that they were in the middle of the school grounds, but a chorus woke them from their stupor.

"**PERVERTS UNITE!**" most of the male student body shouted out. The two looked around them and saw that they all had their arms pumped into the air as well.

"Um...I think that got a bit out of hand..." Naruto muttered.

"Yeah...Let's get out of here."

"Agreed." After that the two disappeared into the crowd not to be seen again.

(Timeskip, Naruto's room)

Naruto had decided not to add anything to his room. The futon was nice enough, and the desk was certainly big enough for whatever he needed. The only thing he did add though was a book case full of cook books, and instructions on how to do some drawing and sculpting. Again he blamed his senseis at the weird ninja school for his odd hobbies. That doesn't matter at the moment, seeing as the blond had taken out a laptop from underneath his bed and placed it on the desk.

Going through a few programs and what not, a few runes on the back glowed a dull red before a window opened up on the screen. It was a video chat. "Hello Naruto," the monotone voice of Gaara greeted him. The red head was wearing a yellow and white blazer, yellow being the predominant color.

"Sup Gaara. How has your 'punishment' been going along?" Naruto asked.

"It is fine...though I still do not get the concept of this duel monsters card game. I do not see why they sent me to an institute to just learn it?"

"You're father sent you there to learn tactics and strategies. That's what duel monsters is all about!" Naruto exclaimed, being a fan of that game himself. "I hope you can give me a live feed when you start to duel man. I want to see what you can do."

"Fine. How is your schooling coming along? You must be in a better place seeing as you are with your own kind."

"Humans aren't bad Gaara and you know it too." Gaara gave ghost of a smile from his end of the chat. "But it's pretty bad here. Seems like on my first day I already made enemies. And after a few weeks, it seems like the boss might have to take care of me personally."

"Always finding yourself in trouble eh dobe?" A third voice taunted. The screen split into two and Sasuke appeared. It didn't seem like he was wearing a uniform for any school, but rather a pair of regular clothes.

"Teme," Naruto greeted with a nod. "How's that dimension coming along?"

"I still don't understand how Itachi did this?" Sasuke sighed. "He sent me to a different world, saying that he'd come back for me after three years, to learn. I mean I don't even know what the hell the Arde-whatever knights are!"

"Knights?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah. It's a bunch of these girls who fly around on brooms and protect the people of this world. Got a school for it too."

"So you were sent to an all girls school?" Naruto snickered.

"Shut up..." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I don't mind though, but the girls...some of them are just too annoying! They've become fangirls..." All three shuddered when they heard that. "It's seems..."

"Sasuke-kun! It's time for our dorm's bath!" a tanned girl with yellow hair, horns and a pair of glasses called out to him.

"In a minute!" Sasuke shouted back. When the girl left, Naruto was smirking at him and Gaara raised a brow.

"I can see why it's not bad Sasuke. That girl looked great, and taking a bath with the entire dorm full of them? Lucky bastard."

"I must agree with Naruto. That does seem rather...pleasant," Gaara seconded the motion.

"Oh shut up..." Sasuke then cut the connection.

"Well, I will be taking my leave to Naruto."

"See you around Gaara." The connection was then cut. That was the first conference the three held in a while. Deciding it was time to go to sleep, Naruto took a quick shower before climbing into his futon. Putting up his right wrist again, he stared at his so called destiny. A few new strings became visible. Kuyou's was practically on fire, and was connected at the base of the chain, meaning some will happen between them. Kurumu's, which was a dark purple that had an arousing scent on it, appeared on the chain next to Mizore's string. Tsukune's name also appeared on the chain, near the very top too, meaning that he will somehow affect Naruto's life drastically. Ginei's name was on the shackle meaning his affect on Naruto's life was small. Naruto's eyes narrowed though, when he noticed that Hokuto's name appeared on the chain as well. It was white, and looked sharper than every other string there.

"Well...seems like my life is just going to be interesting now ain't that?" Naruto grumbled. His eyes then spotted a red string on his pinky. "Oh you have to be kidding me...that whole soul mate thing dad said was true!" Naruto shouted in response. Naruto examined it closer and noticed that it seemed to have split ends, indicating that destiny was still deciding who he should be paired up with for life. "Who ever the girl is...I hope she can fight or else life will be a living hell for her..." Around the school, multiple girls sneezed when he said that.

(Far away in a castle)

"Achoo!" three girls sneezed at the same time.

"Kokoa, Kaluha, Akuha are you all getting sick at the same time?" an older man asked.

"No father," all three replied.

**-END-**

AN: WHAT YOU GUYS THINK? LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Heres the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. OH and thanks for the reviews their always welcomed by me.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO+VAMPIRE.**

"So you're going to hold the first meeting of the Newspaper Club today?" Naruto asked as he sipped on a can of soda. He was on the roof of the academy leaning against the high fence and talking to Ginei, or Gin as he liked to be called. The brunette was standing across from Naruto drinking his own drink.

"Yeah. You going to attend?" Gin asked his friend.

"I'll be a bit late, I need to visit Mizore-chan again," Naruto replied. When Gin adopted a perverted grin on his face Naruto frowned. "Look how many times do I have to tell you we are not like that."

"To many a people, they would think so." Gin walked over to him and draped an arm across Naruto's shoulder. "You see it's rare for girls here to have boys in their dorm room, let alone for several hours at a time." The older boy then pointed at his junior club member. "You on the other hand spend time hours on end there, and several times a week two. People will start to believe that you two are doing something in there. Think about what that would do to her love life."

Naruto frowned. "You're thinking into it too much Gin-senpai. When rumors start to fly I will deny all of it. Besides I decided to help her gain the love of Tsukune remember?"

"I still don't know why you're helping him out get yet another girl into his harem," Gin sighed.

"His harem?" Naruto asked confused.

"Two of the hottest girls in your classes, scratch that, the whole _school_ are fighting over him. How many times do I have to repeat this to you?"

"Once is enough, but it irks me that it happens. But I gave Mizore-chan my word, and I never go back on my word. Believe it."

"I really pity you man." Gin gave one more sigh before leaving the roof with a confused Naruto.

"Hey does that mean!" Naruto shouted after his senpai. The boy, however, was already down the gone from the roof. "I really don't get why he said he pitied me..." Naruto pouted, but then shook it off. He walked towards the edge of the roof before turning around and running the opposite direction, and opening his wings from his back and flew off towards the dorms. "Man I miss this." Naruto smiled as he felt the wind in his hair. Down below several people were wondering who was flying in the sky.

(Mizore's Room)

"Mizore-chan!" Naruto greeted as he opened the door. Unfortunately he was met with the silence of an empty room. "Huh? Now that's weird. She's usually here." Naruto entered the room and looked around to see any traces of his friend. Giving it a once over, he frowned. "Man, the day I have free time she up and disappears on me," Naruto frowned for the hundredth time that day. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. He was about to take a seat on a chair when he caught it, Mizore's scent. Checking his watch to make sure he had plenty of time, he decided to follow the scent.

He trailed the scent outside and followed it somewhere into and past the wooded area. Naruto was confused as he was nearing what seemed to be salt water in scent as well. As he came out of the woods he saw Mizore on a cliff over looking the ocean. As he was about to call out to her, Naruto stopped. Mizore wasn't alone. Naruto hid behind a tree as he watched his friend talk to a man older than them, a teacher if he was right. From the looks of things they were shouting. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw the man's face turn into that of disgust as he stared at Mizore. When he slapped Mizore across the face, Naruto nearly ran to beat, no kill the guy but the man left, leaving a crying Mizore. Naruto walked toward the crying girl, but not before remembering the face of the man.

"Mizore-chan," Naruto called out softly. Mizore turned around and faced him. Her eyes were wide and red, matching the slap mark on her cheek, as tear drops froze on her cheeks.

"N-Naruto..." she whispered. She saw his eyes, they were full of sadness, hurt and...pity? "W-what did you see?"

"Enough." Naruto walked up to the girl and held her by the shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me a guy was harassing you?" Naruto asked his eyes boring into her own.

"H-he w-wasn't h-h-harassing me..."

"Mizore that guy was shouting at you and even slapped you!" Naruto's eyes changed into the ones when he is usually mad. "I wanted to rush over here and tear that guy apart!" Ice started forming at their feet as Naruto's temper began to rise. "I asked you if something was wrong and you kept denying it! How come you didn't tell me someone was bullying you! How come you didn't want my help!" His voice then changed that into a whisper that sent an odd shiver up the girl's spine. "Why didn't you trust me?" By the time Naruto was done asking questions, the grass beneath their feet was covered in sheet of snow and ice.

"I'm sorry," Mizore apologized after moments of unbearable silence between the two. "I didn't want you to get involved with my mess."

"What do you mean Mizore-chan?" Naruto cupped her chin, tilted her head upwards so he look her in the eye. "I'm your friend, I'll always be happy to help you out." He gave her a kind smile, and the yuki-onna pale cheeks gained a tinge of red. "So tell me what happened."

Mizore looked embarrassed and bit disgusted before she sighed and sat down on the cold piece of land. She then patted the ground next to her and Naruto sat in that spot. "You know I am a yuki-onna right?" Naruto nodded his head. "You see our race is...dying and is short on people. Our time of being able to give birth is small and I'm approaching mine quickly." Naruto nodded again not wanting to interrupt the girl, lest she stops. "The man you saw was Katsubo-sensei, the gym teacher. I-I..." Mizore started to tear up again and choked on her words.

"You thought he was the one huh?" Naruto asked sadly. It was now Mizore's turn to nod.

"At the beginning of the school year he was so nice and kind to me. I thought he loved me. But I was blinded by my own naivete. I mean who would want a loner girl like me?" Naruto winced at the tone of her voice. "That is why I tried to break off the relationship I had created with him. But he didn't want to. So that's why I attacked him when he tried to assault me one day, but he attacked me too. That's why there was a bruise when you and I met." Mizore looked towards Naruto when she heard him growling. His eyes were glowing a bright blue as a large blizzard was spiraling around. Blue scales started to appear on his hands and face, as his teeth became like fangs. "Naruto?"

"I'm going to kill him," Naruto uttered just above a whisper. The blizzard was running rampant as his rage grew. "I'm going to make him pay for hurting you. He won't be even able to hurt you anymore when he's frozen like a fucking popsicle!" Naruto stood up and turned to go find and slaughter the man that hurt his friend. He was stopped when he felt something holding on to his waist. Looking down he saw that Mizore was holding him. "Mizore let go."

"Naruto...please don't go. I-I know I didn't trust you enough to say this type of thing to you. But I need you now," Mizore pleaded as she held onto. Naruto closed his eyes and took calming breaths to make sure he didn't frighten the girl.

"Mizore-chan. I need you to move away from me for a moment." When Mizore wouldn't let go Naruto sighed. "Don't worry I won't do anything bad, but I need to vent some anger. I really don't want you getting hurt when I do it." He felt Mizore hesitantly pull away from him and probably away from the end of the cliff. When he felt she was a safe distant away. Naruto took in a deep breath and roared. **"GRAWRRRR!"**

Mizore gasped when she saw that instead of the usual blizzard that accompanied the blond, ebony flames started to burst around him, melting the frozen land and two tails made completely out of black flames were wagging in the air. When Naruto finally stop roaring and the flames died down he turned around and looked at her with blood red eyes. He blinked and they disappeared from sight. "Naruto?"

"Sorry you had to see that side of me Mizore-chan. You should be happy though. You're one of the few people who can look at this and not have to worry."

"Worry about what?" Mizore asked as she stepped next to him.

"Me hurting you." When Mizore looked at him confused he shook his head. "That form is usually only shown to those who angered me. Its even rarer to see me in my true form."

"But I saw that too." Naruto chuckled as he laid down on the now dampened grass and closed his eyes. Mizore laid down next to him and was watching the clouds pass by.

"Well, doesn't that make you special. Outside of my family, surrogate one included, I think you're the only one to have seen me in both forms." Naruto opened a single eye when he felt a weight on his shoulder. Turning his head he saw Mizore was leaning against him casually watching the clouds, as if the events that had occurred a few minutes ago had never happened in the first place. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes again, so he could take a much deserved nap.

Mizore heard Naruto's light snoring minutes later. The purple haired girl sat up and looked at his face at how calm and at peace it was. "I'm also sorry Naruto," Mizore whispered as she caressed his cheek with her hand. Her hand then drifted to his hair and tucked to behind one of his ears. "I had lied to you." She calmly laid down and put her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat, and felt her own beating rapidly. Listening to his heart beat, she slowly lulled to sleep with its rhythm. The last words she said before falling asleep, "I never liked Tsukune."

(Time skip-few hours)

Naruto slowly woke up feeling refreshed. Though he never knew there was a a weight on his chest. Putting his hand to find out what was there, he was surprised to feel hair on it. Who ever it was also snoring. Naruto took in a deep breath and the scent of lavender filled his nostrils. He knew that it was Mizore sleeping on him. Naruto had unconsciously had his hand running through her hair, mentally commenting on how good it felt. The girl was slowly snuggling into his chest.

'_I...I could get used to waking up like this,_' Naruto thought as he slowly pulled the girl closer into a hug.

"How was your sleep Naruto?" the blond heard Mizore ask. He smiled down at the girl who was smiling at him.

"Quite refreshing actually," Naruto replied still unconsciously running his hand through her hair. "You fall asleep too?" Naruto also felt her nod, and wondered why she was massaging his chest, not at all minding the feeling. "You know this kind of feels good."

"What does?"

"Waking up like this. All relaxed, with a beautiful girl by my side. It's feels great." Naruto sighed before slowly letting go of the girl. "Sadly it won't work out like that."

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"You like Tsukune. It'd be odd if I said that to you though. Even though I did promise to help you out it, seemed like I'm hitting on you." Naruto stood up and helped Mizore up. Naruto then leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Though the few panty shots I've got from you I'll treasure forever. I mean alternating light and dark purple striped stockings, with matching panties. That had me excited." Naruto chuckled when he saw the girl blushing madly. "Hey I was just joking." The blond looked at his friend and saw that her hands then turned into frozen claws, while her hair had gained some ice.

"That. Was. NOT. **FUNNY!**" Naruto laughed nervously as he ran away from her. Even though he was being chased by a girl out for his life, but he didn't care. He saw that she wasn't truly into it. The smile on her face was a dead give away that the girl was having fun.

(Scene change)

"So where were you?" Ginei asked. He was waiting for Naruto outside his dorm room a knowing smirk on his face. It was dark out now and Naruto was just going home at the moment.

"I was just hanging out with Mizore-chan," Naruto replied with a smile.

"For a few hours? You had so much fun you forgot the meeting didn't you?" Naruto frowned at the implications Gin was saying but he waved it off. The two of them were just messing around the entire day and had forgotten about everything else. To end the day they had just eaten out at the cafeteria before bidding each other farewell. Though Naruto was taken by surprised when Mizore kissed him on the cheek. He absentmindedly touched the spot she kissed.

"So how'd the meeting go?" Naruto asked now curious on what had occurred while he wasn't there. When he saw the grin on his senpai's face grow Naruto furrowed his brows. "You did something stupid again didn't you?"

"Hey I take offense to that!"

"Heh, senpai, even though I only know you for a day I know when a pervert such as myself has done something stupid." Gin laughed at the statement, causing Naruto to frown even more.

"Let's just say you'll find out tomorrow."

"If something bad happens to the girls you're going to pay for it, you know that right."

"That won't happen. My plan will work perfectly." Gin walked away walked laughing at his own ingeniousness. Naruto rolled his eyes as he entered his room and was surprised to see someone was inside.

"What are you doing Tsukune?" Naruto asked. From behind Naruto's desk the boy in question poked his head out and was scratching the back of his head.

"Eh hehehe," the boy laughed nervously. "Hello Uzumaki-san."

"What are you doing here?"

"Um...You see I joined the newspaper club with Moka and Kurumu, and I heard that you were part of the Newspaper club as well and..."

"And?"

"I NEED YOUR HELP!" the boy asked bowing towards the blond anime tears falling down his cheeks. Naruto sweat dropped.

"I'm guessing Gin-senpai had something to do with this right?" The boy furiously nodded his head causing Naruto to sigh. "So what he do this time?"

"Well he..."

(Time skip)

"So let me get this straight. He started to hit on Moka and Kurumu?" Naruto asked his first question since after the boy finished explaining. Tsukune nodded. "After that he was trying to look up their skirts?" Another nod was given. "Then after that he led you to the girl's shower room window made you look inside _without_ you knowing it?" The brown haired boy nodded his head frantically, that Naruto was sure he was going to lose his head. "Then he took a picture of you and said you were a peeping tom?"

"Yes. So are you willing to help me?" Tsukune asked.

"Honestly I should say no because you fell for the obvious trap set up by a pervert." Naruto watched as Tsukune's face fell as he answered. Naruto gave out a grunt when he saw this. "But seeing as you're friends with Moka I'll do what I can."

"I've been meaning to ask you since yesterday, but what is you're relation with Moka-sama?"

"Moka-sama? I didn't know you respected her that much."

"Um I do respect her, but that is not the reason I call her Moka-sama. I call her that so I can tell call the difference between her and Moka," he explained.

"Ah I see. To me though the one you call 'Moka-sama' is the real Moka, because she was the first one I met back then."

-FLASHBACK-

A nine year old Naruto was walking down the street of a busy city. Naruto had gotten out of elementary school. As he was walking, his bag was hanging on his back. His eyes trained forward. As the blond was walking he smelled something out of place. It was a scent of a monster. Looking around he saw a girl near his age in a red sundress walking across the street when the light had turned red and a large truck was heading toward her. "Hey!" Naruto ran forward and grabbed the girl just the truck came forward and pulled her off the street. "What do you think you are doing?" he shouted at the girl.

"What do you want?" the silver haired child asked him. Naruto's left eye twitched at the arrogance this girl held.

"What do I want? What do I want? The question should be what the hell are you thinking! You were walking when the light was red!"

"What does it matter what color the light is? It does not tell me what to do." The girl huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, her red eyes glaring at him. Naruto scowled before shaking his head. Grabbing the girl's arm he began to drag her away, but she wouldn't budge. "Unhand me."

"Look I need you to come with me so I can teach you something."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "You're one of those bad humans aren't you?"

"Wait what?" Naruto felt a powerful punch hit him on the temple sending him sprawling to the ground. He bit back a cry of pain when his body hit the hard concrete. His eyes were then watching the girl run away.

-FLASHBACK END-

"So the first time you and Moka-sama met, she punched your lights out?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah," Naruto tapped his temple, "right here. It hurt like hell when she did it too."

"What happened after that?"

"That my friend is a story for another time. For now we have to worry about what we're going to do with you. To be honest though I'd just recommend letting things go by as is."

"HUH! I thought you were going to help me!"

"Have faith in your friends Tsukune. I'm sure Moka believes you and Kurumu probably does too. If I'm right Ginei-senpai will be facing the wrath of Moka tomorrow."

"If you're sure Uzumaki-san." Tsukune stopped talking when he felt the murderous aura coming from Naruto.

"Tsukune if there was one thing I hate...it's when people refer to me as Uzumaki-san. So from now on call me Naruto you hear?" When Naruto smiled showing a set of sharpened teeth Tsukune nodded as sweat poured down his face. "Good."

"Thanks for *cough* trying to *cough* help me out." Tsukune stood up and was about to leave, but Naruto called out to him.

"Tsukune wait." The brunette stopped in front of the door his hand on the handle. "I won't tell anybody you're a human." Naruto saw him stiffen at his words causing him to smirk.

"I-I'm n-not human," Tsukune stuttered.

"Don't lie. I could smell human miles away. And you have a heavy scent of it." Tsukune was trembling as Naruto stood up and towered over him. "Just don't try to do anything stupid that would hurt Moka-chan and I won't do anything stupid involving you."

"I would never do anything bad to Moka!" Tsukune told him in a sudden bout of courage. This had Naruto smirking and patting him on the back.

"Keep that spirit up and we won't have any problems. If you do run into a problem just call me okay?" Naruto then opened the door so Tsukune could go out. "I mean we can't let Moka do all the work." Tsukune sniggered a little and nodded and left. Naruto chuckled to himself before heading over to sleep.

(Time skip)

Just as Naruto had predicted, Tsukune had nothing to worry about. Moka (his Moka) had beat up the poor boy, who turned out to be a werewolf. "You know you didn't have to kick him so hard," Naruto complained as he was dragging the semiconscious body of the werewolf towards the infirmary.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-san," Moka bowed as she, Kurumu and Tsukune followed him. "I don't really control what the other half of me does."

"Yeah. Moka-chan is a bit different from you Moka," Naruto replied as he kept dragging the older teen. "A little help would be nice Tsukune."

"Oh right..." Tsukune grabbed the person's feet and lifted him up.

"I LOVE BOOBIES!" Gin exclaimed in his semiconscious state. He then looked towards Kurumu, her breasts to be specific, and giggled wildly. Kurumu gained multiple tick marks on her forehead.

"That's it the pervert is dead!" Kurumu shouted. Moka had to hold her back as to not pummel their senpai to death.

"Moka!" Gin exclaimed. "You're very pretty, but silver haired Moka is sexy!"

"Yes, Ginei-senpai we know that," Naruto stated intentionally hitting the older boy's head against a pole. This illicit a disgruntled groan from the werewolf and a giggle from the succubus.

"I though you were my friend Naruto! Remember? Perverts Unite!" Ginei unceremoniously pumped his fist into the air and punched Naruto on the chin.

"Ow! That hurt damnit!"

"What does he mean by 'perverts unite?" Moka asked Naruto. Naruto smirked at the two girls causing them to shrink back a little.

"Would you like me to show you?"

"YAY! Naruto is on my side again!" Gin shouted.

"Shut up!"

"I didn't expect the onii-san of your other side to be a pervert," Kurumu whispered to Moka as they finally reached the infirmary.

"I didn't even know my other side considered Naruto-san her onii-san until you told me. She hasn't said anything about him except to make sure to stay away from him on every second Tuesday and third Wednesday of the month," Moka told her friend.

"Why is that?"

"She said he tends to lose control over a few things. Though when she mentioned the Wednesday one she said it a little..._happily?_ I guess. I wonder what that could mean."

"Wait isn't the second Tuesday of the month today?" Kurumu asked.

"It is."

"How come he hasn't done anything yet?"

"Because my target is none of you three," Naruto said getting into the conversation. He and Tsukune had unceremoniously dropped their senpai on the bed in the infirmary and left him to the very capable hands of the nurse.

"What do you mean we're not your target?" Tsukune asked.

"Every second Tuesday of the month one of my emotions take over, a specific one. It also applies to the Wednesday one too. This one is more controlled over the other one though."

"Why is that?" Moka asked.

"If my anger has a target...they better pray that I remember to hold back. I really don't want to kill anyone," Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Wait are you telling me that every month, if you're extremely angry at somebody you attack them?" Kurumu questioned. "Isn't that a little unstable?"

"Actually I have perfect control over it now, though I do have a target...and I want him to pay dearly."

"Naruto-san," Moka looked into his eyes causing him to look in her emerald eyes. "Please don't do anything rash. I really want to get to know you more and be your friend. But if you do something like that you might get expelled and we'll never see you again. I know my other side would be saddened if you did that." Naruto's sapphire orbs kept staring into her emerald ones before he broke away with a sigh.

"Fine I won't do anything stupid." Moka suddenly beamed and hugged him, gaining a shocked expression from Tsukune, and a nearly gleeful one from Kurumu at the aspect of losing her rival for Tsukune's heart.

"Naruto you lucky bastard getting Moka-chan to hug you!" the group heard Ginei shouting out from the infirmary, causing the two in the hug to jump away from each other. Moka was blushing at how she instinctively hugged the boy, while Naruto merely shook his head, feeling like an older brother again.

(Scene Change)

Katsubo, a sensei for gym, was sitting in his room with a frown. "How dare that snow bitch do that to me?" he muttered to himself. "She wanted to be loved? I'll give it to her. All I ask for in return is for her to make me happy." His eyes then stared towards a picture of the girl he had. His eyes trailing over her legs and then looking at her neck. "I will make you mine."

"I highly doubt that," a voice echoed from within the room. Katsubo's eyes widened as the voice made itself known.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"I shouldn't be demanding things like that. Especially since you're not in control of the situation," the voice admonished him. Flames then erupted from doors and windows denying him from any sort of escape. The fire then spread throughout the room, burning furniture in its wake.

"What do you want?"

"I want you begging for forgiveness," the voice spat as he spoke.

"Forgiveness for what?" Katsubo was quickly trying to find a way out, or at least to find who ever it was attacking him.

"You hurt one of the people under my protection without me knowing. It is just that I punish you."

"Hurt someone under your protection? Are you talking about Shirayuki? You're one of her friends aren't you! Stop messing around I'm a teacher here and I'll have you expelled for threatening me!" Flames then burst all around him, and Katsubo could feel the heat starting to burn his skin.

"Again I told you, you have no right to threaten me. Though seeing as you are not willing to pay for what you have done, I'm going to make sure you never see the light of day again. I know Mizore will be displeased with me, but I just can't help it today." The orange flames suddenly turned black and was burning through the walls. From the far side of the wall, Katsubo saw a pair of red eyes opening, before letting out a terrified scream.

(Scene change)

Naruto was sitting on his bed absentmindedly looking at his wrist. No new strings appeared, though a chain at the base of the shackle that represented Katsubo-sensei, had been burnt black, though it wasn't broken off showing that the man was indeed alive. Naruto had scared the man into telling the rest of the faculty at what he had been doing and by tomorrow it would be big news around the campus. His eyes then moved towards the red string on his pinky, still wondering who could be on the other end of it. As his thoughts wondered he slowly began to fall asleep.

When he did, a certain ice girl had broken into his dorm through the window and watched him sleep. She touched his cheek and caressed his face. "I know that was you setting those black flames tonight Naruto," Mizore whispered. "I know you went after Katsubo even after I told you not to" Mizore shook her head and laid it on top of her arms as she sat next to his bed. "I'm not angry at you though. I wish I were for you not listening to me, but I'm happy to have a friend like you. You have helped me a lot and I want to repay but I know you won't accept it. So this is all I could give you for now." Mizore bent down and lightly placed her lips on his own. It only lasted a second, but Mizore thought it was enough. "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." As the girl left, she never noticed the corner of the boy's lips slowly turn upward.

(CHAPTER END)

AN: So what do you guys think? Read and review yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Guess who's back! Damn I've been gone for awhile now but I'm back and here's the new chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO+VAMPIRE.**

Naruto stared at the calendar with apprehension. "Fuck..." the blond uttered as he stared at what day it was. It was September 26. Now to most people this day would mean nothing. It was just any day in September. Heck to Naruto it would just be any regular day as well. Unlike every other year however this September 26 was different. It fell on the third Wednesday of the month. "FUCK!" Naruto cussed louder as he pulled on his hair. "I forgot what day it was! I'm not prepared to even go out today. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He then began to pace around his dorm room trying to think of ways to explain to others why he would act so weird that day. "Maybe I should ask Gin-senpai for help." Naruto then stopped his pacing and shook his head. "No, that is bad idea, he'll get a kick out of seeing me in that predicament."

Just then there was a knock at his door. "Naruto-san, are you alright?" the blond heard the voice of his newspaper club companion Tsukune on the other side. "I mean I heard you cussing pretty early in the morning and came to see what was wrong." Naruto frowned for a moment. Would telling Tsukune be okay? The boy wasn't bad as a person and he did seem willing to help by the tone of his voice. Naruto then nodded to himself. He'll ask this boy for help.

"Actually Tsukune I need your help with something," Naruto replied opening the door, greeting the brunette. Naruto quickly stuck his head out and searched around the area to make sure it was safe before dragging the poor boy in. Naruto told him to take a seat before beginning to pace again.

"What do you need my help in Naruto-san?" Tsukune asked curiously. Naruto stopped his pacing and glared at the boy making him flinch before resuming what he was doing.

"One, do not call me 'Naruto-san.' Just Naruto, I'm not so keen on formalities unless needed," Naruto answered without looking at his friend, "and two something bad might happen today if I don't get help."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Naruto sighed and looked up at the ceiling of his dorm, then looked at Tsukune.

"You know how I said that every second Tuesday of the month my rage seems to take control of my body?" The brunette nodded. "I can control that emotion rather easily, so those days don't scare me. It's this day of the month that does."

"Why?"

"My hormones shoot through the roof..." Naruto muttered.

"What?" was Tsukune's rather intelligent answer. Naruto frowned, grabbed a chair and sat down in front of him.

"It's like a woman's period except mine is not painful, I don't lose blood and my only mood swing is when my libido decides to sky rocket."

"Wait wait wait, are you trying to tell me that you...you know," Tsukune suggested.

"Yes, I will be a raging sex maniac. I will try to fuck every girl in the area." Tsukune thought about what Naruto said and paled. If this got out of hand, Naruto may have sex with all the girls on campus. While not really prohibited from doing so, that is still a rather bad outcome.

"This is serious," the now deathly concerned student in front of Naruto scratched his chin. "How come you aren't going stir crazy right now?"

"I've learn to control it a lot, but instincts take hold rather quickly," Naruto explained. "The problem is now limited to the first girl I see..."

"That's a relief then. I mean you won't go around and screw all the girls on campus right. That's a great thing."

"Not for the girl my eyes fall on. Their going to be stuck with me...for twenty-four hours...having sex..." Naruto breathed out the words with worry. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at his friend. "I just have to make it through today without seeing one girl."

"Why not stay in the room?"

"I hate staying in one place to long. I'll just end up walking outside, seeing some girl and then WHAM!" Naruto shouted catching Tsukune off guard causing him to fall to the floor, "I'm screwing the girl where she stands!" Tsukune stood up, massaging his stinging butt due to hitting the floor.

"Well, why don't you wear a blindfold throughout this entire day?" Naruto gave him a flat look.

"That has got to be the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

(Scene change)

"This has got to be the stupidest idea I have ever agreed to," Naruto grumbled as he walked next to Tsukune to school. He had begrudgingly agreed to what his friend suggest and was walking to the campus with a black piece of cloth over both his eyes. Tsukune though was staring at him, mouth agape. Not to the fact that the blond student had agreed, but he was actually walking well enough to avoid walking into trees and easily keep pace with himself.

"Naruto how are you doing that?" he voiced his question.

"Doing what?"

"That!"

"Doing what!"

"Walking without seeing where you are going!" Tsukune shouted. Naruto cringed and covered his ears with his hands.

"Buddy, I'm not able to see not deaf." The blond continued to walk farther, even going as far as to walk around a trash can when they got onto school grounds. "As for being able to walk without seeing where I'm going, I've been trained in the arts of being a ninja."

"I don't believe it."

"You're in a school full of monsters who are being taught on how to live with humans, and you can't even fathom the existence of ninjas." Even though there was a blindfold on Naruto's eyes, the other boy could swear he was being given a disbelieving look.

"Sorry sorry."

"It's cool. The school I went to made us all sneaky and shit. I mean we can walk on walls, hide in the shadows and all that type stuff. Sensing where I'm going without seeing was one of the hardest thing I had to do. I mean I had to clear my mind and focus and I can never do that."

"Can you perform cool ninjutsu too! You know move the forces of nature? Make tornadoes appear in your palm, make tidal waves and all those kinds of things?" Tsukune asked excitedly.

"Where the hell did you get the notion ninjas can do that?"

"A manga..." Naruto face faulted when he heard that looked at where he knew his friend was standing.

"Okay okay I got to give you that, but real ninjas can't do stuff like that. They are just regular people who are extremely trained to blend in with their surroundings, be sneaky and assassinate people. The ones you are talking about are the monsters, such as myself, who decided to become ninjas as well."

"Oh! That makes a lot of sense then." Naruto nodded when his friend finally understood where he was coming from. Their conversation came to a halt when the they heard a familiar voice.

"Tsukune-kun! Naruto-san!" the two boys heard a girl calling out to them. They turned around and saw, well Naruto couldn't see, Moka running towards them. "Good morning you two!" Moka exclaimed happily when she arrived. Tsukune greeted her back, while Naruto nodded in response. "Ara, Naruto-san why do you have a blindfold?"

"Oh he has to wear one or else he'll-MMPH!" Naruto interrupted Tsukune mid-explanation by covering the boy's mouth with a hand.

"Ahahahaha," Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "It's nothing you need to worry about, right Tsukune?" He directed killing intent towards the person in his arms, who was now nodding furiously.

"Okay then..." Moka replied unsurely. "Let's go to class now." The two boys nodded and followed the rosette into the building, with them a little ways back. When Naruto let go of Tsukune the brunette turned towards him and whispered quietly.

"Naruto, you were trembling. Are you okay?" Tsukune asked the blond. He in turn shook his head.

"No. My sense of smell is fucking me over," he growled. "Just getting a whiff of Moka's scent gave a freaking hard on." Unconsciously, he shifted his pants to relieve some stress. "Damn, I have to call my dad and ask him to send some pills for this thing again."

"You mean pills that nullify this sort of thing?" His companion nodded.

"Me using them declined a lot when I started to constantly move around with my godfather. He taught me how to meditate so I can reign it in, but sometimes he just took me to a brothel or something and I just rode it out...literally." Next to him, his friend was blushing at the implications of what he had said. "I just didn't have time to meditate today, and I really hate staying in one room for a long time. That's why I nap during class. It keeps me not bored."

"I'll try to help you as much as I can Naruto," Tsukune reassured his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." That was when the monster hybrid's nose caught another scent that was traveling fast towards them. He clenched his fist and his knuckles turned white.

"Naruto are you o-"

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu greeted the teen as she flew right by Naruto and glomped the boy. She placed his arm in her ample bust and hugged it affectionately. "I missed you!"

"We just saw each other yesterday," he sighed. Turning his eyes towards his friend who was in need, Tsukune saw that Naruto was gripping a pillar with all his strength. Slipping his arm out he walked over to him. "You okay man?"

"Even though she hugged you, she was mere inches from me when she passed by. I got hit full force with her scent. Almost couldn't contain myself." The blond then felt Moka coming closer as well after the rather loud shout from Kurumu. "I got to go man. Both of the girls are coming and I don't think I can handle that." Naruto fixed his bag and walked away from the newspaper club trio.

"Is there something wrong with Naruto-san, Tsukune-kun?" the vampire asked as she arrived at the remaining boy's side.

"Yeah, but it's err...personal."

"He seemed rather turned off when Kurumu-san and I got closer."

'_More like turned on,'_ Tsukune thought mentally.

"Maybe he didn't want to see your ugly face," the succubus taunted as she latched herself back onto Tsukune's arm. "I mean he was wearing a blind fold." Moka pouted before leading the two towards class. On the way there, her mind kept wandering back to what was hurting her blond friend.

(Scene change)

Naruto had made it to class safely before anyone else can save for his teacher. He explained his situation and requested not to be called on that day. The teacher agreed and hoped that his student would get better soon. Things were relatively fine during class. He sat mostly around guys. The only problem that he experienced was the presence of a single girl to his side. He had forgotten that Yukari sat next to him.

Naruto knew it was wrong to think of her in any sexual way whatsoever, she was 11 for heaven's sake; however, unlike him his beastly instincts didn't discriminate the female population. It didn't care if the girl was young or old, ugly or beautiful. Just as long as she can survive a night with him his body would react to her. That was why Naruto kept shifting in his seat. Trying to fix there very annoying appendage in between his pants.

To try to ease himself, he actually dedicated himself to the lesson and wrote down every single thing the teacher was saying, just to focus his mind on something that wasn't of the female gender. When homeroom ended however that was when a very serious threat to his limit occurred. "Hey Naruto are you alright?" Yukari asked, placing a hand on his shoulder much like Tsukune did hours ago. Unlike his friend's attempt to sooth the him though, Yukari's hand sent a shiver down his spine. This had him flinching and falling out of his chair.

"OW!" Naruto said as he fell on his back.

"Naruto!" Yukari rushed to his side and tried to help him up. This had him flinching again due to the proximity. "Naruto are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Naruto gulped as he tried not to focus on her hand holding his arm. "Hey uh Yukari-chan you mind taking a step back?" The little witch did as he said as he could feel himself feeling a bit better, even by just a bit. "Thanks."

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Ugh...I really can't tell y-Wait a minute!" Naruto perked up when he remembered who he was talking to. "Yukari-chan you're the smartest person in our year right?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to brag but...yeah," Yukari smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe you can help me so I don't have to wear this stupid blindfold all day!"

"Why _are_ you wearing that stupid blindfold anyway?"

"I blame my friend from my club," Naruto frowned. "That's beside the point. Do you think you can make me a potion?" The girl in front of him suddenly got interested.

"What type of potion?"

Naruto opened his mouth then closed it. He really didn't want to say it out loud in front of all these classmates who would inevitably make fun of him for it, or try to jump him at that moment in the case of some girls. "I'll tell you at lunch okay." Silence was her answer. "I'll take that as a no?" Naruto said unsurely. He then heard something made of flesh smack flesh and he guessed that Yukari hit herself.

The witch had indeed hit herself. By bringing the palm of her hand to her forehead. She had nodded enthusiastically to answer him and forgot that her friend couldn't see a thing due to the blindfold. That lead to her now red forehead. "Okay at lunch I'll help you out."

"Thanks this will help me out so much." Their conversation ended when their teacher walked back into the classroom, signaling the start of yet another boring lecture Naruto would be forced to focus on.

(Scene Change)

During lunch Moka was walking the halls of the school alone trying to find Naruto and find out as to why he was in pain. She decided to leave both Kurumu and Tsukune behind so she wouldn't bother them. As she walked by she heard many wolf whistles aimed at her, along with glares and murmurs coming from all around. She wasn't bothered by them but she wished to find Naruto soon. "I wonder where he could be," the vampire said aloud.

'_Are you looking for Onii-sama?'_ a more mature voice asked within her head. Moka almost tripped when she heard the voice, but remembered that it was her inner self talking.

'_Hai. I want to know what's wrong with him,'_ she replied.

'_If you do confront him, make sure he does not see you.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Trust me, after seeing it occur the first time when we were six years old it was a rather scary sight. During this time of the month Onii-sama become rather rabid.'_

'_Wait you know what happens to Naruto-san?'_ Moka asked her inner self.

'_I should know for during one of his outbreaks he went after me...'_ Moka-sama replied. _'I was lucky enough that he was stopped before anything had gotten out of hand. His godfather stopped him and pulled him off. Though I will not say I did not enjoy what he did when he got his hands on me.'_ Moka could have sworn that Moka-sama was blushing in her mind, which shocked her. _'Either way do not let him see you.'_

'_That's fine he's wearing a blindfold.'_

'_Make sure it stays that way.'_ The conversation was cut there and Moka had renewed her resolve to find her blond friend.

(Scene change)

"So let me get this straight," Gin started to speak as he and Naruto stood on the rooftop of the school, "the moment you see a girl, no matter who it is, you will try to have sex with them?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it's a problem." Naruto had his blindfold off, seeing as it was only him and Gin there, as he laid on the tiled rooftop.

"I don't see how that is a problem."

"Gin-senpai!" Naruto whined as he smacked his head. "I could get in trouble for even trying to have sex with one girl at school. If I see them I'll more or less likely try to ravage them where they stand!"

"This sounds like a terrible plot of a porno..." Gin muttered.

"I know but it's really happening to me." Naruto frowned and looked at the sky. Taking a deep breath he put his blindfold back on and turned towards the stairs. "We'll I'll see you later senpai. I need to see a witch with a potion to help stop my ever growing bulge." After that he left there werewolf all alone on the rooftop in his thoughts.

"So Naruto might go on a wild sex spree if he sees a girl huh?" Gin said to himself as he rubbed his chin in contemplation. Slowly a perverted grin stretched across his face. "This would be a great scoop if he does go out like that. Besides it would be good payback for him letting me lose against Moka-chan! HAHAHAHA!" The older teen laughed manically as he looked at the blond who was now walking in an open space of the school grounds were lunch tables were. "You better watch out Naruto, I'm coming after you!"

(Scene Change)

Naruto shuddered as he felt a sense of foreboding over come him. "Okay that was weird." As he reached the table were Yukari was sitting at, his nose was assaulted by the scents of many different things in front of him. "Um what is all this stuff I smell?" He asked as he sat across from the girl as to not come into contact with her. In the middle of the table he could hear something boiling. "And what are you brewing? I haven't even said what I needed yet."

"I'm just getting ready to make the potion. I already made the base for whatever we are going to make since all potions have the exact same beginning," Yukari explained as she stirred the brew. "So what are we going to make?"

"Can you make something that works as a counter aphrodisiac?" Yukari was about to give him an incredulous look, but remembered he can't see.

"Why do you want that?"

"Is anyone close by?"

"No..."

"Okay listen carefully since I won't repeat myself or whisper it into your ear, things my end up bad if I do." Naruto took a deep breath and explained his situation to the little girl. Saying why he needed the potion was rather embarrassing since she was the first girl he actually told, much less one who was 11 years old. "And that is why I need it. So can you make a potion like that." Yukari was lost in thought for a moment before relying to him.

"I can't. I'm still pretty novice and things like that are hard to make. It's too specified to you so I won't be able to make a version of it that will keep it down long." When she saw Naruto hang his head in disappointment Yukari spoke up quickly. "But I can make a generalized version of what you need! It'll last an hour but I'll make you several vials so you can at least keep it calm today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It won't take that long to make just give me a moment." Naruto sat there and listened to his friend tinkering with the ingredients she had for the potion. He was pretty calm at the moment as he was too busy focusing on what she was doing to actually focus on the little witch, that was until she accidentally bumped his leg with hers. She was swinging her legs as she worked and swung just a bit too high, brushing against his thigh. The poor dragon tensed at the action. The more she swung her legs and made contact with him, he felt himself feeling aroused and he had to dig his nails into the table as to stop himself from doing something stupid.

"Um Yukari-chan?" Naruto called out nervously.

"Yes Naruto?" the little girl replied concentration on her work and not even paying attention to the boy in front of her.

"Can you not swing your legs too much, you're touching me way too much." Yukari looked up and saw Naruto had a red hue on his cheeks, his fingers digging into the wood of the table, and his breathing was labored.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay just finish it up please." Yukari hummed her response and set out to finish her potion.

From the bushes Gin was watching the pair waiting for his chance to strike. When Yukari was done and put the potion into several vials and into a paper bag, which she then placed on the table. When Yukari asked Naruto to get her some water from a vending machine he struck. Using his speed he ran up to the table grabbed the bag and replaced it with a similar looking one he had brought his lunch in. After that he ran off into another pairs of bushes and looked to see what would happened.

As Naruto returned, Yukari saw his eye brows furrow. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't think so..." Naruto replied confusedly. "I thought I just smelled senpai around...Oh well."

"Is the thing ready?"

"Of course it is!" Yukari answered, placing the bag into his hands. "Just drink this when it cools down and you'll be okay." Naruto flashed the little girl a smile, and missed her blush unintentionally.

"Thanks. This is a big help to me." He took the bag and put it into his pocket. "Well I'm off to go to get some actual food now, so I'll see you around." Turning around, he prepared to leave until he heard Yukari call out to him again.

"Wait! Let me get a sample piece of the potion so I can compare it and probably create the real version of it." With a shrug Naruto took out the vial and placed it on the table and went on his way. Yukari grabbed the item and looked at it. Squinting her eyes she thought something was different from it. Her eyes then widened when she noticed that the contents of the vial were different. Since Naruto had his blindfold on he couldn't tell what color the liquid was but she could. The thing in the cauldron was a dark blue substance, while the one in the glass container in her hand was a light green. Uncorking the top of it Yukari placed it under her nose and gasped. "Someone replaced the potion with tea!" The girl then cleaned up her stuff via magic and ran the direction where Naruto walked off to. "I hope he doesn't take of his blindfold! He might get into trouble!"

(Scene Change)

'_Wonder what I should get for lunch,' _Naruto questioned himself as he walked towards the cafeteria._ 'I know there's no ramen right now so that's out the question. I feel like having unhealthy junk food today, so maybe a burger or pizza, with some fries or onion rings and then a nice chocolate ice cream cone._' Naruto smirked when he had his ideal lunch of the day in his mind. _'Yeah that sounds great right now.'_

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out one of the vials with the potion in it and took off the top. He brought it to his lips and gulped it down in one go. "Huh? That's weird I always thought potions were supposed to taste bad. That tasted like jasmine tea." Naruto shrugged and placed the empty container in his pocket before reaching up to his eyes to take off the blindfold.

Within the shadows of bushes around the area Gin stalked his young kouhai, pen and camera in hand. "I'm sorry if you get kicked out of school Naruto but this scoop is a big one. I will miss you my perverted ally," the second year teen said to himself.

Just as Naruto's hand brushed the fabric of the blindfold he heard someone calling his name. "Naruto-san!" Tilting his head towards the direction of the voice, the blond felt the presence of his vampiric friend.

"Ah Moka, how are you?" Naruto asked dropping his hand away from the irritating piece of fabric around his eyes. He heard the girl stop in front of him, and he tensed. He could smell her so close to him and his body was reacting to it wildly. He felt his palms grow sweaty and his heart rate raced. His pants tightened as he felt her move closer to him. _'Didn't the potion work yet? Maybe I have to wait a couple of minutes before it works? Damn, I really want to take this thing off now!'_

"I should be asking you that Naruto-san," Moka said taking a step closer to him. When she saw him tense at the action she stopped. "Am I bothering you Naruto-san?"

"N-no," Naruto lied through his teeth. No matter how naive this version of Moka is, she knew he was lying due to what her other side told her.

"You've been behaving weirdly all day. I just want to know what's wrong Naruto-san. Aren't I your friend?" The blond flinched when he heard the hurt in her voice. Naruto sighed as he knew this was going to happen if she somehow cornered him and asked the question that she had been dying to ask.

"Fine I'll answer you, but we do this in private. It'll hurt my pride and reputation of being an aloof badass of the school if people hear what I have to say."

"Okay!" Moka replied happily. Naruto walked forward and lead them towards the back of the school where no one ever visited. "So what's wrong Naruto-san?"

"By any chance has Moka-chan told you what was wrong with me?"

"No but she hinted at not letting you see me." Naruto sighed in relief. At least his Moka-chan knew what was up.

"Okay let me put it in the most simplest words I can think of. If at anytime this day this blindfold comes off and I see a girl, my brain shuts down and I try to have sex with them. I will not stop until _MY_ urges are satisfied and I will not be able to stop myself. If they run, I will chase after them until I can get my hands on them." Moka blushed at what he was saying. When he told them that his anger took over on some days and on other days another feeling takes over she did not expect him to say he would become sex crazed.

"M-my o-other side t-told me that she experienced first hand that it happened to her..." Moka said still blushing, almost the color of her hair.

"Oh...I remember that day. Don't worry though, the farthest I got with her was one very very painful kiss. Moka-chan didn't really hold back that day. The moment she saw me going after her, she kicked my face in," he winced as if he felt like he got kicked by her again, "then when I did get my hands on her. I crashed my lips onto hers and she bit down on me drawing blood...then I remember her violently throwing me off and proceeding to beat the ever living shit out of me. Fucking bitch loves hurting me."

"That's why she said she enjoyed it? I thought that, that..."

"I forced myself onto her?" Moka nodded her head, but then remembered that he couldn't see.

"Yes, I thought you did."

"No, I didn't. Those were the days when she was still stronger then me and before I got any formal training. But now you know my situation. So please stay away for a while. I don't know when this potion will kick in, and your mere presence in front of me is rather intoxicating."

"Oh I see," Moka nodded again. She turned to leave, "Well I'll see yo-Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"Blood," Moka whispered. She turned her head trying to look for the source, then her eyes fell onto Naruto's hand. His knuckles were white from the pressure he was applying, while nails were digging into his palm drawing blood. "Naruto-san you're bleeding!"

"I haven't noticed." He unclenched his fist, and as the cold air hit the open wounds he felt a stinging sensation. "It'll be okay. Give it a few minutes and it will heal." He then felt a pair of soft hands grab his wrists, sending his senses into a frenzy. "M-moka?"

"You're blood smells good Naruto-san," the rosette said in a daze.

"Moka what are you doing?" Naruto began to worry. With her being so close, his mind was going foggy from the haze of lust. "Moka what are you-?" He stopped what he was saying when he felt something warm and wet touch the open wounds. It felt like someone's...tongue? _'Oh crap...'_ Moka was licking his wounds for the blood. This caused his mind to freeze, and slowly it started to become vacant save for one thought. When she finished lapping the blood from his right hand, Moka unconsciously shifted to the left and licked that one too.

When Moka was done, she released Naruto's hands and broke out of her daze. Her eyes widened as she understood what she just did. "I'm so sorry Naruto-san! I don't know what came over me!" she bowed in apology. When she didn't get a response, she looked up and saw Naruto was not moving. His breathing was heavy and he looked rather stiff.

"Moka," he said in a breathless whisper. "I need you to run a fast as you can away from me."

"What?"

"After what you did I-I'm not sure how long I can keep hold of my own sanity before instincts take over. So please listen to me and get away from me now." His voice was pleading her to go away as fast as she can. Moka was going to argue but she remembered that she was the cause of this. "Please...Moka go."

"I'm sorry Naruto-san." After he heard that, Naruto heard the sounds of foot steps going away from him. Naruto placed his back against the wall and slid down before sitting on the cold hard dirt. Slowly he willed himself to calm down. He shut off his mind and began to meditate, to center himself so he wouldn't chase after his friend and hurt her. After half an hour of meditating he stopped and released a breath of relief.

"Finally got myself back in control."

"You seemed to have handled that rather well," a new voice chimed in. Naruto turned his head towards the new person, who he didn't feel sneak up on him. "Long time no see kid."

"Bus Driver dude?" Naruto asked.

"In the flesh." The bus driver was standing next to him, a cigar in hand and was looking at the grey sky of the surroundings.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Naruto got his answer when he felt something fall into his hands. "What this?"

"Your father sent them. He guessed you might need them. Though it seems like you're in more control than he thought." Naruto already opened the box and took out a pill and popped it into his mouth before calming down. Reaching up he ripped off the blindfold. He let his eyes adjust to the light and turned towards the bus driver.

"Thanks for that. But I don't think I have enough self control just yet."

"Oh?" The bus driver raised his eyebrow, but since the creepy hat of his cast a shadow over his eyes and eyebrows Naruto couldn't tell. "How so?"

"I almost couldn't stop myself. I almost attacked Moka, again."

"But you didn't and that's what matters. Even after her actions had affected you like that, you had the will to keep yourself in check. That drive to claim that girl right there must have been intense, but you didn't succumb to it and stopped yourself. Even going as far as to tell her to runaway. If that isn't self control I don't know what is."

Naruto sat there taking in what the bus driver said and sighed. "I guess you're right. Though I'm not sure why that potion Yukari-chan made didn't work."

"I would say look into a wolf like friend of yours. He seemed intent on getting something called a big scoop," the Bus Driver dropped his cigar and put it out underneath his foot. "But I hear that's just a rumor. You should go and make up with the vampire girl. She may feel bad about what she did." The blond nodded his head. "Well I'm off. Who knows where I have to go now?"

"Don't you just, I don't know, sit around in your bus when no one has a field trip?" Naruto asked flatly.

"Shut it kid." After that the Bus Driver walked away. Not even a second later Yukari appeared.

"Naruto! There you are! I couldn't find you after you walked away and then classed started. You missed our last period of the day. But that's not important, the potion I gave you won't work..." her voice trailed off when she saw that Naruto didn't have his blind fold on. Turning towards her, his eyes met hers and she froze.

"Don't worry I'm normal now. A friend of mine brought a package that my dad sent me. I won't go attacking girls." When he saw the girl calm down and approached him she hugged him. "Uh Yukari-chan?"

"I thought you had gone and done something stupid again..."

"Hey! I don't always go and do something stupid. Just sometimes." Yukari snickered and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for not noticing someone switched the potion with tea."

"It's cool. I'm going to beat the shit out of the guy who did it. He'll get what's coming to him. But first," he pulled away from her hug, "I need to clear things up with a friend of mine. Almost attacked her."

"Okay. If you need more help just ask me okay." Naruto thought about it and smirked.

"Actually can you make this one potion for me?"

(Scene change)

"I'm sorry!" Naruto said with his head bowed to Moka. She was shocked when he dragged her away from Tsukune and Kurumu. At first she thought he was going to do something naughty since his blindfold was off, but he just apologized to her. Even though she was the one who instigated the entire thing, he just kept apologizing to her.

"Naruto-san I should be sorry not-" Moka stopped when Naruto put his hand up.

"No I'm sorry. I hurt your feelings and well almost did something bad so I'm asking for your forgiveness." Moka looked at him for a second and then smiled.

"Okay, I forgive you. Let's just keep that incident between us okay?"

"Okay. So what do you want to do now with the other two?"

"Don't we have a club meeting today?"

"Nope, Gin-senpai called in sick."

(Scene change)

"DAMN IT NARUTO!" Gin shouted from the toilet of his dorm. "How can I miss it when he switched my soda with a laxative like potion! GAH!"

(Time skip)

"Hey teme how ya doing?" Naruto asked Sasuke on his computer screen.

"Pretty good dobe," Sasuke replied. "Though a greeting you was not why I called."

"I know," Naruto frowned. "You usually call when something happens on your end and need an opinion."

"Not this time. I'm just here to say that something weird happened from the last time I called you. I met someone with the same name and look as you. His name was Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh?"

"Yeah he's like your clone. But he's the Naruto of THIS dimension. The thing is he's a mage and has a pet fox. He's famous here too. He's called the Chaotic Trump."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"I'm just saying to compare you and him."

"So what's the deal with him then?"

"He's strong. Really strong. If you Gaara and I had fought against him, we would all lose." Naruto's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not. I think if our fathers attacked him together they can over power him, but if that fox of his join him. I think our fathers are going to have a hard time too if that happened."

"Okay then why are you calling again? Other than to give a blow to my ego?" Naruto frowned.

"I saw your father talking to him." Naruto's eyes widened. "I don't know how your father arrived here but he asked your clone or so for something and he accepted. All I heard from the conversation was 'training from hell'. So expect to see him in the future."

"Thanks for the heads up, teme."

"No problem dobe. I have to call Gaara about this too. Bye."

"See ya soon teme." Naruto frowned as he closed his laptop and felt a tugging at his shackle. Looking down, he saw a multicolored string clamp on to his chain. Just from the feel of the string he could feel the power emanating from it. The name Naruto Uzumaki flashed before his eyes, before it changed into a crazy font. It looked like some sort of jester like font and the word Chaotic Trump appeared.

"Oh fuck."

**-Chapter End-**

AN: Hope you like it. Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **HERE IS THE new chapter of Answer. Though I would like to thank someone, forgot who...sorry about that, but I would like to thank then for noticing what I did! Look back at the chapter titles and you guys will notice what they did. There is no 'Chapter 4' hehe.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO+VAMPIRE!**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! *CRUNCH***

Naruto grumbled as he _accidentally_ destroyed his fourth alarm clock that semester. The blond monster just hated getting up this early, especially if it was after a weekend of just watching movies on his laptop or playing video games with Tsukune and Gin. When Moka and Kurumu asked if they could go, however against their own nature both Gin and Naruto said no. It was their 'male bonding time' as the two perverts liked to call it.

So here the blond was now, half asleep on a Monday morning, hoping that this day wasn't as dull as almost every other day there was to date. Sure there were a few interesting things to do: getting news articles for their newspaper, messing around with Yukari, hanging out with Mizore, but sometimes it was just monotonous for the up and coming dragon. Walking by his calendar Naruto headed towards his bathroom, only to pause and look at it. Cracking one eye open he saw something marked on the calendar. "Oh our test results come out today," he yawned. "I wonder how I placed?" Running a hand through his messed up hair, Naruto released another yawn and walked into the shower. "I'll care about it later."

(Time Skip)

Naruto sleepily made his way towards the boards that were put outside, a piece of toast hanging limply in his mouth. He walked up to the group that was looking at the boards all murmuring amongst themselves. Naruto sleepily made his way through the crowd, all the way to the front and looked for his name. Out of the 256 current freshman on campus, he hoped he wouldn't be rock bottom. Darting over the very bottom of the list Naruto was surprised his name wasn't there. He searched all over the 200s and didn't find his name. When he searched the one hundreds he still couldn't find it. Finally finding his name, his eyes widened and his jaw went slack. The toast dropped onto the ground out of his surprise. He was number 99 out of the class. "Holy...shit," was his breathless whispers. "Holy Shit!" A grin cracked on his face as he kept staring at his name. "HOLY SHIT! HAHAHAHA!" At his outburst of laughter all the students around him stepped back.

"Why are you so happy Naruto?" Yukari asked as she approached the laughing blond. Turning towards his friend, Naruto hugged her and twirled the girl around.

"THANK YOU YUKARI-CHAN!" he shouted as he put her into a bone crushing hug. "Without your tutoring and help I'd still be in the triple digits!" Naruto was still hugging the girl and shaking her around, causing her to get dizzy.

"Naruto let go of me please!"

"Oh, sorry," Naruto apologized as he let go of her. He was still looking at his name and smirked. "I can't wait to tell my dad and godfather about this! They'd never believe it!" Naruto kept laughing. Yukari sighed and shook her head. This was the boy who had begged her, on his hands and knees, to tutor him. This was the person she had to continuously wake up during the study sessions, for he found them boring. This was the person who had freaked out right before the test, whom she had to hit with a conjured frying pan to the face. This was the person who was her only friend in school.

"Naruto. I think you're a little too happy about this."

"A little too happy?" Naruto almost scoffed as he looked at her. "Yukari-chan, you are a looking at a guy who was also dead last or near dead last for most of his school life. The fact that I'm even in the double digits is a break through for me!"

"Whatever you say Naruto," Yukari smiled at him.

"Will you two stop making such a racket already? Most people are trying to have a morning of peace," the class representative of their class growled. Naruto and Yukari turned towards him as he strode over. Looking over to the boards, the class representative found his name before flicking over to the one who held the number one spot. Slowly, his eyes turned to Yukari. "I see you're still number one, you freaking genius. Didn't I tell you to stop wearing that outfit?" The teen was about to hit off Yukari's hat, when Naruto grabbed his wrist.

"Didn't I tell you to stop picking on Yukari-chan?" Naruto stated as he glared. He continued to tighten his grip on the wrist, until the teen flinched. The blond let go, and the man instantly brought his arm up and rubbed it.

"Why do you insist on protecting her? She is nothing but a brat! No wait she's less than that, she nothing but trash!"

"Don't you dare say things like that about Yukari!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, she is! She's a fucking witch! A fucking boundary being! She doesn't belong in this world!"

"Naruto, it's okay," Yukari whispered from behind the blond. She was watching the whole argument and was afraid something might happen to her only friend if this were to go on. "You don't need to defend me. I can handle this later."

"Yukari," mumbled Naruto. Looking back at her, then towards the prick in front of him Naruto sighed. "Fine. Let's get out of here." He turned around, one of his hands on Yukari's shoulder as to lead her away. Not turning around, Naruto decided to have the last word in the argument. "It would be wise to know your place you lowly lizard. I wouldn't want to get my hands dirty with your blood." That was the last straw for the class representative.

"Why you arrogant punk!" the class representative screamed. He ran up to the duo and drew his fist back. Naruto was already turned around ready to intercept the move, but was surprised to see a pink blur appear in front of him. Naruto knew who it was.

"Stop!" Moka demanded. "I won't let you hurt my friend when his back is turned!"

"Moka, you didn't have to intrude on this you know," Naruto sighed before shaking his head.

"I didn't want you getting hurt though Naruto-san," Moka replied looking back at him. Whispers started to arise, stating a fight might break out.

"Damn too many spectators," the class representative grumbled. He then glared at Naruto, who glared back at him. "Don't think this is over punk. I'll get you and that little girl too." After that the class representatives along with his friends turned towards the school and left. When the group was out of sight, Moka turned around and faced Naruto.

"Are you okay?" the vampire asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me Moka," Naruto replied. The blond then felt a tug on his pants and turned around and saw Yukari blushing. "Um, you need something Yukari-chan?"

"Can you introduce me to your friend please Naruto?" Yukari embarrassedly asked. Naruto laughed a little before nodding.

"That's right, I haven't introduced you to my other friend yet have I?" Naruto turned to Moka and said, "Hey let's introduce Tsukune too." Moka beamed at him and nodded.

A few minutes later the group of four were sitting around a lunch table. Naruto cleared his throat and pointed at Yukari. "Tsukune, Moka, this is my friend from class and the person who's been tutoring me nonstop, Yukari Sendo. She is also the smartest girl in our class," Naruto introduced his friend.

"Wha! So you're that Yukari Sendo? You're so young! I mean you're only 11 yet you're in our grade," Moka gushed over the girl, causing the witch to blush. "You're out fit is so cool too."

"Um...My out fit isn't...I mean I'm not all that...I'm just," Yukari stuttered as she began to talk. Her face was flushed as she spoke. Tsukune raised his eyebrow at the stuttering girl. He leaned in and whispered to Naruto.

"Hey is that girl okay? She's not sick is she?" Tsukune questioned the blond.

"I tried to tell her tone down her fangirl side but she never listened to me," Naruto replied.

"I mean," Yukari started to talk again, stopping the boys from talking. "You're the one who's cool and kind and sweet, Moka-san. You know, actually I..." Yukari suddenly jumped up and glomped the pink haired vampire. "I **LOVE **MOKA-SAN!" Naruto face palmed while Tsukune jumped up in shock.

"WHAT!" Both the Tsukune and Moka shouted. Naruto sighed at his friend's actions. Getting up from his seat, he grabbed her by the scuff of her uniform and pried her off the vampire.

"Yukari, I thought I told you to keep down the loli-lesbian acts," Naruto deadpanned. The girl struggled a bit before stopping. She crossed her arms over he flat chest and glared at him.

"I won't do it again if you let go," Yukari told him. Naruto, as gullible as he was, let go of the girl. Taking this chance, Yukari glomped the vampire again. "Moka-san!"

"Nice going Naruto-san," Tsukune mumbled.

"Shut it Tsukune," replied the blond.

"Yukari-chan, why do you say you love me?" Moka kindly asked.

"You see, every time I see saw you in the classroom across the hall, I fell in love with you a bit more. After today though, after you helped Naruto, my heart was made up! Please go out with me! It's not so bad to date someone like me is it?"

"Er...as a friend I guess," replied the vampire.

"What!" Tsukune shouted again. Naruto sweat dropped and grumbled. Looking at his wrist watch, the blond frowned.

"Hey guys, I'd love to stay and chat more but my art class is about to start soon," he told the three. "Moka do you mind looking after Yukari for me?"

"No problem Naruto-san," Moka replied. He then looked at his first friend in the academy.

"I don't have to tell you to stay with Moka now do I, Yukari-chan?"

"Nope!" answered the witch.

"Just...just don't cause them any trouble okay?" Yukari nodded her head, whilst Naruto rolled his eyes. "Again don't cause trouble for them." Naruto then grabbed his bag and left the three. He sent one last look over his shoulder just before he left. What he saw made him face fault. The little witch had just grabbed a handful of the vampire's breast. "I told her to keep the loli-lesbian actions to herself. She knows how much I don't like that stuff."

(Scene change)

Naruto entered the art classroom and gave a smile to the sensei. She was a blond woman with long braids that was covered with a black bandana. She wore a red tube top, over what looked like a lab coat. She wore black leather pants and black high heels. "Morning Ishigami-sensei!" Naruto greeted her. The female smiled back at him.

"Good morning Namikaze-kun," the blond teacher replied. "Though I thought I told you to call me, Hitomi-san." Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked away embarrassed.

"Eh, that's a little too personal don't you think, sensei?" Naruto asked. The woman giggled behind her hand and smiled at him.

"Fine you can just keep calling me Ishigami-sensei." She dusted her hands off of dust, from what seemed to be a sculpture she was doing. "So do you still intend to do some sculpting?"

"Ice sculpting!" Naruto replied. "My old sensei tried making me do some flower arranging back then, namely handling bonsai trees, and I wasn't so bad. Made me see my love of keeping plants. Though one of my other teachers wanted me to try my hand at another thing. So I tried sculpting."

"I'm guessing you were good at it?"

"No. I failed horribly at that." The teacher sweat dropped as the boy scowled. "But I didn't give up on it because this blond haired arrogant bastard made fun of me! He said my art was crap! I mean sure he was better at molding earth than I was, but he was such a prick about it! I don't know why he kept blowing up all those sculptures though." Naruto frowned at the memory of his ninja training days, especially the teal eyed, blond ponytailed bastard who was way better at him in sculpting. "Enough about that though! You said you'd help me with sculpting right?" The teacher smirked at him.

"Of course. Why don't we start?" Naruto nodded and walked over to an empty space. The teacher was always intrigued at her student's ice ability. Aiming at the floor in front of him, Naruto shot a beam of ice at the floor and created a small column of ice, about as tall as himself. "Okay why don't you try to carve it now?"

"Right." Getting a hammer and chisel, Naruto placed the chisel onto the ice and tapped it lightly with the hammer. Instantly the ice broke into nothing but ice cubes. A cloud of negativity appeared over Naruto's head as he sulked in a corner. "I'll never show up that prick!"

"This is going to be a long period today," Ishigami stated. She looked over at her own stone sculptures and smiled deviously.

(Time Skip)

When Naruto finished class, he sighed with his head down. "Don't worry Namikaze-kun, you'll get better eventually," his sensei told him. Naruto mumbled some words and nodded his head. He then walked down the hallway. Ishigami then turned towards her new students as they entered the room, looking carefully at the prettiest girls there. "Why hello my new subjects."

As Naruto was walking down the hall way, he was still thinking about his failed ice sculpting class. He was brought out of his funk however when he saw Yukari publicly groping Moka. "Okay I'm probably already know what is going on here, but I'll ask anyway. What are you doing Yukari?" Naruto asked his friend. Tsukune then walked up to him almost out of breath.

"I don't want you to get in my way Tsukune! I know all about you!" Yukari shouted, completely ignoring the blond. "Tsukune Aono: grades are the middle of the middle, athletic ability almost like a human, and no hobbies or special abilities! You're a picture perfect ordinary boy!"

"Oi Yukari-chan don't go insulting my friend like that," Naruto frowned.

"Sorry Naruto," she the pointed at the brunette, "but I call them as I see them. I love Moka-san! So I don't want my beautiful Moka-san be brought down to dirt by someone like you Tsukune! That is why I am declaring war on you!" Yukari pulled out a heart shaped magic wand from out of her witch cloak. She aimed it over at a broom closet and had brooms flying over at Tsukune.

"I don't want to get beat up!" Tsukune shouted as he ran away from the magically controlled objects. Naruto grunted before stepping in. His arms adopted some of his sapphire scales and pearly white claws. In a matter of seconds, he tore apart the brooms.

"Eh, Naruto what are you doing?"

"You may be friend Yukari-chan, but I won't let you attack my friend," Naruto replied his hands returning to normal.

"So you're going to be my enemy too now are you Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Fine! I won't let you go after Moka-san either!" Yukari then dragged away the vampire. Naruto stared at where they went before looking at Tsukune. There were some bruises on him, Naruto frowned.

"Sorry I couldn't stop the small beating you received. I didn't react fast enough."

"It's okay Naruto-san," Tsukune replied touching his bruised cheek. He flinched when he touched the bruised part.

"Let's get Kurumu to look at that. She'll bandage it up for you." Naruto walked over to the club room with Tsukune in tow. Inside the classroom Kurumu was alone. "Hey Kurumu."

"What do you want?" she frowned at him. Naruto sighed. It seemed like he and the succubus still couldn't get along too well.

"Take care of him," Naruto pointed over to his bruised friend.

"Tsukune what happened to you!"

"I'm fine, I was just attacked by some brooms," the boy replied.

"I'm going to see if I can find Moka," Naruto told them. He exited the classroom and began walking down the hallway he just came from. "Now...where could Moka be?" Naruto walked down the hallway and tried to find his vampire friend. After a couple minutes of searching he found her walking towards him. "Ah Moka!"

"Naruto-san, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I was looking for you. Yukari-chan didn't cause you any trouble did she?" Moka shook her head.

"Not at all, she was rather nice. Though she was a bit clingy." Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry about that. She really, really admires you. Like what she said she may even love you. Though I'm sorry she went a bit yandere on you and Tsukune." Moka tilted her head to the side.

"What does yandere mean?"

"Um...I don't think I should explain that," Naruto replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Um...you should ask Tsukune when we get to the classroom. Yeah let's go with that." Turning on his heel, the two walked in an amiable silence back to the classroom. It was not like they had nothing to talk about, they were okay with the silence that spanned between them. When they arrived at the door they heard a commotion going inside. "I wonder what's going on."

"Maybe they're working on a news article," Moka replied. She opened the door. "Sorry we're late but..." Whatever she was going to say died in her throat.

"Eh? Moka what's wrong?" The vampire lifted her hand and pointed inside the room. Peeking inside, Naruto saw what looked like Tsukune fondling Kurumu's breasts. For a moment Naruto blanked out and then a smile came to his face. "Tsukune NICE!" Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"Naruto-san, Moka-san, I'm not doing this of my own free will! Trust me I can't control my hands!" Tsukune tried to tell them. Suddenly his hand went down and lifted Kurumu's skirt. Tsukune didn't have time to react as Kurumu threw a chair at him. Behind Moka, Yukari appeared. "You have to stop doing this!"

"Calm down please Tsukune-kun," Moka told the boy.

"You're too nice to her! You have to tell her that she's being a bother!" Naruto frowned.

"Oi, don't say that about my friend," Naruto told him.

"But it's true. She's been bothering us for a while now. You have to tell her to stop doing things like that," Tsukune told Moka.

"I suppose but..." the vampire started.

"If she keeps hanging out with only Moka-san, she'll lose her friends and end up totally alone!" Yukari looked down, her hat covering her eyes.

"I don't mind. After all I am a genius, and I don't want friends with such low level abilities. Besides," Yukari looked up with a sad smile, "other than Naruto I don't have any other friends." Everyone looked at her with forlorn looks, while Naruto frowned. After a moment, a large bed pan fell on Tsukune's head. "HAHAHAHA I got you!"

"Why you little!" tsukune growled as she ran away.

"Hey why are you getting mad at Yukari!" Moka demanded.

"Why are you getting mad at me!" Tsukune asked taken aback. Meanwhile Naruto was looking towards where the witch ran off to with a frown.

"Damn it Yukari-chan," he mumbled to himself. "If you didn't have friends why didn't you tell me?"

"You mean you didn't know she didn't have that many friends?" Kurumu asked him.

"She was always busy with something or other when I tried to invite her to hang out with us, but I never knew it was like this. Damn. If I knew this earlier I would have introduced her to you guys much faster." He then sighed. "I'm going to go after her. If she really was alone, I might as well help her out more." Naruto then walked off towards where she went.

(Scene change)

"Hehehe we've been waiting for you to be alone you little bitch," the class representative said as he threw Yukari against a tree. He was growling at her, while the guys behind him were laughing. "You've been a pain in my side for so long now. Especially today when you and that damned blond embarrassed me in front of the crowd. Though it seems like our luck has changed. That fucking body guard of yours in nowhere in sight."

"Why are you doing this?" Yukari asked, fearing for her life.

"I hate you that's why. You're race is just disgusting and tainting our school. So we decided we should rid the school of you. Besides when you die, think of the blow that Namikaze fucker would get." Suddenly the group changed. Their skin turned into grey scales, their face elongated and became more reptilian, while their arms became claws. The class representative smirked, showing off his sharpened teach.

"You were lizard men?"

"Heh, like you care. It doesn't matter any more. We're going to eat you and no one will ever know. This fog is too thick for anyone to see what we are going to do." Yukari took out her wand so she can attack, but was surprised when the leader bit the weapon and ate it.

"M-my wand." _'Without that, I can't do magic...'_

"Prepare to die bitch!" The class representative opened his jaw, about to take a bite out of the girl. Closing her eyes Yukari, awaited the pain. After a couple of seconds she didn't feel anything. Steeling herself, she crack one eye open and saw Naruto standing protectively in front of her. The blond was holding the monster's jaws apart, but he was already cut.

"Naruto," Yukari whispered. Naruto scowled. He let go of what he was holding, and jabbed the lizard man in the stomach, before kicking him on the side of his face. The attack had enough force to send him back a couple of feet.

"Yukari-chan are you alright?" he asked her. The witch nodded her head and saw that his palms and some of his fingers were cut.

"You're bleeding," she gasped.

"It's nothing but a flesh wound. It will heal. But for now, let me handle this situation." Naruto turned around and glared hard at the three. His iris became slits, while his eye color changed to that of glacial blue. "I told you to never come near her again. Then I find out you attempt to kill her. I am not happy about that." Naruto took of his blazer and had Yukari hold it, as well as his dress shirt. This left him in a white wife beater. "You lowly lizard. I'll show you why you never mess with me."

The lizard men gulped when the air around them began to drop several degrees at an alarming rate. They were able to see their breaths. That was when a very large amount of supernatural energy erupted from the blond. Yukari was forced to cover her eyes as it got bright.

(Scene change)

Back to where Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu were looking for the little witch, the two girls stopped in their tracks as they felt the power radiating from where Naruto had went off to. "Wh-what is this?" Kurumu gulped.

"I don't know..." Moka panted. The energy seemed to suppress them as they kept standing in place. They were trembling in fear.

"Moka-san, Kurumu-san what's wrong?" Tsukune asked.

"You don't feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"This oppressive aura in the air," Kurumu stated. "It feels like I'm facing down a blizzard." Moka nodded her head.

"It's almost suffocating," the vampire told him. "It could rival that power of my other side, no, it seems stronger than it. It also seems to be coming from where Yukari-chan and Naruto-san are."

"Then we better hurry. They might be in trouble." The trio ran towards where the energy was and were surprised to see three lizard men trembling in their spots. They then looked forward to see what they were all shaken up about. That was when the girls got even more nervous. Standing in front of Yukari was another bipedal reptile like monster. It was covered in sapphire blue scales from head to toe. Pearl white claws clinked together as it moved its fingers, clenching and unclenching them. Behind him was a long tail that seemed to wag back and forth. His face was elongated like the lizard men, but the structure was different. It seemed more like that of a T-Rex than any normal lizard. Multiple spikes were jetting out from the back of it's skull, while two large horns came out from the very top. Between the two horns was a long mane of golden hair. Sharp white teeth were shown when the figure growled. Around his shoulders seemed to be some sort of cape like thing. Lastly, his eyes, the twin blue orbs seemed to stare right through the lizard men.

"What sort of monster is that?" Tsukune asked the two girls. Looking at the thing was giving him goosebumps all over.

"I-I don't know," Kurumu stated.

"Me neither," Moka agreed

"I really never like resorting to this form," the figure stated, his voice deep and cold. "Though I will use this to put you punks in your place!" The monster disappeared from sight in an instant. No one knew what happened, but instantly two of the lizard men were underneath the clawed feet of the figure. The class representative was caught in it's tail. It was wrapping around his neck and brought him forward. The lizard man was struggling frantically in the other monster's tail, clawing at it. He did not want to face down this, this-this monster!

"Forgive me please!" the class representative begged.

"You shouldn't be asking me that," the monster growled. Beneath his feet the two underlings were also struggling. The figure looked down and frowned. Moka and the rest suddenly felt cold. The lizard men began on the ground, started to scream. Looking down, the class rep and everyone else saw ice starting to form around the downed men. "Don't worry about them. They won't die, even if they are cold blooded. They'll just be asleep." The figure then looked at the lizard man. "You on the other hand, I can't guarantee your safety." When he finished speaking, the two lizard men on the floor were completely encased in ice. If one were to look, they could see that their eye balls were still moving around, signifying that they were still very much alive and very much awake. Ice then began to form around the class rep's throat. "I wonder how long will you last? If I froze your throat, so no air could go in?"

The lizard man's eyes grew wide as he stared at the thing straight in the eye. When he did, it seemed like he was facing down a snowstorm. The felling of the ice around was like if he was feeling the ice cold touch of death himself. "Please...have...mercy..."

"Naruto please stop!" Yukari shouted after watching the entire thing. The trio gasped when they found out that the thing was Naruto. _'That was his monster form?'_ was the question in all their minds. "They don't have to suffer this much." Naruto looked over his shoulder before looking back at the lizard man caught in his tail. Naruto growled, but let go of him nonetheless. However as soon as his feet touched the floor, Naruto did an uppercut to him sending him into the sky. The cape like thing around his shoulders spread out to reveal two gigantic wings. He flew up after him and appeared right above the lizard man, delivering a hard kick to his gut sending him crashing into his two frozen friends, freeing them of their entrapments. Naruto touched down, and saw all three of them were unconscious.

He was then surrounded by a pillar of ice, that broke down a moment later showing Naruto back in his human form. He turned around, not even acknowledging the trio that was looking at him. Walking up to Yukari he knelt down and looked at her at eye level. "I'm sorry you had to see that," Naruto apologized. "They just ticked me off so much."

"It's okay Naruto, I'm happy you helped me," the witch told him.

"Yukari, next time tell me when you are feeling lonely. I'm your friend, and I worry about you when you're feeling down. The fact that you were lonely most of the time shows that I wasn't being a good friend."

"No, that was my fault. I just...I just didn't want you to be bothered by me so much. I mean you were my first friend in ages, and I didn't want it to seem like I was going to bother you all the time."

"It won't be bother, not to me. I'm your friend and you're my friend. If you ever need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, you got me. And maybe those three over there too," Naruto jabbed his thumb over at Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu, "Right guys?"

"He is right Yukari-chan," Moka replied. "I know what it feels like to be alone, so that is why I'm willing to help you out."

"Yeah. I'll make sure you're less lonely too," Tsukune told the girl.

"Why are you being so kind to me even after all the bad things I did to you?" the witch asked the boy. Naruto answered for him.

"Because we're all friends here," he answered. "So you won't be alone anymore." Yukari started to sniffle, and a moment later she began to cry. The three sweat dropped, but was surprised to see Naruto hugging the little girl and comforting her; just like how an older brother would treat his younger sister.

(Time skip)

It was the next day and all the commotion died down. Since Naruto handled the situation all by himself, he was the one who spoke to the headmaster about all that happened. The lizard men got expelled and everyone was happy. Yukari had apologized to Tsukune for all the things she did to him and promised not to bother him...as much. She also promised that she wouldn't be all grope Moka...as much.

The group also decided to ask Naruto what sort of monster he was, and all he gave them was a cryptic smile and a short reply. "I am one of kind," was what he said. He even put in a playful wink at the girls, showing that he wasn't going to answer them seriously.

"So Yukari-chan isn't doing bad things to Tsukune-kun anymore?" Kurumu asked her friend and rival for Tsukune's heart, as they walked through the halls carrying stuff for their club.

"Yeah. She also seems to talk to more kids in her class now from what Naruto-san said," Moka replied. As they headed inside the classroom, they were surprised by a girl shouting.

"Tsukune-san I **LOVE **you!" was the unmistakeable voice of Yukari. They stared as the little witch glomped the boy and hugged him tightly. Naruto walked over and pried her off.

"Oi Yukari, stop hugging onto Tsukune. He'll never finish his work like that," the blond reprimanded the little girl.

"But ONII-CHAN!" Yukari whined.

"Since when the hell did you call me onii-chan? What happened to Naruto?"

"You're onii-chan, because you're like the onii-chan I always wanted!"

"Um, Naruto-san what is Yukari-chan doing here?" Moka asked.

"Oh, welcome the newspaper club's newest edition!" Naruto introduced the girl in his hands.

"Please take care of me!" Yukari followed up by bowing from her spot.

"New club member?" the three other people asked.

"Yeah. Gin and Neko-sensei agreed to it," Naruto replied.

"I also joined because I love Moka-san sooo much! Though I think Tsukune-san seems a little handsome too, so I fell a little in love with him!" Tsukune blushed, but seemed rather disturbed by what she said. "Anyways let's be all lovey dovey with each other!" She broke free of Naruto's grip and began to chase around the two objects of her affection.

"Things aren't going to be the same around here is it?" Kurumu sighed as she stood next to Naruto.

"Nope, not at all," Naruto told the blue haired girl. He then took a drink of water from his water battle.

"ONII-CHAN! YOU SHOULD JOIN OUR LITTLE WEB OF LOVE!" Yukari shouted. This caused Naruto to spit out the contents in his mouth. He had enough time to look away from Kurumu to do so.

"Oi, baka! Don't drag me into this!"

"But ONII-CHAN!"

"That girl, I swear she's too perverted to be just 11 years old." Beside him the succubus nodded.

(Time Skip)

Naruto was in Mizore's room sitting next to her. He decided to visit her after club activities (taking a shower of course) and she decided to help him with his homework. He recounted what happened to him over the past two days over dinner, which caused the girl to giggle. "She sounds like a handful Naruto-kun," Mizore giggled.

"Meh, it's okay. I always wanted a little sister anyway," Naruto replied looking at his friend. "Well, I was thinking, when you feel better, I should introduce you to my friends too."

"...Really?"

"Yeah. After that commotion I want to make sure you meet them. Because I'm you're only friend right?" Slowly the yuki-onna looked at him and nodded. "Then I'll make sure you meet my other friends too then." Mizore smiled before nodding her head again. Naruto looked at the girl's clock and stood up. "Man it's late. Time sure flies huh?" He was about to leave, when she grabbed his sleeve. "Mizore-chan?"

"It's pretty late now Naruto-kun, you can stay if you want to."

"Uhm...Mizore you know what are saying right?" Mizore asked.

"I don't mind if you stay with me Naruto-kun."

"Do you have another futon then?"

"No...but we can share mine," Mizore said, her reddened cheeks contrasting on her pale skin. Naruto himself blushed. Naruto smiled softly and nodded, not wanting to hurt this girl's feelings.

"Fine." Mizore moved aside and Naruto slipped into her futon. He was surprised when he felt her snuggling up to him. He then slowly placed his arms around here waist and hugged her. "By the way Mizore-chan? When did you start calling me Naruto-kun?"

"Recently."

"Why?"

"I felt like it," she whispered, her breathing going slower. Slowly the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

(CH. END)

AN: Read and review please! Specially for the fact that this hasn't been proofread so meh. Oh and as I said up top there is no 'Chapter 4'. So it went 1,2,3,5,6,7. If you get the reference to why I counted like that, I will right a one shot for you, a one shot about anything. Can be crossover, can be a single thing, and about any subject. Just give me the right reason as to what I am referencing with skipping 4. Though I doubt most of you will get it.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts from the last chapter. Here is the new chapter of Answer! This chapter is mostly un-beta-ed. I gave it a once over so there may be some mistakes along the way.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR ROSARIO VAMPIRE!**

"I'm so glad that you're feeling better Mizore-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked with her to school, an arm around her shoulder. "You even cut your hair too." Taking note of her now shoulder length hair.

"What do you think of it Naruto-kun?" Mizore quietly asked as the two walked down the beaten path towards the school from their dorms.

"I think it makes you look even cuter Mizore-chan!" Naruto smiled at his friend, causing her pale cheeks to gain a rosy hue.

"You think so?"

"Of course! You'll have Tsukune under your thumb in no time." Mizore froze and Naruto stop walking.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it okay for me to admit something to you?" Mizore asked. The blond nodded. "I don't really like Tsukune-san. I like someone else." Naruto tilted his head to the side. Naruto frowned for a moment before he smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"I could have guessed that you know." This surprised the yuki-onna. "I mean you didn't seem to perk up like all the other girls that like him when I talk to you about him. Though the question is, who do you like?"

"I'm not saying. I want to make my own progress with him before anything else." Naruto nodded his head and smiled. He then walked up to his friend and placed his arm around her shoulder again.

"Fine, I won't interfere with this one. Though if you do tell me who it is, can I get to threaten him? I mean it would be great to scare a boy that I don't think would be good for you." A playful smile appeared on Mizore's face.

"Maybe. But what happens if you like the guy?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'll try not to embarrass myself." He then squeezed her shoulder before continuing to walk. "By the way, which class do you belong to for homeroom?"

"Nekonome-sensei is my homeroom teacher."

"Eh? Neko-sensei is your sensei? That means you are in the same class as Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu. I should introduce you to them now!" Naruto moved his hand from the girl's shoulder and grabbed hold of her hand. The girl blushed but Naruto didn't seem to notice it.

It would be a few minutes later when Naruto and Mizore would meet up with the rest of the newspaper club. They were all doing their now usual morning antics. After Moka had sucked some of Tsukune's blood, Kurumu would then glomp the boy placing some part of his body into her well endowed chest, which would be followed up by Yukari dropping something on the girls head, which would be followed by an argument between the two. "Hello Naruto-san," Moka was the first one to greet him. "Who's your friend?" The fighting stopped and everyone looked at the pretty girl next to Naruto.

"Everyone this is my friend Mizore Shirayuki, Mizore-chan this is everyone from the newspaper club. Well, everyone save for Gin-senpai. The boy is Tsukune Aono, the rosette there is Moka Akashiya, the bluenette is Kurumu Kurono and the little girl is Yukari Sendo."

"Onii-chan what is this woman to you?" Yukari asked suddenly appearing in front of him and looked a bit defensive. "You're not trying to seduce him are you?"

"Oh please? Who would seduce him?" Kurumu scoffed. "I mean he's got nothing on him."

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Naruto whined.

"I know."

"Naruto-kun here is a friend of mine," Mizore spoke up. "He helped over several times. He's a really a good friend."

"Sometime's I would like to make believe that we're going out," Naruto teased Mizore by pulling her to him by the waist. This made her blush a dark crimson. "I mean, I do spend more time with her than any of you guys. Well, bar senpai of course, but that is a totally different from what we do."

"Who's your friend Naruto?"

"Speak of the devil." Naruto had unconsciously brought Mizore closer to him. "Gin-senpai, I'd like you to meet my friend Mizore." The werewolf smirked at him then turned towards the girl.

"So you're the Mizore Naruto kept talking about. You're far more beautiful than he told me," Gin told her. "My name is Gin Morioka." He held out his hand for her to shake but Naruto stepped in. "Huh? What's wrong kohai?"

"I know I'm usually like you, but I won't let you lay your hands on Mizore-chan. If you do, I will show you what those guys saw the other day. Am I clear?" Naruto's eyes became slitted and glacial blue. Gin gulped and nodded his head.

"Fine I won't get close to her," Gin backed away. "I mean who am I to get in the way of you and your girlfriend?"

"She is not my girlfriend."

"The place where your hand is tells otherwise." Naruto looked down and saw that his hand was still wrapped around her waist. He let go before glaring back at Gin. The werewolf smirked and rolled his eyes at the boy. "Are we still on for lunch?" The dragon nodded.

"Yeah. Hopefully, our little adventure produces more results compared to yesterday."

"How about for later tonight?"

"Of course. It is Friday. You coming today Tsukune?"

"Yeah I'll go today," the brunette answered.

"You don't mind if I bring someone today do you Naruto?" Naruto shrugged then heard the chiming of the clock and frowned. Turning to Mizore he smiled at her.

"Hey Mizore just follow those three to class and try to be friends with them yeah? Yukari-chan let's go to class," the blond then lead himself and the witch away from the group. Gin looked at the rest of the newspaper club members.

"There's no meeting today. Me and Naruto are busy collecting data for something we are compiling," the older student told the others. That left Mizore, Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu.

"What were they talking about?" Mizore asked confused, completely lost by the what the boys were talking about.

"Mizore-chan right?" Moka asked. The purple haired girl nodded her head. "Well, every Friday and Saturday Gin-senpai, Naruto-san and Tsukune-kun all get together and hang out."

"Yeah, they won't even let us go with them," Kurumu huff. She then turned to the object of her affections. "Why won't you let us go there?"

"Um...it's something you girls would not like to do," Tsukune admitted. "I mean we also talk about some things that girls shouldn't hear."

"You were probably talking perverted things weren't you?"

"Um...uh...We'll look at the time! Let's get to class!" Tsukune turned and ran towards their homeroom class.

"Wh-wait for me, my destined one!" the succubus ran after him. This left Mizore and Moka.

"Is it always this...lively in the morning?" Mizore asked.

"Not really," Moka replied with a smile. "There is usually less havoc in the morning, but I think it's because Naruto-san introduced you to us and that it's Friday has things a bit more strange. You get used to it after a while."

"It also seems like you are one of the more sensible one's here." Moka giggled.

"I think we're going to be good friends Mizore-chan. Let's get to class." Her new friend nodded her head and followed the vampire to class.

(Time skip)

Kurumu, Moka, Mizore and Yukari were all sneaking around the boys dorms. "What are we doing?" Moka demanded. "I don't think we should be sneaking up on the boys."

"Oh come on Moka! Don't you want to know what the boys talk about?" Kurumu exclaimed. "Besides we can treat this as our initiation to Mizore for joining our little group."

"How come I didn't get one?" Yukari demanded.

"Yes, you did. Remember, Naruto saved you from those gang of lizard men last week."

"So how does this initiation work out?" Mizore asked.

"We must somehow live through a life threatening experience."

"I don't see how this is life threatening..." the ice girl dead panned.

"Well, what do you think they'll do if we get caught?" Kurumu asked. "They'll probably try to kill us or something like that."

"You're just thinking too much you big breasted cow," Yukari insulted her. The two stopped talking when they heard shouting coming from the other side of the door to Naruto's room.

"Listen, I'm saying breasts are the best!" the girls heard Gin shout at the top of his lungs. All the girls pressed their ears closer to the door to listen in.

"Hell no they are not! It is all about the legs," Naruto retorted. "They are way better then breasts could ever be!" The girls blushed when they listened to the argument going on inside. Mizore blushing more than the rest at that moment.

"Naruto for the last time, breasts are the best thing to have! I swear they are more pronounced and full in your hands!"

"But with legs you can hold two at the same time more easily then breasts! I mean how would you feel if you had to keep trying to hold onto two breasts at once without fumbling with them?"

"It is the same with legs isn't it!" Gin shouted back. "Tsukune! What do you think? Breasts or legs, which is better?"

"Um...senpai..." The other three girls were pressing their ears closer now. "I agree with Naruto. Legs are better than breasts. Sometimes they are just too big." Kurumu seemed to deflate at that, her face having some horror on it.

"No...my love doesn't like huge breasts!" Kurumu muttered softly.

"Sorry Ginei, I agree with our kouhai here," another male voice said. His voice was deeper than the rest. "Legs are just better."

"That is because you like smaller things Haiji!" Ginei roared, though it sounded like he was weeping. "You and I have been friends for two years and you side with them! Where is your pride as the head of the karate club? Us head of clubs should join together!"

"The reason is because I just like legs better, more useful than breasts sometimes."

"Why don't we get another opinion on this?" Tsukune offered. "We could ask people from an outside source."

"We can contact my friends on this, I can get my laptop," Naruto suggested.

"Why should we? You've been friends with them for along time, they'd surely be biased," Gin whined.

"Hell no they won't. Me and those two are always arguing about whats better all the time. Who knows they might join your opinion." It was silent for a moment, and the girls suspected that the guys were waiting for Gin's response.

"Fine. Call them." The girls took this time to discuss it amongst themselves.

"Tsukune-kun doesn't like breasts..." Kurumu cried as she hung her head down.

"Why are they talking about something like this?" Moka asked innocently.

"They are growing boys, they do have hormone," Mizore stated. "It is natural for them to speak about things like this." Next to her Yukari nodded her head.

"Is this what they always do on their guys night I wonder?" Yukari asked to no one.

"THERE!" the girls heard Naruto exclaim. "Connection is made! Gaara! Teme! Pick up the damned line!"

"You don't have to shout Naruto," a voice grumbled out. "I'm having a party at the moment what do you need?"

"Gaara! Just a quick question to soothe my and my friends thoughts."

"Hey Gaara what are you doing?" another voice shouted. "Huh? Hey who are these guys?"

"Name's Naruto Namikaze, Gaara's surrogate brother and childhood friend. The people around me are my friends: Tsukune, Gin and Haiji. Nice to meet ya."

"It's great to meet you too! Name's Jaden, the shy guy next to me is Syrus and the smart looking guy over there is Bastion. We have more friends but they're all busy at the moment. What do you need bro?"

"Well, this will help us out more since there are more people to ask. What do you guys like better breasts or legs?" Naruto asked. It was quiet for a moment before there was laughing.

"It's all about the legs my man!" Jaden shouted.

"I a-agree legs are the best," a stuttering shy voice, the girls guessed this was Syrus.

"Legs are much better by an astronomical rate," another voice, sounding rather sophisticated replied.

"My friends are right, legs are much more better than breasts," Gaara ended. "Why do you ask Naruto?"

"We've been trying to tell this guy that legs are better than breasts," they heard Naruto inform the people.

"Dobe?" a new voice was heard. "What do you need?"

"Sasuke quick question? Legs or breasts?"

"Legs of course, why do you even have to ask?" Sasuke answered sharply. "Look I got to hurry, Collette and I got to go to dinner, or the class representative will have my ass."

"Thanks Gaara, Sasuke. Nice to meet you Jaden and everyone else." Mizore tapped Moka and Yukari's shoulders.

"Get the big breasted woman and let's go," Mizore offered. She popped a lollipop into her mouth before nodding over to the girls' dorms. "Let head over to one of your rooms and talk about what we learned." The two girls nodded their heads and grabbed Kurumu before running towards the dorms. When they arrived, they opened the door Mizore's room.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Yukari stuttered.

"Sorry. I'm a yuki-onna, and I its best for me to live in cold weather. I'll turn down the air conditioning if you want."

"Yes, please," Moka told her. They placed the still out of it Kurumu onto the futon on the floor, while the three still conscious women sat down on a small coffee table.

"Now what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Moka asked, again, innocently.

"I think Mizore-san is asking what are we going to do about the boys?" Yukari suggested. "I mean we now know what they like in a woman."

"That doesn't really do much for us you know," Mizore interrupted. " Unless you are trying to make one of them like you more." The two other girls blushed when they thought about it.

"H-how about you! Won't you try anything with one of the boys maybe even Naruto?" the witch shot back. It was now Mizore's turn to blush. "Ah ha, so you do like onii-chan! I knew that blushing around him when he put his hands on some part of your body made wasn't anger!"

"Since when did you like Naruto-san, Mizore-chan?" the vampire asked. "Was it when you met at school?" The purple haired girl shook her head.

"No, I-I've liked him way before that. He saved my village once along with two of his friends," Mizore admitted. "Though he only found out recently, and I wasn't sure if he was a good person to begin with. After spending most of this semester with him though, especially when I was sick, helped me see that he is a good, no, great person."

"So are you going to do something with the new knowledge you have about Naruto?" Yukari asked. Mizore shook her head.

"I think what I am doing is just fine. My main problem is...finding the courage to tell him that I do like him. Why change what is not broken?"

"Whatever you say Mizore-san." Yukari then turned towards Moka. "Moka-chan! Let's show off your great legs to Tsukune and have him fall in love with you!"

"I don't know Yukari-chan," Moka replied unsurely.

"Let's try it tomorrow! They cancelled all our classes for Saturday so let's try to snag Tsukune-kun for the two of us!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Kurumu roared as she stood up, finally recovering from shock. "I won't lose my destined one to you!" She then regarded Mizore really fast. "At least I don't have to fight Tsukune-kun with you. Too many people already like him." Mizore rolled her eyes.

"I forgot to ask, but would you girls like something to drink? If you want hot tea though, you have to heat it up yourself," Mizore offered to the girls.

"Hey! Since we have more girls with us now, we can have our own girls's night, just like the boys have their guys' night," Moka told them. The three girls looked at each other before staring at Moka and nodded. "Let's stay at Mizore-chan's room tonight. That is okay with you right Mizore?"

"It's fine, just be sure to bring your own clothes," Mizore stated. The witch, the vampire and the succubus all left to get some clothes for sleep and the next day. While they did, Mizore stepped out and looked across the path to where the boys were just leaving Naruto's room. Naruto stepped out to say good bye to them, before he looked over to the girls' dorm. He was looking right at her and waved. Mizore smiled and waved back. Naruto waved his hand over the air and the words for "I'll see you tomorrow" was written in ice in the air. Mizore did the same thing. Naruto nodded and went back into his room.

"What were you doing?" Moka asked from behind her. Mizore turned around and looked saw that Moka was holding some sleepwear already.

"Nothing," Mizore replied. "You were rather fast getting your stuff."

"I was actually just two doors away from you." Mizore nodded her head and entered her room along with Moka. "But really Mizore-chan, what were you doing?"

"Just telling Naruto-kun that we'd talk tomorrow." The vampire next to her smiled.

"That's a pretty cute way of doing so don't you think? I mean using ice to write to each other." Moka tensed after she spoke. Her eyes glazed over, and this had Mizore worried.

"Moka-san? Are you all right?" Moka shook her head and looked at Mizore.

"I'm fine. It's just that, I have another side to me. Like a completely different personality, and she like you met with Naruto-san as kids. Though unlike you, they spent time with each other."

"Oh?"

"Hai. My other side seems to be rather...fond of Naruto-san. She just spoke to me just now and told me to tell you that, she won't let anyone she doesn't think is worthy to be with her onii-sama." Mizore narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"It seems like my other side doesn't approve of you."

"Tell your other side that if she has a problem with me trying to court Naruto-kun to do something about it." The room's temperature seemed to lower as she said was the scene that Kurumu and Yukari entered on.

"Um...did we miss something?" Kurumu asked.

"Nothing." The yuki-onna then turned to them. "So you girls brought snacks?" she noted the chips, cookies and other things in their hands.

0

It was the next day and Naruto already made his way towards Mizore's room. Knocking on the door he waited for his friend to open it. When the door did open he was surprised to see who opened it, and what she was wearing. A sleepy Moka opened the door, wearing regular pink pajamas with vampire bats on it. Now that would be okay with Naruto and not send his mind to the gutter, but how the clothes were currently on her did. The first couple of buttons were undone, showing a good amount of cleavage, while the pants seemed to start to fall off showing off her hips. The poor boy was fortunate enough to have good reflexes, for he covered his nose stopping the nosebleed that was sure to come. "N-Naruto-san what are you doing here so early?" Moka asked.

"Um...is this your room by any chance Moka-san? I could have sworn this was Mizore's room," Naruto told her. Moka yawned, making her look all the more cuter in his eyes.

"It is her room. She is still sleeping, but could I get her for you. Do you want me to?"

"No, it's fine. I was just going to ask her for a morning stroll, but if she is still asleep..."

"Moka who's at the door?" another sleepy voice asked, one that Naruto knew very well too.

"Kurumu-chan is in there too?" Naruto was shocked. Moka mumbled something about going back to sleep and moved back inside. He took a look inside and again had to stop his nose from bleeding. Standing just a few feet away was Kurumu, in a see through light blue camisole and frilly panties that matched it. Through sleepy eyes Kurumu stared and waved before lying down in another futon to go back to sleep. Naruto sighed, almost ready to leave, until another voice stopped him. This time it was the owner of the house. Naruto looked over to where the voice came from.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" For the third time within ten minutes, Naruto had to stop yet another nosebleed. Mizore wasn't wearing her usual sleepwear that consisted of a pajamas. Today she was wearing a lavender nightgown that was sleeveless, that ended right at the top of her thighs. Naruto took in her figure, just like he did the other two girls. His eyes trailed her smooth legs, before his focus noticed how the nightgown made her look more beautiful. Finally his eyes landed on a strap that was falling off. He also noticed Yukari sleeping a few feet away from her just wearing a large shirt.

"N-Nothing...I'll be going now. Go back to sleep okay Mizore-chan?" Mizore nodded and walked off, but Naruto kept his eyes trained on her body before snapping out of it. Looking the nob of the door, he closed it behind him as he left with a soft click. He put his back to the door and closed his eyes. "I'm going to need one very, very, very long cold shower."

0

Since classes were cancelled, people were just lounging around, trying to not incur the wrath of the Student Police. So that was why Tsukune and Naruto were just sitting on the bench in the lunch area, eating lunch. Well Tsukune was, Naruto seemed out of it. He was just picking at his food, which was odd in itself, but he was picking at ramen! This had Tsukune worried. "Naruto-san are you alright?" the boy asked. "You seem off today?"

"I'm fine," Naruto replied mulling over his food. "I've been more than a little tense all morning." _'Seeing your hot friends that are girls in very revealing sleepwear would do that to a guy.' _Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relax himself. He was trying to not think of how all the girls looked amazing that morning, even if a bit disheveled. He let out a groan, as his mind did wonder to it. "Gin-senpai will kill me knowing if he knew what I saw."

"What was that Naruto?"

"Nothing," the blond sighed. He then once again tensed up when he heard the girls coming.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka shouted as she ran up to them. "Do you mind if I drink some of your blood Tsukune-kun?" Sighing the brunette, let down his color and the vampire squealed.

"Itadakimasu!" She bit into his neck and began sucking blood. This happened for about a minute before she stopped. Wiping away the blood on her mouth, the rosette then turned to Naruto. "Good afternoon, Naruto-san." Naruto stared at her, or rather kept staring at her. "Um...Naruto-san are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Naruto looked away as he answered. Naruto then saw that everyone had come, even Mizore though Naruto had found her hiding under a table and had to ask her what she was doing. The girl just smiled at him and that was it. Throughout the time they were there though, Naruto was ignoring everyone just sitting there and thinking about ways to not think of thinking of how all the girls looked that morning.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Mizore asked and this snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked around the table and noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"You have been spacing out all this time onii-chan," Yukari said worriedly. "Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

"It really is nothing, there are just some...um...images in my head that were still playing around there. I've just been thinking about them for a while, so don't worry about me," Naruto told them.

"I see. What were they images of?" Kurumu asked. Naruto frowned and thought of what to say. Considering all his options, his came to the conclusion of just telling them what he was thinking of.

"To be honest, this morning," Naruto replied, his mouth slowly turned a bit perverted. "All of you girls in your sleeping clothes just look so hot that I was stuck thinking of them until right now." All the girls looked confused for a moment, before a realization that Naruto saw how they looked like asleep flew through their minds.

"Pervert!" everyone shouted.

"Huh? How am I pervert? I just wasn't doing anything bad right or really perverted. I was just thinking of how you girls look and you girls looked great. Especially you Mizore-chan, you had great looking legs. Moka had such nice looking skin, Kurumu-chan had a toned stomach, and Yukari-chan looks so cute just sleeping like that." Again the girls were blushing, but Naruto just ignored it though. "I don't see why I wouldn't keep thinking about those images though. I mean its rare for me to see girls look so beautifully so early in the morning." The girls were speechless while blushing even more wildly, as Tsukune stared at how Naruto wasn't beaten up for being a pervert as Gin usually was. Naruto took this time to eat up his ramen and throw away the trash. "Now since you girls are still speechless and rather busy, I think it's time I take my leave." Naruto hopped up and walked away. It would take another 3 minutes for the girls to shake off what he just said.

"Why that sweet talking bastard!" Kurumu roared. "He saw me nearly naked! Only, my destined one is allowed to do that now! I'll make him pay!"

"Hehehe, onii-chan thought I looked cute while I was asleep," Yukari giggled.

"He...liked my legs," Mizore whispered to herself, still blushing. Moka just sat there mouth agape and a bit confused about how to feel about that.

Within the halls of the school, Naruto leaned on a wall with wide eyes. "Holy shit I can't believe that I tried what Ero-kappa told me to do to escape from angry girls on Mizore-chan and them. I'm though I'm more surprised that it worked."

"Naruto!" the blond heard Gin call out to him. Naruto looked down the hall and saw the werewolf walking towards him.

"Senpai?"

"Naruto, I'm going to prove to you once and for all that breasts are better than legs. Come with me, we are going to take a poll of the entire school," Gin told Naruto.

"Senpai, how many times do I have to tell you that people like legs way better than breasts. I'll amuse you though, so let's go."

0

"Tsukune-san what do you think of Moka-san's legs?" Yukari asked. The witch lifted up a bit of the vampire's skirt, who was desperately trying to make sure the boy couldn't get a flash of her panties. Tsukune was blushing when he kept looking at her legs.

"Yukari-chan you don't have to do that! Please let go," Moka asked.

"Um..." Tsukune hummed.

"Tsukune-kun, what do you think about my legs? They must be better than Moka's," Kurumu told them as she put her leg up on the bench and showed it off.

"Hey that's not fair! He can't see Moka-san's legs you stupid cow!" the witch shouted.

"Shut up you brat! I'm trying to connect with my destined one here!"

"Um...girls..." Tsukune tried to cut in.

"Look! Stop getting in the way of our love!"

"What do you know of love brat!"

"I don't think you two should be fighting," Moka tried to placate the other two.

"Girls!" Tsukune raised his voice and it stopped the two fighting and got Moka's attention. Mizore was sitting next to Moka, listening to the whole thing. "Why are you girl's showing off your legs?"

"Um..." Yukari tried to fined the words to say.

"That is..." Kurumu was also a bit lost trying to explain what to say.

"You see..." Moka tried to find the right words. Too bad they didn't get a chance to finish when both Naruto and Ginei came with a clipboard.

"Hey guys! We need your help with something," Naruto exclaimed.

"Sure," Mizore spoke, moving the lollipop in her mouth with her tongue. "What do you need help with?"

"I've been trying to prove my point to senpai right here, and so far the evidence is being good to me."

"It's not my fault this school is biased," Gin grumbled.

"It is not Gin-senpai and you know it. You're just sad that most people agree with me and not you."

"What are you two talking about?" Kurumu muttered. "Can't you see I'm busy trying to make Tsukune-kun mine?"

"This will only be a moment. Senpai and I have been taking a poll. Tsukune we already know where you stand on this, so I'll only ask you girls. So what do you like better breasts or legs?" All the girls stared at him in shock.

"What did you just ask us?" Kurumu said with just a hint of anger rising.

"Huh? Well, I think I forgot a word in there. I meant to ask that if you like chicken breasts over chicken legs." The girls blinked once, twice, three times before all four, including Mizore, shouted.

"EH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHICKEN BREASTS AND LEGS?"

"You see, me and the guys were eating chicken last night and we decided to know who preferred what. Last night, we found out that most of us like legs, save for Gin-senpai of course," Naruto explained. He had to try and clean out his ears to get rid of the ringing in it.

"Naruto-san," Moka started. "So you mean last night you were talking about food?"

"Yeah pretty much," Naruto replied. "We are going to most of the school too, so far legs are like compared to breasts from the people we asked." The blond smirked at the werewolf. "So what do you girls think?"

"Let me get this straight," Kurumu spoke slowly. "You guys were talking about what part of the chicken you like, and not what kind you like in a girl." The blond nodded and brunette nodded. She then turned towards Tsukune, "So you don't think that legs are the most appealing part of a woman?" Tsukune blushed but nodded his head. The succubus sighed. "Then I like legs as well!" Gin face faulted when she answered.

"Hah! Take that! 70 to 15 so far!" Naruto shouted pumping his fist into the air. "Mizore-chan, Yukari-chan and Moka what do you girls think?"

"Legs," Mizore replied. "They are much less of a hassle to deal with."

"I like legs because they remind me of wands," Yukari told him.

"I don't care much either way," Moka replied, "but if I had to say it I like legs more."

"No! Why doesn't everyone like breasts like me!" Gin shouted falling to his knees. "WHY!" Everyone rolled their eyes, save for Moka and Tsukune they were too nice to do so. Naruto helped up the teen up and shook his head.

"Well, we're off to get more opinions! See you girls around, you too Tsukune!" Naruto said. He and Gin turned to gather more information, but Naruto stopped a bit of the way. "Oh and Mizore-chan, I like your legs more than chicken legs!" The girl blushed, and hid the smile on her face as the blond left.

0

AN: I've been meaning to write the whole leg vs. breast debate for one of my stories for a long time now, and I finally found a good way to do it. Tell me what you think by leaving a review! On a related note, tell me what YOU like better, chicken legs or chicken breasts? I'll put up a tally in the next chapter. Personally I like legs, that is why I made the whole chapter like legs.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So...it's been awhile guys. College has been beating me down recently. I mean, I meant to update this about a month ago, but all these midterms appeared with back to back Calculus 2 tests. So to make it up to all my readers, and I mean all my readers, I think I'll be doing something for you guys. I'm going to plow through this story and try to get it to the 'season' finale or so. Yes, I'm going to finish part 1 of this series before focusing on anything else. Tell your friends! And here is the new chapter, un-beta-ed since I'm studying math at the moment.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO+VAMPIRE.**

"Naruto I need your help with something," Tsukune said as he sat next to his blond friend. Naruto had some ramen noodles in his mouth as his friends spoke. Putting up his pointer finger, Naruto asked Tsukune for a moment. "Oh sure, go ahead and finish eating first." Naruto nodded and brought the bowl of ramen to his mouth, and scarfed it all down in a matter of 30 seconds. When he finished, Naruto let out small burp and a satisfied sigh.

"Ah! Ramen always hits the spot," the blond patted his stomach. Turning his attention to his friend he asked, "What do you need man?"

"I-I think Moka is mad at me." A second passed, then another and then another. When Tsukune didn't hear Naruto speak to him, he turned to the blond who had a gobsmacked face.

"You are talking about the Moka with the pink hair right? Not the one who is insanely powerful and would probably kick your ass if she did hate you, just to be sure."

"Yes, it's that Moka."

"How are you sure that she is mad at you man?"

"She has been avoiding all week." When he saw the blond raise an eyebrow, Tsukune decided to explain. "Well, after class I asked her if she wanted to hang out with us and she declined and said that she was busy."

"Maybe she is busy," Naruto offered.

"With what?" Tsukune snapped. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the anger in his friend's voice. Seeing his friend's reaction, Tsukune felt embarrassed. "Sorry, I don't know why I snapped."

"It's fine man, I can tell you're stressed about this whole thing. You sure she's not in any other club activity?"

"No."

"Um...extra classes?"

"None that I know of."

"Um...boyfriend maybe?"

"NEVER!" Tsukune shouted, standing up as he did. "Moka would have told me if she had a boyfriend or not!" Now Naruto was looking at him with worry.

"Are you okay man?"

"I'm fine. Like you said, I'm a bit frustrated right now," Tsukune replied. "Can you talk to her about these things at least? I mean just so I can understand?" Running a hand through his hair, Naruto nodded.

"Fine. I mean what are friends for?"

"Thank you." Naruto nodded and stood up.

"I'm off to class man, Yukari-chan said she'd drop another bed pan on my head if I got to class late." Naruto threw his trash away, and with a final wave left his friend. Walking into the building, Naruto was pondering why Tsukune was being so...aggressive as he walked through the halls, that he wasn't paying attention. This had led to him bumping into something, or rather someone. The other person fell down, while Naruto managed to stop himself from falling.

"Itai..." the person said. Looking down, Naruto saw that he had bumped into the person he and Tsukune were talking about.

"Oh sorry Moka. I didn't see you there," Naruto apologized as he offered his hand to help her up. Moka took it and stood up.

"It's okay Naruto-kun," the vampire replied. That made the blond pause.

"Can you repeat that?"

"Huh?"

"Repeat what you just said."

"It's okay Naruto-kun?" Moka said unsurely. In instant, Naruto had a scaled claw at her throat. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Who are you and why are you impersonating as Moka?"

"I-I am Moka, Naruto-kun!" the vampire shouted.

"Like I'd believe that," Naruto scoffed. "Moka only uses the -kun suffix for one person, and that one person is Tsukune. She uses -san on me."

"I swear to you I am Moka."

"Fine tell me then, what's my monster form?"

"You're a dragon," the rosette whispered. Naruto's eyes widened and he turned his hand back to normal.

"Oh damn, sorry Moka," Naruto apologized. "That whole -kun thing threw me off."

"It's okay. I don't really know why I started calling you that either." Moka then looked at him. "I think my other half is influencing me somehow..."

"Oh? I wasn't sure Moka-chan could do tha...I got to go!" Naruto shouted as he looked at his watch. "I'm going to be late if I don't get to class now!" As he was about to speed away, the blond stopped and turned on his heel. "Do you think you can talk to me after class? I have a few questions to ask you."

"Okay, I don't mind."

"Sweet, see ya later Moka!"

"Bye Naruto-kun!" As he ran away, the blond sighed.

"I wish she didn't say my name like that. People might think things." After thinking that, Naruto redouble his efforts to get to class, barely making it in a minute before the bell would have rang. This saved him from Yukari dropping bedpans on him.

(Time skip)

Just as class let go, Naruto went off to find Moka to talk to her about what Tsukune wanted. As he was walking down the hallway, a voice called out to him.

"Hey you, blond boy," a boy called out. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and looked to the left. Down the hallway was boy. He had mess white hair and two brown eyes. Though that seemed average, the boy was everything but that. To most people he would be compared to a male model with how his face looked just right to some girls and his body being lean, but not scrawny. Even though the boy was wearing the same uniform as he was, Naruto had to say that it just fit the boy better. Sniffing the air, Naruto tried to determine what type of monster the boy was. He frowned when he came to answer, he couldn't find out what he was. It was like he had no scent.

"You need something? I'm kind of in a hurry here," Naruto stated.

"Ah, just a moment of your time if you will," the boy replied. Naruto took notice of how calm and collected the boy was.

"How long will this take?" Naruto asked.

"Depends on the circumstances. Would you care to follow me to the back of the school?" After that the boy started to walk off without waiting for a reply.

"Damnit I didn't even agree to this," Naruto muttered to himself. Nevertheless, the blond followed the boy to the back of the school, to an empty grave yard. "You know I didn't even get your name."

"Oh, dear me I seem to have forgotten that. My name is Kiria Yoshii, it is a pleasure to meet you Naruto Namikaze."

"Yeah same to you. Though can we hurry this up? I really have to go and talk to someone."

"Oh don't worry, I'll try to make this as quick as possible."

"What is 'this' to be exact?" Naruto asked.

"A test of sorts," Kiria replied. "You ready?" Before Naruto could even formulate an answer, Kiria was gone in a flash of speed, even faster than Gin when the full moon was out in. Naruto's only warning was the whistling of air behind him, forcing him to roll to the side. Just in time to, for if he had not moved out of the way large scythe would have cleaved him in half. Examining it, Naruto found that the scythe was part of Kiria's arm...or it was the arm itself. "Oh my, seems like you were able to dodge that. This will be interesting."

"Hey what's the big idea attacking all of sudden!" the blond demanded. He was just met with a laugh as Kiria charge again. This time Naruto was prepared. Gathering some youki into his hand, Naruto focused it and aimed it at the side of him. Shooting out the energy, Naruto created a large pillar of ice between himself and the scythe as it came upon him. He still had to duck down as the ice was sliced apart. "You're pretty strong to be able to break my ice."

"Is that a compliment?"

"The only one you'll get from me." It was Naruto who charged forward this time. He twisted himself out of the way of the next scythe swing, and punched Kiria in the chest sending him back few meters.

"HAHAHAHA! This is fun!" Kiria attacked again. He swung his scythe down with an overhead swing. Naruto went to block but was surprised when Kiria disappeared again, only to have him appear to his left. This time the swing was an upward diagonal attack. Naruto transformed his right arm into its scaled form and caught the blade.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Naruto demanded as he held the blade in his hand.

"Nothing much really. I just thought this would be rather interesting."

"You thought it would be interesting?" Naruto growled. When Kiria disappeared again, Naruto didn't dodge. He only brought up his arm and was met with a clang. Looking to his side, he saw Kiria had a surprised face. Naruto had brought up his arm after transforming it. "That just pisses me off. People picking a fight with me for no reason." Kiria didn't have time to react when Naruto slammed the clawed arm against his chest. It sent him over to a tree, where he was then frozen by the blond. "I should report you to someone, but I don't think I would like telling the student police I had a fight. They'd have my ass too. So just stay there and...chill for a while." Naruto turned around and left the graveyard and Kiria.

When he left, Kiria sighed. "And the fight was just getting fun. I wonder how long it will take for this ice to melt."

"It would take a long time from what I know," a different voice said. Walking towards the blond was none other than Hokuto. "Why did you go fight him? He seemed like a good prospect for our group."

"Ah Hokuto, I was bored. I just wanted to see why you had taken interest in him and that Tsukune kid. I have to say though. That boy is tough. Wonder what type of monster he is?"

"Who knows," the student body president replied. "Now let's get you out of that ice."

(Scene Change)

"Damn bastard," Naruto grumbled to himself. He was nursing the deep cut on the arm that had clocked the attack. _'How the hell did he cut me? My scales are tough as hell.'_ Producing a small flame, Naruto lightly cauterized his wound. "That will stop the bleeding at least."

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked up from his musing to see Moka looking at him with a worried expression. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. Just scraped myself on the railing. I wasn't paying attention and had gotten a small cut."

"It looked rather bad though."

"Moka, trust me, it's fine," Naruto said with the most conviction in his voice he could muster.

"If you're sure..." Moka replied unsurely.

"I'm sure."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Let's talk in a classroom? I want to talk sitting down." Moka nodded and the two entered an empty classroom.

"So let's get to the point. What are you doing after class?"

"Huh?"

"Tsukune is kind of worried about you. Er...rather...um...the fact that you are avoiding him after class."

"I'm not avoiding him!" Moka gasped.

"Then what do you call not talking to him after class and running off?"

"Did Tsukune bring this up to you?" the vampire asked.

"Yeah, I usually won't do this kind of thing. I mean, I don't like being involved with people's personal lives unless they are in some sort of trouble. The problem is here, Tsukune asked for my help. Sorry if I'm bothering you."

"No, it's fine," Moka smiled at him. "It's not that big of a deal really. I'm doing something rather important right now."

"Oh? What is that?" Naruto asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Huh? Why?"

"It's a secret."

"Oh come on, it's not like you have a boyfriend..." the blond paused, "do you?"

"N-NO!" Moka blushed. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"A girlfriend then? I mean, I'm totally cool if you swing that way now. That would make Yukari-chan's day." Now Naruto was being completely serious about this, since he really didn't know if Moka did swing that way or not. This had the vampire blushing even harder.

"N-Naruto-kun don't mess around like that! Of course I don't have a girlfriend."

"Then what are you doing? Chances are I'm not going to stop bothering you if you don't tell me." Moka looked hesitant for a moment before sighing.

"Okay fine. Just don't tell Tsukune-kun please."

"I swear."

"You know his birthday is coming up in a week right?"

"Of course. I bought him...um...some books." Naruto said slowly, using the term books rather lightly for his gift. In all honesty, Naruto had just asked Jiraiya for a copy of Icha Icha that were personally signed. He would have given this to Gin, but...it might have been more insightful for Tsukune on the topic of the female body.

"That's good to hear. What I'm getting him is more personal though." Naruto raised an eyebrow to ask his question. Moka understood and decided to answer him. "I'm painting him a portrait of him."

"Wow, thats great! I used to paint myself." The blond stopped talking before coughing. "Scratch that, they were more like doodles...very, very, very visible doodles...on mountainsides."

"Eh?"

"Nothing~! Please continue."

"Right. For this entire week I've been working with Ishigami-sensei for this. She's been helping me out with the painting."

"Oh? You're studying under her? I didn't know that. So you're the student she's been helping out?"

"Huh? How do you know her?" Moka asked.

"I'm in her art class, though I take it for sculpting."

"You sculpt?"

"Not for fun. I'm just honing my skills to show up my senpai from my previous school. Deidara-senpai will never know what hits him when he sees my art!" the blond exclaimed as he got to his feet. "I'll show that bastard up for saying that I've got no talent in art!" Turning to Moka he continued, "By the way I do ice sculptures, not stone ones."

"Oh! So those beautiful ice sculptures in the room are yours?" Naruto nodded his head.

"They still lack fine detail, because that takes so much time, but I've got the basics done. Though those do seem pretty crappy to me."

"They really do look nice. The big swan, the miniature foxes, the dragon...all of those ice sculptures were great looking!"

"They are still missing details. I'll eventually get to it though," Naruto waved his hand as if to dismiss the fact.

"Then what about the last one? The one that even Ishigami-sensei wishes she made it."

"Huh?"

"The sculpture of the woman. That one was the best of all, and was extremely detailed. From her smiling face and clothes to just the small curves here and there for wrinkles in clothes. It was really well done."

"Of course it is," Naruto said with a kind smile. "I would have trashed it if it didn't come out great. It is based on my mother after all."

"That was a sculpture of your mom?"

"Yeah."

"She must be really beautiful then."

"She was really pretty." Moka noticed the distinct sadness that entered his voice.

"Naruto-kun?"

"I'm off to dinner Moka. Thanks for clearing things up for me, and don't worry I won't tell Tsukune anything." Before she could answer, he was already out the door. This had left Moka with a single thought.

_'Why did he become sad when we started talking about his mother?'_

(Time Skip-Next Day)

"Oh, Namikaze-kun what are you doing here so early?" Ishigami asked Naruto who was standing in the room. The blond student was looking at the ice sculpture he made. It took him about 5 weeks of work, namely to get the details down, but he had finished it. It was an ice sculpture of his own mother, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. The sculpture had a smile on her face and arms behind her back. When he made this, he was mostly drawing from his memories and some pictures he had with him. He was hoping it did her justice. After being reminded of his mom the day before during his talk with Moka, he felt like he needed to see the sculpture at least once.

"Nothing, Ishigami-sensei," Naruto replied. "Just reminiscing about the old days. I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

"No, no it's fine Namikaze-kun. I was just expecting some other students this morning."

"Special lessons?"

"You could say that."

"Well, if you don't need me, I'll be going now." Naruto bowed and went to leave the room, but stopped at the door. He took a whiff of the air and tilted his head. "Is...someone crying?"

"What do you mean?"

"I swear I hear someone crying."

"It's just your imagination. I mean we are the only two here right now Namikaze-kun."

"I guess you're right. I'll be here for my lessons later."

"Okay, see you later." When Naruto had left, Ishigami frownd.

"That boy is getting a bit annoying."

(Time Skip)

Everyone in the Newspaper club was sitting in the room, doing their usual things. Kurumu fawning over Tsukune, with Yukari trying to stop her advances. Ginei was trying, and failing to flirt with Moka. Moka herself was busy reading an art magazine. Naruto was staring out the window thinking about what Mizore was doing. She had told them that she would like to join them next term, but for this term she would just sit out, even though the girls had said that it would be okay for her to join them.

"Okay guys," Ginei started as he brought the meeting into session. "We have a big problem to talk about today." The were wolf passed around sheets of paper with pictures of seven missing girls on it. "There are missing girls all around the school. Seven in a month. Now it's not hard to believe that people go missing here with this school being what it is but these numbers are odd. As you can see I've already dug up some information on this."

"Wow you seem serious about this Gin-senpai," Tsukune praised the older student.

"Of course he'd be trying hard. Look at the picture of the girls," Naruto scoffed.

"Huh?" the entire group asked. They did as he directed but they were still confused.

"I don't get it," Yukari stated.

"Me neither," Moka and Kurumu replied. The girls turned to Tsukune who shook his head, before looking back at Naruto. This made the blond sigh.

"It's obvious why he's working so hard. The girls are hot," he explained.

"Damn right they are!" Ginei exclaimed. "If I-er, we save them, there is a chance that I, I mean, we will get to know them better." That caused everyone save for Naruto to face fault. "Okay you guys are dismissed. Do what you can to figure this stuff out." Naruto waved him off and decided to ignore it until later. He was hungry. As he stepped outside, Tsukune ran up to him.

"Naruto, please wait up," Tsukune said to him. The two walked down the halls in silence before Tsukune spoke again. "So, what did you learn about Moka-san?"

"She's taking an extra class after school," Naruto told him. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Naruto was glad to see that his friend didn't have another small outburst of anger, but instead looked highly relieved.

"Oh thank goodness. For a moment I thought she had-"

"A boyfriend?" Naruto interrupted with a smirk. This made Tsukune pause and blush. The boy nodded his head to answer him. "Yeah that was the first thing I asked too. She became all flustered, gave me a good laugh. Then I asked if she swung for the other team, now that made me laugh harder too. Although I was a lot more serious than she thought I was." When he saw Tsukune giving him a weird look, Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "What? She might have been lesbian for all we know."

"I see..." Tsukune coughed. "Thanks for helping me man. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't know what she was doing."

"You probably would have followed her around and found out what she was doing, I know that much. What I don't know is what you would do if you didn't like what she was doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Um...you just seem more tense now, for some reason. So, I'm a bit worried man."

"It's nothing, just don't worry about it." Naruto stared at him for a moment longer before shrugging.

"If you're sure man. I have to get to art class now, so take care dude."

"Yeah, see you later Naruto." Naruto took his time walking towards the arts building, which looked like a haunted house, all the way down to how it had some paint peeling off and the fact that there was mold in some places it shouldn't be. The inside of it was a different story all together. It was cleaner than most of the other class room and a bit more modernized too, and rather spacious for large classes. Naruto walked to his classroom, and was met in the form of a classroom full of girls. The girls quieted down, and looked at him.

"Am I...early?" Naruto asked, noticing that all the girls were staring at him. "I mean...I'm usually the only one in here at this time." None of the girls answered him.

"Ah! Namikaze-kun! Glad you came," Ishigami said as she entered the room. Naruto turned to his teacher and looked confused. "I had decided to let some of the girls from my other classes come right now, since they seemed so excited to work on their art. They were also so excited to see who had made these beautiful ice sculptures."

"Uh...They're not that great," Naruto replied sheepishly. "They still need a lot of work, I mean I can't do it the right way. I have to use my monster form to get the quality to this detail. If I use the human ways to do it, I tend to destroy the sculptures in an instance."

"Ah but they are amazing Namikaze-san!" a girl praised him.

"Yeah! I don't think I've seen sculptures as good as these before," another girl commented on it.

"Are you an ice monster by any chance?" yet another girl asked. "I mean I've seen these from the beginning of the term, and they are still here."

"They are great works Namikaze-san!"

"Can you show us how you did it?"

Now, Naruto loved getting attention, he really did, but all these compliments and praises were rather flattering to him, that he was blushing like a tomato and feeling light headed. He had to catch himself before he fell to the floor.

"Naruto-kun!" he heard someone shout. Looking up he saw Moka walking up to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto replied. "I'm just not so used to this many compliments."

"Huh? Don't you get complimented by your parents?"

"Oh I do, I do. I just have never been complimented by these many beautiful girls before." The words were out of his mouth before he knew it and he regretted it almost immediately. All around him were girls giggling at the compliment. "Guh, me and my big mouth." Fixing himself, he looked towards his sensei. "So what do I do now? I mean, there are a lot of people here."

"Don't worry about it Namikaze-kun," Ishigami assured him. "Just do your work. They'll be doing their own projects while you do yours."

"If you say so," the blond shrugged. Going over to his locker, Naruto took out his equipment for his project. He was still going to try the human way before doing it his way. Walking over to a corner to work by himself, Naruto placed his stuff onto a table before rolling his sleeves. He was about to start working, when Moka appeared next to him.

"Naruto-kun, do you mind if I work next to you?" the vampire asked.

"No problem, I didn't know you were going to be in this class time though."

"It just worked out this way." Moka set up an easel next to him and put pain on a palette. Naruto transformed his hand, and gathered his energy into it. Blasting it at the floor he created a small pillar of ice, about two feet tall and placed it onto the table. Taking a chisel and hammer, he lightly tapped it on the ice. Just like every time he did it, the ice broke instantly into many pieces.

"Why does that always happen?" Next to him Moka giggled, as well as other girls around him. After remaking the ice chunk, ice retransformed his arm. "Might as well do it the regular way." He started to cut into the ice using his claws, to cut into the ice slowly. After starting, he went into his own little world as he began chipping and cutting his way into the ice.

It was at the end of the class that Naruto came out of his trance. Looking at the ice in front of him now, there was a crude bouquet of roses on the table. He then looked around him and saw that a lot of girls were watching him, even Moka was doing so. "Um...how long were you girls were watching me?" he asked awkwardly.

"A little a while ago actually," Ishigami answered for the girls who blushed and looked away at being caught. Walking over to her student, she examined the bouquet of ice. "Rather small scale this time Namikaze-kun?"

"Meh, most of the large scale ones take a long time to do." Naruto put away his stuff and stretched his arms. "Well, see you next time Ishigami-sensei. I'm rather hungry and want lunch." Looking over to his corner and at Moka he waved at her. "Later Moka!"

"Bye Naruto-kun!" she replied back.

(Time Skip-Next Day [Canon story line happens during the time skip, so Moka beats the shit out of Ishigami for attacking Tsukune])

"Let me get this straight," Naruto started talking in the clubroom. "Ishigami-sensei was the one kidnapping the students, and had turned them into the stone statues where she keeps the art stuff?"

"Hai," Tsukune replied. He had been sent to the infirmary after the incident. He was bit by Ishigami, who was a gorgon, and had turned him into stone. From what Moka had recounted to the club, Tsukune had taken of the rosario before being bitten. So Inner Moka utterly destroyed Ishigami by ripping out her prehensile snake hair and gave her a super kick to the face. After that, all the student transformed statues were turned back to normal.

"Well, at least it's over now," Moka replied.

"That's right!" Yukari cheered. "Now we got a big report on the newspaper!"

"Also, we got another reason to celebrate today," Kurumu replied.

"Yup!" Naruto smiled this time.

"Eh?" Tsukune asked.

"Since, you were in the infirmary yesterday, we decided to do something special for you," the blond replied. In that moment Yukari, Kurumu, Moka, Gin and Nekonome all pulled some party poppers.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUKUNE!" everyone shouted. Tsukune smiled and almost teared up, almost.

"Th-Thank you guys!" That afternoon, everyone spent partying for Tsukune's birthday. However, one person wasn't into the party the entire time. Naruto's mind kept straying off.

_'If anything,'_ Naruto thought to himself, _'this is a marker of worse things to come. I mean Ishigami only got fired, she can comeback.'_ Turning to his partying friends, Naruto shook his head. _'I shouldn't be thinking about this today, I should party. If I keep brooding, I'll end up like Sasuke-teme.'_

"What's on your mind Naruto-kun?" Nekonome asked him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Just wondering who they are going to assign as the new art teacher," Naruto lied.

"Since we are under staffed at the moment the headmaster assigned me as the teacher for that class."

"EH!"

"I finally get you as my student Naruto-kun!" Nekonome smiled at him.

**(END CHAPTER)**

Well, I'll probably get the next chapter done by Thanksgiving here in America so be there! Leave a review please, they are like my lifeblood on this site.


End file.
